


Loss of Innocence

by Wherever_Girl



Category: Durarara!!, Fangface, Multiple Crossovers - Fandom, Ni no Kuni, Persona 3
Genre: Other, Some Humor, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 71,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: *Fic carried over from another site*Fear. Loss of control. Anxiety. Pain. All these and more are what one faces when forced to face one of the many cruelties of reality. But the real challenge is to overcome these feelings, if possible.
Kudos: 4





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how most authors write about something they'd love? Be it Character x Reader smut, a combination of their favorite characters going on an adventure together, or putting a teacher they hated in school through torture? ...I decided to write about experiencing something terrible.
> 
> Basically, my mind was in a dark place when I started this. Throughout the story you'll see a lot of angst--- but also some humor, possibly serving as a metaphor on my roller-coaster of emotions during this period. 
> 
> It involves triggers involving: sexual assault, suicide attempt, and depression. DO NOT READ if you are at risk of triggering! ...And also if you're under the age of 18. (I see you, ya 14-year-old sneaks! Shoo! Go read something more appropriate!)   
Also my old A/N in most of these chapters are savage. Like I said, mind: dark place. Not fun.

**This story… is going to start out a little messed up. I wouldn’t read if any of you are sensitive on this subject. **

**Why am I writing it? It’s part of writing-therapy to deal with a fear. Virginitiphobia--- for those of you who don’t know what it is, look it up before you continue reading, then decide if you can handle reading this. I won’t go into detail--- being a bit squeamish--- but it’s going to be more psychologically sensitive. **

**Basically, I figured if people write fan-fics based on their fantasies (meeting favorite characters, living the plot of a movie, shipping their OTP, etc.) …why not write a story based on their fear and how they overcome it? This was how this story came to be.**

**At first I didn’t think I could do it, but drew some inspiration from Shirohime’s-Shizaya-stories’ “A Single Touch”. It’s very emotional and well-written in my opinion. **

**Well, let us start, shall we? It’s not too late to turn around if you don’t want to read. If you do read and feel uncomfortable, I apologize but it was your choice. If you are not uncomfortable and find this sort of experience part of some entertaining fetish… go light yourself on fire. **

**Also, as a disclaimer, I do not own any upcoming characters in this story. I will also list where the character’s come from so you have an idea. **

**Go ahead and read… but don’t say I didn’t warn you.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cold.

Dead.

That’s how she felt right now.

But she wasn’t dead.

She wished she was, though. She wished she was dead.

She wished she had died before this happened. Getting hit by a truck. Shot. Stabbed. Poisoned.

Any of those sounded better than what just happened.

But she was alive.

She didn’t feel like it though.

She was cold. Wet. It had started raining moments ago.

She was too numb to notice.

_Why?_

That’s all that entered her head.

She wanted to fall unconscious, wake up and believe this was just a nightmare.

It wasn’t.

Even if she fell into a coma and woke up ten years from now, she would know it wasn’t.

It happened.

She never wanted it to happen.

_Why?_

Why did it have to happen?

Was it part of God’s plan to test her strength?

Did she do something wrong?

If so, what?

What caused her to fall into such a fate?

She felt dead.

She wished she were dead.

Her heart was still pounding in her chest.

Raindrops covered her. Some getting in her eyes, making her blink.

She tried to move, to lift her head…

It was no use.

She was in too much pain.

They really damaged her…

…

Who were ‘they’?

There were three of them…

They jumped her while she was walking back to the hotel.

She winced.

This was supposed to be fun.

Go on vacation, relax, have some time to unwind and feel good.

She’ll never feel good again.

Never.

Not after what ‘they’ did to her.

Who were they?

She didn’t recognize her assailants as some enemy.

She wished she were dead.

Cold. So cold…

_Why?_

She couldn’t remember their faces.

Except one. She remembered seeing his eyes…

He looked scared.

The others were laughing.

They liked seeing her scared.

They took pleasure out of her pain.

They used a syringe on her so she couldn’t fight back.

It wasn’t morphine.

If it were morphine, she wouldn’t have felt anything.

But she felt everything.

She couldn’t forget.

She couldn’t move.

…

She couldn’t keep living.

_Why?_

Why didn’t they kill her afterwards?

Was this their game?

To hurt someone this badly, then leave them to deal with the aftermath?

The rain continued to pour.

She was so cold…

_*pat, pat, splash, sploosh, pat, pat*_

Her ear was to the ground, hearing approaching footsteps.

Her other ear caught a shout.

_“I-ZAY-AAAAAA!!!”_

Sounded furious.

There was laughing.

Voices shouting at each other.

She couldn’t move.

Otherwise she could have checked it out.

Not that she would have to move.

They came this way.

They didn’t see her…

*Thud!*

“Oomph!”

…until one of them tripped over her.

She managed to regain the rest of her senses long enough to get a glimpse.

One was a black-haired man wearing a black coat with a bit of fuzz around the collar and cuffs.

The other was blonde, wearing sunglasses and a bartender’s outfit… and looking pissed.

At least, until he saw her.

“What the hell…?” he gasped. He looked over. “Oi, Izaya! This another sick game of yours?!”

The other man, Izaya, sneered. “Don’t be ridiculous, Shizuo-chan--- why would I make a game where I’d trip over a naked girl?”

She began to tremble, her eyes drifting over.

Her clothes had been torn to shreds. Even her favorite Affliction© jacket. Her cap was lying far away.

“Hey… she’s still awake!” Shizuo knelt down beside her. “Oi! Can you speak? What happened?”

She continued to shake. Raindrops were mixing with her tears.

“Isn’t it obvious, you protozoan?” Izaya scoffed, covering her with his jacket.

She still felt cold.

She would never feel good again.

“She was raped.”

She wished she were dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Next chapter: A view of some friends, and the reveal of the victim’s identity. The truth may just shock you. **

**For those of you not scarred and wish to continue… go on.**

** _Cameos:_ **

**Izaya and Shizuo-_Durarara!!!_**

** **


	2. As If Comic Con Wasn't Bad Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the cast are walking back from a Comic Con catastrophe, only to find something much worse.

** This next chapter will have a bit of humor to it. I know, this is a serious subject, but I’m not the type of writer who can keep things dark and depressing.  **

** Let’s hope we’ll have more laughs afterwards, because afterwards… ah, just read.  **

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

“Worst. Cosplay. Ever.”

These words belonged to Puggsy, as he walked out of a building with FF2, ATF, Fanatic, Swaine, Junpei Iori, Tracker, a humanoid Freddy Fazbear, Fangface, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo. It was lightly raining, but the others didn’t seem to care. 

The city of Ikebukuro was holding an Animated-Free-For-All Comic Con, in which participants could come as any cartoon/book/movie character they pleased. ATF had bought tickets for all of them to attend, the Authors dressing as their favorite characters, while the characters joining them simply went as themselves.

And things got hectic real fast. 

“Wouldn’t have been so bad if someone didn’t wander off and get lost in a crowd of similarly-dressed cosplayers,” Freddy sneered, giving Shaggy a look.

“Like, how was I supposed to know people still cosplayed as me, man?!” Shaggy retorted. “I was hoping the fan-base died out after our 7th spin-off!”

“I think the real damage was done when SOMEONE provoked a fight between Inuyasha and Edward Elric,” Swaine muttered, giving Junpei a glare. 

“Don’t look at me--- the little blonde loudmouth was egging him on before I even showed up!” Junpei snapped. “It’s not my fault that hanyu ended up throwing him into Puggsy and clear through 12 booths!”

“Considerating you said Inuyasha could beat him as far as he could throw him, you basically did!” Puggsy sneered.

“I didn’t say that--- Edward did!”

“Well he sounded like you!”

“Because we have the SAME VOICE-ACTOR!”

“I just wish I caught up with WG,” Tracker spoke up quickly, changing the subject before a fist-fight could occur. “She took off to get some autographs from the cast of _Dan VS_. …before Dan tried to set some cosplayers on-fire.”

“What was that about, anyway?” FF2 asked.

“He thought one of the fans was the Dan Imposter… and it didn’t help that some of them were doing an impression of him,” ATF answered. 

“Why do people dress up like the Imposter? He’s an asshole!” Fanatic questioned.

“I’m still wondering why Purple Man has fans,” Freddy scoffed.

“So, anyone know where WG took off to?” Shaggy asked.

“She forgot her phone at the hotel and went back for it.” Tracker answered, slowing down a bit and holding her stomach. “…I figured she would be back by now…”

“Don’t worry, she probably went in a different door--- she’s probably taking selfies with the Host Club as we speak,” Puggsy said, then gave Junpei a glare. “…we’d be able to go check if SOMEONE didn’t piss off a dog-demon and got us kicked out!”

“For the last time---!” Junpei snarled. 

“Rook! What’s roing on?” Scooby spoke up, pointing ahead at some police-lights flashing by an alley as they came around the corner. 

“Looks like more trouble in Ikebukuro… Lets go see!” ATF exclaimed, holding up a camera. “If we’re lucky, it might be another fight between Shizuo and Izaya!”

“Didn’t they piss off each other enough at yesterday’s showcase?” Swaine scoffed.

Walking toward an alley, they did see Izaya and Shizuo… but the two were not fighting (which served as a rare photo-opportunity for all fans); instead, they were talking to a pair of officers. “…trying to kill me as always,” Izaya was stating casually, while Shizuo looked pissed. 

“Only because you deserve it,” Shizuo sneered at him, then turned to the officer. “He led me on another chase, and that’s when we found the girl,”

“Was there anyone else around?” one officer asked, while his partner took notes. 

“No. It looks like she’s been lying there a while.” Izaya answered. He then turned his head, noticing they had some onlookers. “…Can we help you?”

“What’s going on? Did someone get hurt?” Tracker asked. 

“Someone got raped… at least, that’s how the flea put it.” Shizuo answered, turning to the officer. “When will the paramedics be here?”

“They’re on their way… Move along, people, nothing to see here.” The officer answered, while waving for the others to keep going. 

“Yikes… poor girl,” Swaine whispered, as they group walked around to continue on. However, the thief paused, getting a glimpse into the alley. “Wait a minute…” He then walked in.

“Swaine!” Tracker gasped.

“Hey! You can’t go in there---!” The second officer snapped.

Swaine stopped, kneeled down, and seemed frozen. “Shit…” he quietly cursed. He looked over at the others with a sad yet terrified expression. “Guys…”

He held up a familiar cap. It was white, with a marker-drawn cross on the front.

“I-Is that…?! No… oh please no…” Tracker whimpered. Freddy held her tight. 

“SIS!” ATF screamed, running into the alley. 

The police went to intervene, but Shizuo stepped in their way. “Hold it.” He grunted, then turned to the others. “Do you know her?”

“S-She’s our friend…” Junpei replied. He couldn’t bring himself to look any further into the alley. 

Shaggy and Scooby held onto each other, unable to even step into the alley; Fangface looked at Puggsy, both of them shocked, and slowly they entered, standing by Swaine, who hung onto the cap. 

FF2, trembling, stepped up by them with Fanatic. He looked at the cap, hoping that, by mistake, it belonged to someone else. Maybe someone who was cosplaying as the Authors… but looking at the victim, covered by a jacket and frozen in shock, he almost threw up. He wanted to punch something. “No… not her…” he gasped, beginning to sob.

Izaya looked at the cap Swaine held. On the back of it were just two initials.

W. G.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

** A/N: You may ask yourself why I chose this. Because I didn’t want to just make up some OC just to give them such a fate, nor did I want to select a character to suffer like this. Setting myself up as the victim was the route I decided to stick with---- but just to remind you, this is a work of fiction. Nothing like this ever happened (and I pray it doesn’t, not to me nor anyone I love).  **

** And no, I’m not some ‘closeted torture-porn/50 Shades of Gay’ asshole. People who enjoy snuff-stories, S&M, and rape-porn should be shot. This is just focusing on the TRAUMA caused by rape, it’s not going to involve any hardcore details of the event. For those of you who want something like that, you can all fuck off and die.  **

** With that said… How will everyone handle the situation? We’ll see in the next chapter.  **

** Cameos: **

** Puggsy and Fangface (_Fangface)_ **

** Shaggy and Scooby (_Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!)_ **

** Junpei Iori (_Persona 3)_ **

** Swaine (_Ni No Kuni)_ **

** Freddy Fazbear (_Five Nights at Freddy’s_) *human-version* **

** FF2, ATF, Fanatic, and Tracker (Authors: _Fangface the Second, Anti-Twilight Forever, Fanatic97_, and _Tracker78_) **


	3. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone rushes to WG's aid, only to find she's unresponsive. Concern rising, they follow the ambulance to the hospital.

**Let us continue.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_“Wherever Girl! Speak to me!”_

_“Why… why would someone rape her…?”_

_“I don’t care--- I’m going to kill them!”_

_“Calm down, freaking out about it won’t snap her out of it,”_

_“WG! Please say something! Who did this to you?!”_

_“She feels cold…”_

_“Don’t touch her, wait for the paramedics to get here!”_

_“Like, I think I’m going to throw up…”_

_“I’m going to have to ask you all to leave. We will contact you once---“_

_“I AM NOT LEAVING MY SISTER!”_

Voices.

So many of them.

Yet the faces were shadowed, with only a couple flashlights to illuminate their features.

Her friends had found her.

Too late.

The damage was done.

She saw the face of her boyfriend...

She felt intense pain in her heart.

She blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the ambulance pulled up, the paramedics examined WG. “She seems to have fallen unconscious,” one of them said. “How long was she in shock?”

“We don’t know. She was lying there still and quiet--- didn’t even make a sound when I tripped over her,” Izaya stated. “For a moment, I almost assumed she was just another murder victim. Ikebukuro is famous for those, ne?”

“Shut it, flea, you’re not helping.” Shizuo sneered, lighting a cigarette.

“I-Is she going to be okay?” Junpei asked, as the paramedics carefully lifted WG onto a stretcher. They covered her with a white blanket, handing Izaya back his jacket. “…Well?! Is she?!”

“She might be a little unstable when she wakes up,” the other paramedic admitted. He turned to the others. “Do you know if she was a virgin or not?”

Puggsy flinched at the question, Tracker winced, and FF2 clenched his fists. The others looked at one another, having no clue.

“She was,” ATF answered quietly, standing by his sister. Tears were running down his face. “She was abstinent… she was saving it…” he choked on a sob.

“M-Maybe you should go home, Anti…” Shaggy suggested.

“No… I-I want to stay by her side. She… she won’t want to be alone when she wakes up,”

“You’re welcome to ride in the ambulance with us,” The first paramedic said, as they loaded WG into the back of the ambulance. ATF climbed in, sitting close to WG.

“We’ll meet you at the hospital,” Freddy said; he still had his arm around Tracker, who continued to sob.

The police asked a couple more questions, namely concerning WG’s age, where she lived, and so on; once they were done, they drove off to give the report, while promising they would stop by the hospital later to see if WG could give a description of her attacker.

Once they left, FF2 turned towards Izaya and Shizuo. “…You two are familiar with this city, right? And you, Izaya… I hear you’re a damn good informant,” he stated.

“Let me guess--- you wish for me to help find out who raped your friend?” Izaya guessed.

“She’s my girlfriend. And I want to kill the guy who hurt her.”

Izaya sighed. “It’s not an easy process. There are hundreds of rapists around this city--- chances are, it was someone from out of town. It will take months, maybe years, to pinpoint the bastard who attacked a young girl,”

Puggsy stepped up to Izaya. “WG ain’t like other girls. She’s superpowerfied! The asshole couldn’t have taken her down so easily without getting zappified by her laser-vision, or sliced with a machete! Hell, WG could’ve opened a portal and sent them into a pit of lava!” he stated, firmly.”Whoever managed to subdue her to the point of rape obviously ain’t your everyday sexual-assassin,”

“Ikebukuro isn’t exactly a normal city, either.” Shizuo retorted. “Chances are, something supernatural might’ve got her.”

“God forbid it had tentacles…” Fanatic said with a shudder.

Izaya shook his head. “If there were a monster or super-human out raping people, I’d be the first to hear about it. You also have to keep in mind that our dear friend, Celty, roams these streets all the time--- and I make sure she gives me an update on anything supernatural.” He smirked. “It makes business a lot more interesting,”

“…So are you going to keep an ear out, or not?” Swaine demanded.

“I might be of help… but it won’t come cheap---“

*WHAP!*

Tracker smacked Izaya upside the head. “Forget it. We don’t need your help. WG can tell us who did it,” she snarled, storming off. The others followed.

“Tch… have it your way,” Izaya sighed, shrugging it off and walking away.

Shizuo followed him. “For someone who likes to get the dirt on people, you weren’t so determined on helping on a rape-case,” he sneered. “Especially when the victim was known to be a super-human,”

“Oh, but I am determined… I just wanted to see if they would pay to find answers on who set this up,” Izaya stated.

“Set it up…?”

“Think for once, you protozoan. If it were a common rapist, WG could have taken them out easily. …Someone obviously knew about her powers and was prepared to take her out. The question is whom, and why?” he smirked. “And that’s the kind of set-up I love to find information on,”

With that, the informant skipped off.

Shizuo sneered, then turned and walked off his own way. He paused just then, noticing something else in the alley that the others missed. It was lying by the remains of a pair of jeans.

Picking it up, he stuck it in his pocket, then headed for the hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: As you can tell, most of these chapters will be short. Also, I couldn’t help but throw in a mystery to the situation. **

**Next chapter… how will the victim react once she wakes up?**

***No cameos this time***


	4. At The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone registers what has happened. It's not easy.

**Warning: Contains lots of foul language and mental trauma. **

**…of course. How else would this sort of thing continue?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_It had to have been a nightmare._

_It had to be._

_She still saw three figures…_

_One of them was a woman…_

_She got raped by a fucking woman._

_This had to be a nightmare. _

_Yes… she would wake up and find herself at the hotel room, ready to go back to the convention with the others. They would go around and take pictures; she’ll buy her boyfriend more Vanguard cards; they would help break up another scrap their cartoon friends got into; they would buy plushies, and snacks, and then… then…_

She woke up, seeing white.

She was in bed…

In a hospital.

She sat up quick---

Big mistake.

Her body was in agony from the waist down. A bit of pain was in her spine too.

Her chest also ached in certain spots, feeling as if she had been bitten. Not in the way she was bitten before, when fighting against werewolves and such--- hell, werewolf bites felt gentle compared to these bites. They were bitten out of lust…

She began to hyperventilate. This couldn’t be happening…

“Sis…?”

She gave a jolt, looking over.

Sitting beside her was her younger brother. “A-Anti…?” she whispered. She could barely speak.

Her brother opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t. He had red rims around his eyes, as if he had been crying. His eyes, normally blue and black, were shifting in-and-out of a violet shade… yet he was trying not to change.

Normally whenever he was about to transform, something distressed him a great deal…

And he had been crying.

He wanted to hug her… she could tell he wanted to; but at the same time, he couldn’t, as if he was worried he might hurt her.

She began to tremble. “…it wasn’t a nightmare, was it?” she whimpered.

He looked at the ground.

He wanted to lie.

He wanted to make up a story, claiming that he and the others arrived before she could get hurt, and she was only in the hospital because of some wounds she sustained from a fight, and that FF2 impaled the people who tried to rape her.

But he couldn’t lie to his sister.

Even if he tried, she would know it was a lie, just from the way her body felt.

“…I’m sorry…” he whispered, sniffling. He clenched his fists, his eyes glowing violet. “…Tell me who did this. I’ll kill them.”

Her bottom lip trembled, tears flooded to her eyes. She covered her face, sobbing.

If only this were a nightmare.

“Who was it?” her little brother asked again.

She couldn’t speak. The shock was too much for her.

Even if she could, she had no names behind her attackers; two of them kept their features hidden. She only remembered the features of one--- it was dark, so she couldn’t place a face. All she remembered was he was scared.

Afterwards… everything was a blank. Had she been able to move, she would have put up a struggle against the pain she had to endure. She had shut her eyes tight, mentally wishing someone would come around and help her. Save her.

No one did.

Her attackers had their filthy way with her. The first one came inside her… he was the scared one. She couldn’t concentrate after that; she felt someone biting at her skin, someone making her roll over, a sharp pain in her ear, someone fondling her. She didn’t know--- she was in agony, her eyes were shut, her mouth shut tight in case they forced her into oral sex. They called her dirty names--- whore, toy, cunt, tight bitch… The scared one, still forced inside her, gripped her tight, his nails digging into her back.

Something caused them to cease their sick game--- some commotion down the street; the two with hidden features laughed, pulling their pants back on and taking off. The scared one staggered to his feet, struggling to pull his drawers on, stumbling in his run, pausing once to look back at her… then sprinting off.

When she tried to get up, to move… she knew it had happened.

Thus when she went into shock.

Now…

Her shock amplified.

“WG…?”

Slowly, she looked at her brother and shook her head. Tears kept coming from her eyes.

There came voices from outside the door.

In came the others.

“Wherever Girl!” Tracker gasped, running to her side.

Fanatic came in next. “Just tell us who it was; I’ll shove my light-saber up their anus!” he snarled.

She bit her lip. Seeing the distressed and angry looks on her friend’s faces was making her feel sick…

In came another friend. Puggsy. “Guys, the doctor said we can’t rush in here---“ he began to say, pausing when he noticed WG. He stood by the wall, looking uncomfortable, as if he didn’t know how to approach her.

Normally when he looked uncomfortable around her, it was hilarious—with the past they had involving harassing each other, he was always hesitant about being in her presence in fear that she would put him through some ridiculous mishap. But this wasn’t the case--- he was uncomfortable because he knew what happened… and didn’t want to upset her.

As if she could even feel more upset than she already was…

…

At least, she thought she couldn’t.

Then_ he_ entered.

FF2.

Her boyfriend.

“WG…?” he said, calmly walking toward her. His eyes were filled with grief.

Why did he have to look at her like that?

Why did he even have to come in right now?!

“Are you…alright?” FF2 asked, his voice shaking.

It was too much.

She vomited.

Then she passed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“Holy shit---!” Fanatic cried, after WG spewed on her blankets, before falling back onto her pillow. Tracker quickly ran to a call-light button, sending for a nurse.

“I tried to tell ya, the doctor said we can’t rush in here all at once.” Puggsy said. “WG is going to need some time to get her mind together,”

“I’m not leaving,” FF2 stated, firmly; he sat down in another chair.

“I… think you should,” Tracker stated, walking over to FF2. “I want to be here for WG, too, but… right now, it’s best if she doesn’t see anyone--- especially you,”

“Why not?! I’m her boyfriend---“

“Exactly. …Seeing you will just increase her despair.”

“So, what, I should just leave her alone to deal with this herself?!”

“FF2… she lost her virginity--- no, it was stolen from her.” ATF spoke up, while keeping his eyes on his sister; he took a tissue and wiped vomit off her chin and neck. “You’re her boyfriend--- the only one she was saving it for. Seeing you now… it will just remind her of that, and break her heart.”

FF2 scowled. “I never cared about that… I just care about her. Let me stay---“

“Not until she’s had time to clear her head.” Tracker said, firmly. “We should give her time to gather her wits… it may take a while,”

“What the hell are we supposed to do in the meantime?!”

“Simple--- find out who hurt my big sis and fuck them up,” Fanatic scoffed.

“…please don’t say ‘fuck’…” ATF muttered.

A nurse entered, following was the doctor. “What on earth happened?” the doctor asked, examining WG.

“W-We ran in too suddenly, and she ended up puking…” Tracker said.

“It’s due to the shock… Tell me, did your friend have any experience in the sexual field, or was she a virgin?”

“She’s… she was a virgin.” FF2 answered; he looked at his girlfriend and winced. _And I’ll kill the guy who stole it from her…_

The doctor sighed, heavily. “I was afraid of that… Virgin rapes tend to have the worst results. It will take some time for her to recover, as bad as her condition appears to be. …We’ll also have to hold her for a few weeks and run some tests to make sure she did not pick up any STDs or become pregnant,”

Tears were running down ATF’s face. “…is she going to be alright?” he asked.

The doctor shook his head. “That I cannot tell right away. I hope so, though…” he looked at the immortal teen. “I recommend you go home with your friends. You’ve been here all night,”

ATF shook his head. “I can’t leave her. …Literately. I-If I’m away from her now, t-the rage is going to get to me, and I… I…” his eyes began to turn violet.

Fanatic walked over and hugged him tight; ATF’s eyes returned to normal.

Tracker turned to the doctor. “Let him stay… he’s been closer to WG longer than the rest of us,”

The doctor nodded. “Very well… Sit over there, please. We need to clean up your sister and change her into a new hospital gown.”

ATF nodded, sitting down in a chair across the room.

“…oh, sure, HE gets to stay…” FF2 muttered; Tracker took him by the arm and led him out.

Fanatic turned to ATF… then reached into his pocket and handed him a Deadpool keychain-plushie. “Here, give this to her when she wakes up, okay?” he said. ATF nodded, holding the keychain tightly; Fanatic walked out. “(…the moment I see who did this, they’re getting a chainsaw up the ass…)”

Puggsy was the last to walk out. He looked over his shoulder at WG, wincing. She managed to get through a lot of tough situations; she could move on from this too… couldn’t she?

_Please stay strong… _he thought, hoped, prayed… but somehow, he had a feeling she wouldn’t.

He hoped he was wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Swaine, Fangface, Freddy, Junpei, Shaggy, and Scooby were in the waiting room; the others had went ahead to see if WG was up yet. They stayed behind, not exactly knowing how to face their friend.

Shaggy and Scooby stood in front of a vending machine, figuring a few snacks would help calm their nerves. 37 cookies, 15 granola bars, and 8 sodas later they found that no amount of junkfood could help them take them the situation lightly. Hell, investigating creepy houses and facing criminals dressed as monsters seemed like mere child’s play compared to this.

Fangface was pacing back and forth; he would pause to look at the clock, at a medical poster on the wall, out the window, then resumed pacing. He couldn’t sit still for a minute--- he wanted to go out and find the guys who did this! If it hadn’t rained, he could have easily picked up their scent and tracked them down. Yet at the same time, he was overcome with worry--- he couldn’t run out on a rampage knowing that one of his friends was injured and scared, and had to be there to help reassure Tracker that things would be okay… at least, he hoped they would.

Freddy watched Fangface pace around. He tried to look at magazines, but couldn’t find himself to think about anything but the fact that WG got raped. This unnerved him; her attacker was still out there. Suppose they went after Tracker, next? Nothing would enrage the animatronic nor cause him more agony than his adoptive daughter getting hurt… It was bad enough she was hurting now, WG being like a little sister to her.

Swaine stood against the wall with his arms crossed. He couldn’t get his mind around it--- WG had laser-vision, could open portals, had amazing strength, and was handy with a machete… who could have overpowered her so easily? There were a lot of supervillains out there, sure, but they normally cared about world domination or went after their arch-enemies. Even if one did go after WG, there would have been scenes of a fight, unless they managed to sedate her first… but normally it took more than 13 tranquilizers to even make WG numb. …He didn’t know who managed to dominate WG, but he knew that he would have to heavily arm himself if they crossed paths.

He looked over at Junpei, who sat hunched in a chair, staring at the floor. He was trying to wrap his mind around the situation, but couldn’t do so without feeling rage and disgust. Sure, he was known to eye a few girls, and wouldn’t deny he had his share of dirty thoughts… but he wouldn’t bring himself to let his thoughts go out of control to the point where he’d force himself on a girl. Hell no--- in his opinion, people who raped others obviously couldn’t get laid even if they had a drunk stripper on their lap! Maybe that was the case--- some asshole just wanted to bang the first girl he saw just to feel good about himself. Or maybe just to hurt someone and show them who’s boss… It made him sick. Rapists were the weakest of the weak.

“So what are we going to do? How are we going to find this guy?” Junpei asked, anger rimming his voice.

“I don’t know… The police may have to get some DNA evidence or shit like that,” Swaine muttered. “It may take them weeks to find the guy who did this,”

“So we just wait around for results, while that guy is out there fucking around with other girls?!” Junpei stood up, fists clenched. “Our friend just got raped--- we can’t just sit here and let that creep get away with it!”

“Calm down, Iori.” Freddy stated, standing up next. “I want to get the bastard as much as the rest of you--- even more, so, before he can hurt anyone else I love… But right now, we have to be there for WG. Once she comes around, she can tell us who did it, THEN we can rip out their reproductive organs through their anus.”

“…I’ll just stick around for WG…” Shaggy said, a bit squeamish about the conversation. He looked back at the vending machine. “Maybe I should get her something--- a snack might help her feel better… right?”

Junpei gave him a glare. “Yeah, Shaggy, because if I got raped by some asshole, a Twinkie© would be the only thing to help me feel better!” he snapped in sarcasm.

Shaggy cringed. “…I was just trying to help…”

“Well I’m with Junpei--- I want to hunt down this creep!” Fangface snarled.

“Fangface, don’t start too.” Freddy sighed.

“I can’t help it! One of my friends got hurt, and I want to rip out someone’s---“

Freddy held up a picture of the sun, transforming Fangface back into his human counterpart, Fangs. “…You were saying?”

Fangs paled, sitting down. “I’ll just be here for WG…” he looked at Shaggy. “…Get her a Surge©, she may want a soda.”

Junpei shook his head, sitting back down. “I just can’t believe this happened…” he muttered. He then noticed Swaine walking off. “Where are you going?”

“I’m not going to wait,” Swaine answered. “I’m going out to find some answers.” He paused, noticing someone walking into the waiting room.

It was Shizuo.

“Shizuo? …What brings you by?”

Shizuo held something up. It was a small clear pebble with an angel inside. “I found this in the alley by WG’s jeans. I came to give it back,” he replied, handing it to the thief. “How is she?”

“We don’t know, the others went to see---“

“Not good,” a voice replied. Everyone turned, seeing the others walking back in. Puggsy was the one who spoke. “She froze at the sight of us, then puked her guts out. The doctor said she’ll need some time before she can see everyone at once.”

Tracker then broke down. “My poor little sister…!” she sobbed. Freddy rushed forth and hugged her tight.

Fangs looked at Puggsy. “…it’s that bad?” he whispered. His best friend nodded.

Swaine walked out. Shizuo followed him. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“I’m going to put an ear out, see if anyone knows if anyone was plotting to rape WG,” Swaine stated.

“Count me in, too.”

They turned around, seeing FF2 was following them. “Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend?” Shizuo asked.

“I want to… but apparently, she won’t be able to look at me without snapping. Until I’m able to console her, I’m going to use my time to find the guy who did this and make them regret ever being born.”

“So we’re all on the same page,” Fanatic said, walking beside him.

Swaine looked at the two, then gave a nod. “Alright. We’ll each take a district,” he looked at Shizuo. “…Do you wish to join, or are you going back to chasing Izaya?”

Shizuo scoffed, lighting a cigarette once they got outside. “I’ll keep an eye out and let you know if I find anything useful.”

With that, they all walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hours had passed. WG woke up again.

She looked over, seeing ATF looking out a window. He turned to her, then walked over. “Fanatic wanted me to give this to you,” he replied, handing her a Deadpool keychain.

WG looked at it.

Oh yeah, they were selling these at the convention. She was going to buy one tomorrow--- she loved to collect keychains of her favorite characters.

…

But she wouldn’t be going to the convention again.

That’s why Fanatic gave her his, right?

She wouldn’t be able to leave the hospital for a few days, correct?

…

She might not be able to go anywhere at all…

Now that she knew how vulnerable she was now…

She couldn’t use her powers or anything. She got raped.

She wasn’t smart enough to be aware of her surroundings. She let her mind wander. She got raped.

Her friends would never look at her the same way again. Fuck, Puggsy even looked at her with pity. And why shouldn’t he? She got raped.

She had been saving it for FF2, on their wedding night, when they got married in the future; they could have got married by now, but she wasn’t ready. Now she never will be. She got raped.

She wouldn’t let him touch her again, because all she would remember was how she was held down and defiled. She wouldn’t let anyone touch her, not even her own brother. She got raped.

She looked at the keychain.

Raped. She got raped.

Yet she was given a present, as if she was just recovering from an illness. A little ‘Get Well Soon’ present.

It was pointless. Even insulting. She would never be well.

She got raped.

She threw the keychain across the room, then buried her face in her arms. She didn’t look at ATF. She wished he would leave. But she knew he wouldn’t.

ATF looked at the keychain, now on the floor. He lowered his head, wanting to cry, but he spent all his tears. He walked over and curled up in a chair to try to get some sleep. He knew his sister didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to see anyone… but he wouldn’t leave her.

He couldn’t hug her, even though he wanted to. Everyone did, but it would just make her sick. The most he could do was just be there until she was ready to talk.

Yet she wouldn’t talk. She couldn’t.

Chances are, she would never speak again.

She got raped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I may be pushing the envelope with the trauma… but it’s trauma. Everyone reacts differently. Some may react worse than the person in the story. To be honest, it may get worse. **

**Still reading? Kudos to your courage… either that, or you’re malicious and enjoy someone’s pain, in that case fuck you. But if you just want to see how the victim overcomes and who the rapists are and if her friends will manage to find them, I appreciate your interest in the mystery. **

**Next chapter will skip a few days. I’m bad at writing investigation stories so that may be watered down. Basically I just cut to the chase--- whether or not they’ve heard anything, and if/when they find any hints on the attacker. **


	5. Trauma Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by at the hospital as WG's mental condition borders unstable. Everyone visits her to try to help her talk... but only Swaine gets a solid reaction.

**Welcome to the next chapter, those who are hoping this story has a happy ending. For those of you who doubt so… well, we’ll see who will be right. **

**Also I don’t exactly know how doctors examine patients in this circumstance, so forgive me if anything seems off and feel free to lend some constructive criticism on the medical subject.**

**Read on.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had been one week since she woke up in the hospital.

She barely slept.

The only time she slept was when she had to be sedated for the doctor to examine her--- she wouldn’t let anyone touch her. Perhaps the most difficult part was when they needed a urine sample from her; the nurse had to stand by in order to make sure she pissed, which only made her uncomfortable. After three hours, they allowed ATF to stand by the door, being the only one his sister was comfortable around.

But not too comfortable. He still couldn’t hug her. He thought about hugging her while she was unconscious… but it sounded wrong. He kept trying to use his psychic gift to figure out when he’d be able to hug her, yet the concentration escaped him. He was still too angry that this happened…

WG didn’t say a word. All she could do was lie in bed, hoping that this was just a nightmare--- perhaps she fell into a coma after getting in a fight at the Anime Con. Maybe Shizuo was throwing a vending machine and it hit her by accident. Maybe this was all just a bad dream.

And maybe money would rain from the sky.

She gave up on this being a nightmare long ago. It was a nightmare, but one she could not wake up from.

She couldn’t sleep, as every time she slipped off to the realm of dreams… all she could see was the memory of that night.

Hear the soulless laughter. See the fear-filled eyes of one of them. Feel hands touching her all over…

She could barely eat. She would just throw it up again--- especially since hospital food was known for making anyone feel sick. ATF would sneak her a 7UP and some saltine crackers. That much she could keep down.

She had nightmares of what might have happened had her attackers been able to continue. Her recent one involved the man fucking her in the mouth. She woke up and threw up.

ATF kept talking to her. He didn’t say anything along the lines of ‘it’ll be okay’, because he didn’t know. He just chose to leave the matter alone until his sister was ready to handle it, and try to keep her mind out of the dark.

He told her stories about when he was sent to the past, how he squared off with Deadpool (the fight ending in a tie), and how his kitten, Captain Sprinkles, once climbed to the top of the curtains and pounced on him from above.

He kept talking to her, hoping to get a response.

After a week, she finally had something to say.

“Anti…” she whispered quietly. Her brother gave her his full attention. “…don’t tell our family.”

And she remained silent after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He repeated the message to the others, when they came back to visit. FF2 and Fanatic had yet to find any results, though Swaine was still lurking around to find information. The police had yet to find a lead, still waiting for DNA results.

“But… why shouldn’t we tell her family?” Fangs asked. “They need to know, don’t they?”

ATF shook his head. “They would just make the situation worse. …One time, our oldest sister took her out to a bar to watch some stand up, and they had a party afterward. WG just wanted to go home because all people did was stand around talking and drinking. Our sister said they would leave in ten-fifteen minutes… well, minutes turned into 2 hours, and WG was starting to feel sick, and ended up crying out of stress. Finally, our sister took her home and she stayed quiet. …But everyone kept nosing in. Our sister and her boyfriend thought that some goon was messing with her, and then spread the idea to our mom who ended up breaking into her house just to see what was up.”

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. “Seriously? Don’t they know that if some creep was putting the moves on WG at a bar, she’d take out her switchblade and start a fight?” he commented.

“Apparently not. Ironically, Jennifer was the only one who knew that WG just wanted to go home. …Point is, our family always saw WG as weak, thinking she couldn’t take care of herself. If they find out about this, they’re just going to hold onto that fact--- maybe even keep her from coming back to the tooniverse, pitying her and shit like that.”

Puggsy turned to the others. “None of you said anything to her parents or anything, right?”

“We’ve been busy looking for the asshole who raped her, so no way.” Fanatic said.

“Considering her sister has a tendency to run her mouth, I didn’t call them up either.” Tracker added. “WG is at her wits end--- dragging her family into it before she’s recovered will probably give her a stroke!”

“I don’t even know who her parents are,” Junpei scoffed.

“Like, same here. We just know her sister,” Shaggy added, and the others nodded.

“Good, now lets keep our mouths shut until WG is ready. …Actually, scratch that--- lets never bring it up to anyone,” FF2 said. Everyone agreed. “So… can we see her now, Anti?”

ATF shrugged. “You can… but just one or two per day. The doctor said we should take it slow,”

Everyone obeyed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tracker and Fanatic went in first that day, after the two won a few Rock, Paper, Scissors tournaments.

Tracker asked if she was feeling any better; WG didn’t speak, but shook her head. Fanatic tried to cheer her up by telling her a few funny jokes he go from some _Transformer_ comics and _Calvin and Hobbes_ stories he read online; she wanted to laugh, but stayed quiet.

Tracker tried to give her a hug before visiting hours were over. WG flinched, moving away from her. Tracker walked out, tears in her eyes; Fanatic kept a hand on her shoulder as he followed her out.

“Not even a smirk…” Fanatic sighed as they walked. He shook his head. “I’m going to keep trying, though. Getting her to laugh is one step in helping her spirits lift!”

Tracker sighed. “I’m going to keep praying. She… she needs the Lord’s help for this,” she sniffled.

Fanatic only nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Fangs, Puggsy, Shaggy and Scooby walked in--- they all drew the longest straws and tied.

Shaggy brought snacks, while making the remark that he was thankful hospitals had vending machines, as even he wouldn’t eat the ‘food’ they served. WG tried eating a cookie…

…only to puke it up.

Thankfully, Shaggy brought her a Sierra Mist too.

Scooby gave her a Dyno-Mutt comic book he brought with him on the trip. She wanted to thank him, but didn’t.

Fangs tried to cheer her up, telling her about how Puggsy got KO’d when Inuyasha threw Edward Elric at the short teen at Anime Con. He then began to ramble about meeting several other characters, from the Host Club to One Piece… only to get elbowed by Puggsy, when they noticed WG just looked depressed.

Of course she would be. The convention ended over a week ago. She missed most of the fun.

Shaggy decided to leave, not knowing what else to do; Scooby went with him. “Um… feel better soon, alright?” Shaggy stated, trying to console her before leaving.

She only put her face in her arms. Fangs bit his lip, looking at Puggsy.

The short teen walked over. “Try to stay strong, okay? We’re here when you’re ready to talk,” he said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched, pushing him away. Had she a voice, she would scream at him to get out.

The two walked out in a melancholy. “…she’s not going to be alright for a while, is she?” Fangs asked in a quiet whimper.

Puggsy sighed. “I don’t know,” he answered.

He had doubts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Junpei came in the next day. He had a gift as well. “I got you a new jacket… I looked for one that matched your other one, but this was the closest I could find,” he said to her.

The jacket was a dark-gray color, with a cross on the left side. It was reversible, the inside black with a white cross-outline on the back, the word “Affliction” written above it.

She hugged the jacket. All she had to wear was a hospital gown, and the blankets on her bed barely provided any warmth. Yet tears brimmed her eyes. Her old jacket, which she had for years, had been ripped to shreds…

“I-I tried looking for another keychain for you too… Speaking of looking, we’re on the hunt for the guy who attacked you. Any clues you can give us?”

WG opened her mouth to speak… but couldn’t find her voice. Suppose whoever attacked her went after her friends next?

“C’mon, you gotta give us something… Otherwise, they might hurt someone else.”

He had a point… but she still couldn’t speak. Instead, she held up three fingers.

“Three? …There were three of them?!”

She nodded, wincing.

“Do you remember what they looked like?”

She shook her head… though paused, making a curve-motion in front of her chest.

Only Junpei would understand what that meant. He gawked. “They were WOMEN?!”

She held up one finger.

“One woman… yeesh… only time that turns me on is when I’m watching a yuri---“ He froze, blushing and catching himself. “Fuck--- sorry, WG!”

She only looked down at the jacket he gave her. She sighed.

He stood up. “I’m going to tell the others, okay? …If you remember anything else, don’t hold back. We all want to kick some ass for you,”

She lied down, turning away from him. She wanted to sleep now.

Junpei began to walk out. He paused, looking back at her, but didn’t know what to say. He left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With the information Junpei gave, the investigation proved both more simple… but also more complicated. Instead of just one person to hunt down, now they had three.

Feeling desperate, FF2 finally contacted Izaya, giving him this information… and offering to pay the informant 500,000 yen. “I had Celty on patrol this week, to be honest.” Izaya admitted, when FF2 met him in his office/apartment. The informant was spinning in his computer chair as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “If someone is out raping people with super-powers, I’d like to know how they’re subduing them--- a drug, perhaps? Maybe a power themselves?”

“Just find out. I want to kill the fuckers who raped my girlfriend,” FF2 sneered.

“Where’s my money?”

“Results first, then you get your money,” FF2 then left.

He had doubts Izaya would help him right away…

But right now, he had to see his girlfriend.

Izaya watched him go, then pulled up his Dollars chat-room to see if anyone was talking about any similar cases. He had brought up WG’s a while back.

Sadly, no one brought up any information. The rape-case actually turned into old-news, with the others bringing up supernatural killings and other crazy things that often happened in Ikebukuro.

But he wasn’t bored with the case, yet.

He looked at a picture pinned on the wall of his two little twin sisters. Whenever a rape occurred, he was quick to get the details and get the bastard locked up just to protect his loved ones.

If something happened to them…

…

Fuck, he had to find these people.

“So, there were three--- two men, one woman,” he said, then typed at his Dollars chat, before walking out.

Hopefully someone would drop a hint.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2 walked into the hospital the following day. Swaine was at the nurse’s desk, asking if WG was showing any signs of recovery, when he noticed the Black Alchemist Author. “Any luck on your investigation?” FF2 asked in a heavy sigh.

“No. Chances are, whoever did this skipped town… though that doesn’t mean I won’t try to figure out where they went,” Swaine replied.

“Mm.” FF2 only walked ahead.

Swaine followed. “I have to ask, though… you’re a Time Lord, right? Why don’t you just go back in time and prevent WG’s rape?”

FF2 slowed down his pace. In all honesty, he was so enraged the thought never crossed his mind. “I may do that… though I left the TARDIS back in America.” He smiled. “Thanks for the idea,”

Swaine smirked, giving a shrug. “What can I say? I’m a genius,”

They headed to WG’s room; Tracker, Fanatic, and Freddy had walked out. “…I can’t believe it. She always cracks up watching None Piece videos!” Fanatic sighed. He clenched his fists. “I swear to God, if this means those bastards stole her sense of humor too---!”

“…Or she’s just watched them so many times she knows every joke,” Freddy stated, then muttered. “(told you to pull up 5 AM at Freddy’s instead…)”

Tracker looked over at Swaine and FF2. “…Any luck?” she asked.

“None. I asked Izaya for help… I didn’t want to, but I’m desperate,” FF2 replied. “How is she?”

“Pretty quiet, still. ATF ended up falling asleep--- he ran out of conversation, which is a first.” Fanatic replied.

“Let’s see if she’ll talk to you--- so long as she doesn’t throw up at the sight of your face,” Swaine remarked.

“Surprised no one throws up at the sight of YOUR face,” FF2 retorted, and they continued into the room.

WG was staring out the window; ATF, as Fanatic said, was asleep in the chair.

FF2 was nervous. He didn’t know how to approach her. He cleared his throat, inching over. “Hey, sweetie…”he whispered.

She looked over.

Her eyes widened.

For the first time in days, she spoke.

…No, she screamed, covering her face with the blankets.

ATF jolted awake--- his eyes glowing and suddenly he had long claws. “Who’s there?! What’s going on??” he sputtered.

“W-Wherever Girl, calm down! It’s just us!” FF2 exclaimed; ATF calmed down a bit, his claws retracting and his eyes ceasing their glow.

WG, however, continued to tremble as she peeked out from the blankets. “Sis… what is it? What’s wrong?” ATF asked in concern.

She slowly raised her hand, pointing… and finally spoke. “H-He… he looks like… one of them…!” she stammered.

FF2 looked to where her finger was pointing at…

…seeing it was aimed at Swaine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: A touch of suspense. What other way to end a chapter, ne? (Don’t worry, Swaine isn’t the culprit--- that would make no sense in the set-up and would be sick and demented of me to put in… even for THIS story). **

**Let me take this moment to remind you that this is just a story. None of the events are true, nor do I wish them to be true. This is just to help deal with a fear, no different than someone writing a story where one of their heroes beats up a monster. But this time the monster is psychological-trauma, and the hero is therapy and comfort. **

**…Just to reassure you that, yes, fluff will occur, but not for a while. *dammit* **

**Pretty sure you all already think I need therapy after reading this, but I digress. This is a serious issue we’re dealing with, however, and for those of you who had to deal with this or know someone who did, I pray for you and hope the heathens who commit such acts either die or live to regret it deeply. **

**Next chapter, WG’s memory clears up a little, and we may or may not get a hint of who is behind this.**


	6. A Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite feeling insecure, WG returns to the hotel. Meanwhile, we get a glimpse of her attackers.

**Let’s see if we can get some clarification on that last part, shall we?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

WG steadied her breath, closing her eyes---

_He was hunched over her; in the dim glow from a pair of passing car-lights, she made out messy hair, a pale complexion… and those eyes filled with fear. _

She opened them, looking at Swaine once more. No, he didn’t look exactly like one of her rapists… but the resemblance was nearly close. Differences were Swaine’s complexion was a bit tan; his hair, though messy, was more tangled and curled whereas the other’s was just frizzed and shagged; and her attacker had no facial hair… actually, he looked younger than the thief did.

“...I look like a rapist…?” Swaine repeated, dumbstruck.

“N-Not entirely…” WG replied, looking away. “…O-One of them… his hair was messy, and his eyes were wide. He looked younger, too. …that’s all I can remember.”

“What about the other two?” FF2 asked.

She shook her head. “I don’t know… I think they kept their faces hidden…”

“Well… at least we’ve got one lead to go off of,” Swaine said, though felt a bit awkward.

“Yeah--- except in the world of Anime, there’s hundreds--- maybe thousands--- of guys with crazy hairstyles!” ATF repeated.

“…Then we’ll just look for the ones who’ve been in Ikebukuro.” With that, Swaine walked out.

FF2 sat down in a chair, looking at WG. “…so… when did the doctors say you could leave?” he asked.

WG shook her head; it wasn’t that she didn’t know--- the doctors said she could leave in three weeks, and it had already been two. …Problem was, she didn’t want to leave--- she didn’t want to go anywhere.

She didn’t feel safe.

ATF knew this. He walked over, sitting down on the bed--- keeping a foot away from her, though, so not to cause her to freak out. “WG… we’ll have to head home, sometime. W-We were supposed to be back home two days ago.” He told her, calmly.

She curled up. _I’m too weak to leave… I can barely sleep. _She thought, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. _How can I go home like this? …I’ll never be able to go on with my life as if nothing happened--- and everyone else will notice, and start demanding questions… and I won’t be able to answer them. Fuck, I may never face anyone again… I can barely talk to---_

“It’ll be alright, sweetie. I’ll stick by you,” FF2 promised, interrupting her thoughts; he rested a hand on her shoulder.

At the feel of his touch… she slapped him.

Hard.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” she screamed. “Don’t ever touch me again! Don’t tell me it’ll be alright--- you don’t know what I had to go through! You weren’t there…!” she began to sob. “You… you weren’t there…”

FF2 rubbed his face, stunned. Slowly, he stood up, walking out of the room, listening as his girlfriend sobbed into her arms.

That’s right.

He wasn’t there.

After all those times he promised he would protect her…

He winced. That day, when she said she was going to return to the hotel, he had this feeling he should go with her… but he didn’t. He remembered WG was tough enough to handle herself, and would be back safely.

He was wrong.

Tears rolled down his face as he exited the hospital; he leaned against the wall, slumping down and covering his face as he sobbed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a bar known as The Gutter; it was an underground pub where thugs and dopers alike got stoned, drunk, laid… on some occasions, killed. It was a dim-lit joint where you had to watch your back, as it was hard to tell who was carrying what.

Sitting far back in the corner, at a table where the lightbulb had long burned out, two figures sat in the dark. “So… any word about our little toy?” the man of the two asked.

“Still in the hospital. Little bitch probably got traumatized from the experience,” the woman answered, smoking a cigarette. She smirked. “I don’t see why--- I enjoyed myself. Been a while since we found a virgin.”

“She was a tight one--- makes sense, as our ‘colleague’ had a dick thinner than a pencil… at least, compared to my junk, he did.”

“Stop bragging, no one cares how big your wang is. I only care about whether or not that kid can keep his mouth shut,”

“Oh, he will… unless he wants us to do the same to his little sister.”

“The Black Diamond? …I heard she was pretty fierce.”

The man held up a gun--- though instead of bullets, was loaded with syringes. “We’ll just do to her what we did to that other whore. This stuff can destabilize any kind of power for up to 3 weeks--- so we’d have plenty of time to fuck around with her. Maybe even make her brother watch as punishment if he squeals.”

The woman smirked. “I heard she was a lesbian… I may take her for myself, anyway.” She looked over, watching as a fight took place at the bar--- beer bottles were smashed and swear words were exchanged. She sneered. “So when can we go back? I’m sick of this part of town,”

“Once we get word that those others have left Ikebukuro. They may still be looking for us,”

“So? Why don’t we just use the serum on them, too, and take them all out?”

“Because it took five days to perfect this drug, and six months to create enough for our trip; unless you want to go clear back to the lab to recreate it, we can’t risk wasting it.”

“Why can’t we just sell it and have it massed produced--- you know, like real drug-dealers?”

He put the gun away. “With great power comes great responsibility. You never know what kind of sickos are out there,” with that, he smirked, the two of them chuckling.

Someone shot a light out, and they noticed the fight was spreading through the bar; two guys ended up crashing onto their table. Sighing in irritance, the two left.

Later on everyone in that bar was found dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week had passed since WG smacked FF2.

By this time, the doctor claimed that she was welcome to leave, their examinations complete--- they promised to contact her once the results came in. But she wouldn’t leave, remaining on the bed, trembling at the thought of going out onto the streets.

ATF had a solution to this. He opened a portal back to her hotel room. “Just go on through. …The hotel management claimed they weren’t going to charge for our stay until you returned--- since, you know, it would be pointless to charge for a room that wasn’t being used…” he said, trying to keep the conversation light, as he had been doing for the past several days.

WG looked at the portal…

…then ran through it, not looking back. She was wearing her new jacket--- the only source of clothing she had with her--- which was long enough to go past her thighs.

Once through, she scrambled onto the bed and hid under the covers, acting like a child racing underneath their safety-blanket after turning off the light-switch at bedtime.

ATF sighed, closing the portal. He then went to the receptionist and had her name checked out, then sent a multi-message to the others telling them that she was back at the hotel; he opened a portal to her room, going over to her suitcase and sorting through some clothes, pulling out a pair of her jeans, fresh underwear, and a T-shirt with a picture of a cat sticking its tongue out. He set them by her on the bed, then walked over and closed the curtains.

He sat down on the other bed, watching her for a moment. She barely moved an inch, probably having fallen asleep--- being in a hotel was 20-steps up from having to sleep in a hospital, so she must have felt comfortable.

Maybe.

He didn’t know if she’d feel comfortable ever again.

He felt tired, lying down, though still watched her.

“…please come back…” ATF whispered, before drifting off to sleep himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: So, our antagonists are slightly revealed; as for their motives, I am at a loss--- personally, I think they just like to be ass-fucks. But what about the third? We will get to him later. **

**In the meantime, WG is far from recovery--- actually, next chapter, her mentality may break down (further than it already has, clearly). Question is, will the others be able to keep her from doing anything drastic?**


	7. Will She Be Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters share thoughts and feelings about their friend's state. Meanwhile, WG makes a drastic decision.

**Warning! This chapter includes more mental trauma and suicide-themes! Please skip if you are under threat of triggering!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“…Is she doing any better?” Junpei asked, sitting in his hotel room with Swaine; the two, unfortunately, ended up having to share a room… though considering the situation, it was the least of their problems.

“ATF said she’s been sleeping all day.” Swaine replied, rubbing his face and sitting down; after two weeks of eavesdropping in bars, restaurants, alleys, night-clubs, and other joints sleazy characters would go, he was tired. “…I can’t blame her. I’d probably sleep for as long as I could, if I were in her spot…”

“And you didn’t find anything on the dude who looks like you?”

Swaine shot him a glare. “…No. And stop putting it that way. …It already makes me feel sick enough.”

“Sorry…”

The thief sighed, lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Normally it was easy for him to get the dirt on someone--- he had sharp hearing and a silver tongue that could help him pick up any useful information. But it seemed like fate wanted to fuck around with him these days…

He decided to shift the subject. “…When do you have to go back to Iwatodai? Summer break will be over in less than a month,”

The teen shrugged. “I already missed my flight. ATF said he’d open a portal back to the Dorm for me whenever, so… I don’t know. I just want to make sure WG will be okay,” he began to wince.

“Yeah… that’s why I’m not going back to Hamelin yet.” _Not until I find the bastards who did this. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs and Puggsy sat in their hotel room. Shaggy and Scooby had checked out a few days ago--- mainly to meet up with the rest of Mystery Inc. and see if the gang could help find the culprit. …Puggsy had to sneer at the idea--- the meddling kids were more experienced in catching bad guys in masks. Catching a rapist--- let alone three--- was a whole different case.

Fangs stayed mostly for Tracker’s sake; that much Puggsy could understand. Tracker was his youngest daughter--- even if she was adopted by Freddy after a bad kidnapping experience. Maybe that’s why he was sticking by her now--- he didn’t want either of them to go through a worse experience than what they already had to deal with.

Puggsy… well, he was still pissed. He and WG might not have gotten along over the years, their relationship involving insults and the short teen getting hit with something… but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about her. Actually… he was worried sick about her now.

WG, though strong at times, still had a mental vulnerability. He would never forget that day he found out she slit her wrists…

Fuck, what if she tried it again?

He stood up, walking out of the room. “…Are you going to see WG?” Fangs guessed.

“Yeah. …I just want to make sure she…” Puggsy began to reply, but stopped himself. _Make sure she doesn’t try to kill herself again. _“…make sure she’s okay,”

Fangs bit his bottom lip. “…she hasn’t been okay…”

“She will be. You’ll see… it’ll take some time, but she’ll return to normalcy.” It was an empty promise. Even Fangs, as dim as he was, knew it.

Still, his friend only nodded in response, clinging to that shred of hope that Puggsy was right.

But he was never more wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fanatic sat with Tracker, Freddy, and FF2 in their hotel room; normally FF2 would be rooming with WG... but with circumstances as they are, he had to find somewhere else to sleep.

“So… you think if WG stays quiet, we’ll get a free stay here?” Fanatic asked.

“Fanatic!” Tracker snapped. “This is no time for jokes!”

“Hey, humor is my only defense right now, give me a break!” Fanatic sighed, sniffling. “…it’s all I can do… WG would want me to keep trying to make everyone laugh--- I want to hear her laugh again, so I have to keep trying. It’s all I can do… until I find those fuckers and kill them.”

“Any word from Izaya?” Freddy asked FF2.

“…No. The bastards probably left town.” FF2 stated, then stood up. “…I’m going to go find ATF and have him take me back to America. I’m going to use the TARDIS to go back and save her,”

“Wouldn’t that cause a rip in the timeline?” Fanatic asked. “I mean, there was a Doctor Who episode where they went back in time to prevent someone’s death, and these creatures appeared---“

“I don’t care if the damn universe explodes! It’s better than her having to suffer!” With that, FF2 stormed out.

“FF2---! Wait up!” Tracker called, but her cousin ran on. She sighed, looking at Freddy. “…I’m scared, Papa Bear. This whole situation… it’s fucked us all up!”

“I know…but we have to stay strong for WG’s sake. If we keep acting depressed… well, who knows what kind of impact it would have on her in a fragile state?” Freddy stated.

Tracker cringed. She didn’t want to know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ATF looked at WG. She was awake now… at least, she seemed to be, her eyes were open and she was sitting up. Yet she kept quiet, shaking a bit.

“…Sleep good?” ATF asked. His sister shook her head. “…Nightmares?” She nodded. He sighed, then motioned to the clothes he set on her bed. “I took out some clothes for you. I didn’t know what shirt to pick, the tye-dye one or the kitty one…”

_What’s the point of getting dressed? Why get up at all? I’m not leaving the room. _WG thought, looking out the window. It was a beautiful afternoon, the weather so nice she could take a walk… yet it made her feel sick instead.

“…Mom called. I told her we were running late because of some villain’s scheme,” ATF spoke again. “I told her you had been in the hospital because of injuries and you’re still recovering. She was worried, as usual…”

_She’d freak out if she knew the truth… everyone would pity me, deem me weak once they find out. They’ll find out. No matter how hard I try to be subtle, something always gives me away… They’ll throw me in therapy again, but not because of insanity--- because of this; if it never helped before, it won’t help now…_

“It’s been almost a month… When do you want to leave?” ATF asked. She stayed silent. He walked over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Sis---“

*Slap!*

She smacked his arm, giving him a sharp glare. He bit his lip, backing away. He paced around a little, before deciding to turn on the radio to kill the silence, though it didn’t do much.

“I’m… um… going to hit the vending machine. Do you want anything?” he asked, but she shook her head. He sighed, walking out.

WG continued to sit there, looking at the clothes in front of her. Standing up, she put them on, along with her new jacket. She looked in the mirror.

She looked fine, maybe a little paler than usual. The clothes were comfortable.

It was as if nothing happened.

But she didn’t feel fine. She still felt sick. Even while sleeping, she couldn’t relax. Her nightmare involved her being chained up, some demon dragging her around, controlling her arms and legs, taunting her to fight back, evil laughter echoing in the dark.

It was due to the aftershock, symbolizing her loss of control… loss of self esteem… loss of innocence…

She wouldn’t be able to go home. She wouldn’t be able to hang out anymore. She’d be a recluse--- fuck, she wouldn’t even be able to type a private message without the memory haunting her mind. No one could touch her without her snapping--- every time she was touched, she only thought about how she was grabbed, held down, and violated.

It was the worst… she wanted to be held, but didn’t want anyone to lay a hand on her. Hugging and being hugged were the one things that helped her feel better--- but she would only push them away.

_It’s hopeless… _she thought, then looked at the window.

…

They were pretty high up.

She walked out onto the balcony. The fresh air usually felt nice… but it only made her feel cold.

She looked down at the pavement. A few people were out walking--- she would have to wait until it was clear, then she would jump.

Granted, it wasn’t the first time she jumped from a great height. Hell, balcony-jumping was how she could turn into Zippy quicker--- her alter-ego.

…

Zippy had disappeared that night. She wouldn’t change.

Hitting the pavement would hurt--- but the pain would go away, unlike the pain she had to deal with now.

The people below passed on. The sidewalk was clear for the moment.

She stepped onto the railing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy walked to the hotel room. He heard music on inside--- a soft song playing.

He knocked. “WG? ATF? It’s me,” he said.

FF2 walked over, barely acknowledging the short teen and knocking on the door.“Anti, I need to talk to you,” he said, but didn’t get an answer; taking out his spare card-key to the room and unlocking the door.

They walked inside…

Just in time to see WG step onto the railing.

Puggsy’s heart stopped. “WHEREVER GIRL!” he shouted, rushing forth, FF2 racing beside him.

She went over; they hit the railing, watching as she fell…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Who can say where the roads meet_

_That love might be, in your heart?_

_And who can say when the day sleeps_

_As the night keeps all your heart?_

_Night keeps, all your heart~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Nothing like a soundtrack to make a good story, ne? Well… lets see what awaits after this cliffhanger. **

**Song Used: “Only Time” by Enya (somehow I always think of freefalling as this song plays--- that and this commercial where this guy does the splits between two moving trucks.)**


	8. Damn Those Rapists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Celty meet up to discuss the investigation, just in time to 'catch' someone in a predicament. Oh, and Puggsy goes freefalling.

**Now to see if someone hits the pavement!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizuo walked past the alley once more.

It wasn’t that he was that concerned… Ikebukuro was known for its dangerous reputation. Hell, he was part of it--- there wasn’t a week that went by that the protozoan didn’t smash something or break any bones.

But these past few weeks had altered his routine.

For one thing, Izaya barely showed his face; the informant had been keeping out of the district ever since he learned that another super-human had been subdued--- too easily, to be exact. Perhaps he was looking into it--- but for what reasons? To make a deal with the assholes who hurt that girl, or to get a trace and turn them in?

…

For some reason, Shizuo figured the latter. Not that Izaya cared about what happened to WG, but the kind of people that attacked her. If they took out a girl who had laser-vision and super-strength… who knows what they would do to someone without powers?

Suppose they went after the informant’s little sisters…

Maybe that’s why Shizuo himself kept returning to the alley, looking for clues. Despite his vicious rivalry with the flea, he cared about the little twins. If those sickos even thought about fucking with them, the blonde wouldn’t hesitate to impale all three of them with a street-sign!

He kept looking around the alley. The others had gathered the remains of their friend’s clothes a while back. Nothing else seemed to be lying around.

The police had yet to find a DNA trace. Shit, with all the havoc this town dealt with, it would be another few months before they delivered any results…

If they didn’t shrug it off, that is. The cops were assholes in Ikebukuro more often than not.

There came the sound of a motorcycle, as Celty pulled up. The dullahan held up her tablet. _[Still looking for those creeps?] _she asked; the Headless Rider had been informed of the incident by both Shizuo and Izaya (being a mutual friend of the two).

“Yeah. Still nothing… Swaine hasn’t heard anything, either--- that thief’s been lurking all over, straining his ears and eyes for anyone linked to the rape,” Shizuo replied. He turned to her, lighting a cigarette. “What about you?”

Celty typed again. _[No. Whoever pulled this off has their tracks covered. I’ve been riding all over the city looking for__

She stopped typing. Without hesitation, she revved up her motorcycle and sped down the street!

“Oi! Celty, wait up!” Shizuo called, racing after her. Normally the dullahan didn’t leave in such a rush--- unless a patrol officer was driving by, as she had a fear of them.

She didn’t go too far, as she stopped at the next block; she sent some of her shadows ahead of her, making them form a large net.

Shizuo’s eyes widened, seeing what the rush was about.

Someone had jumped off a balcony.

“What the--- is that…?!” Shizuo gasped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“WHEREVER GIRL!”

She heard one of her friends shouting. Puggsy’s voice, it sounded like.

It was funny--- he shouted her name so many times she had grown used to it. Chances are, he probably shouted it more times than Shizuo shouted Izaya’s--- only difference was the raven-haired teen always chased after the blonde author; their fights never resulted in violence… not on Puggsy’s part, at least. WG normally was the one who sent him flying through a brick wall or out a window most of the time.

…

She never was very nice to him, was she?

Writing stories where he got shot, kidnapped, suffering from her pranks… and for what reason? Just because it seemed fun? For the sake of some plot? Talk about cyber-bullying…

Maybe this was her karma…

The one thing she would never do to him happened to her--- all because she got a kick out of pissing him off.

…

The ground was coming up fast, yet in her mind everything seemed to go in slow-motion, allowing her mind to wander into regretful memories.

She looked up at the sky, growing distant…

…

Blackness enveloped her just then.

But she didn’t die.

No…

Someone caught her--- or rather, something.

Shadows moved about underneath her, holding her as if she landed on a safety-net. Slowly, they lowered her to the ground.

“OI! What the hell are you doing!?” came a familiar shout (not Puggsy’s); she looked over, seeing Shizuo running towards her.

In front of her now was Celty, the dullahan holding up a tablet.

…

What it said, WG didn’t know--- it was written in Japanese.

Not that it mattered. The author realized that she had just jumped from a great height…

But she was still alive.

Shizuo was close now. “Hey, why were you fall---“

Before he finished, WG tried to sprint away; Celty quickly summoned shadows to block her path. Her mind was a blank with paranoia. She had jumped. She didn’t want to live. Yet she was stopped.

Perhaps this was her karma. She would never escape suffering…

“L-Let me go…!” WG wanted to scream, but her voice only came out as a startled whimper.

“Hold on--- what happened…?” Shizuo asked, grabbing her shoulder.

By reflex, she turned and punched him in the face! …Which… to Shizuo… felt more like a tiny slap. The protozoan gave her a dark glare, and the author was worried she was going to hit the pavement harder than she would have during her fall---

*CRASH!*

Something hit the ground behind them…

“Ow….” Puggsy groaned, lying face-first on the ground. Being a cartoon, hitting the concrete from 20 stories barely fazed him… okay, it hurt like hell, but nothing he hadn’t felt before.

“Why the hell is everyone jumping off this building?!” Shizuo demanded.

Puggsy stood up--- his frontal body flattened until it popped back into shape--- and he stormed passed Shizuo towards WG; she tried to run again, but the cartoon grabbed her.

*Slap!*

She smacked him across the face… but he still hung on. She tugged and pulled, kicking his shins, punching his abdomen, whimpering and growling like a trapped animal…

Like falling off a building, the pain she inflicted on him barely left a mark--- considering he had a werewolf harass him ‘round the clock, not much did. “WG, that’s enough!” he snarled, pulling her forth and trapping her in his arms, crossing them over her abdomen and keeping her own arms locked.

“Let me go! Let me go! Fuck! Just let…!” WG yelled, her voice cracking as tears ran down her face. “Just… let.. me… die…!”

Suddenly her body went rigid; in her struggle, she failed to notice Celty reach over and pinch her neck.

She fell unconscious within a second.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_[I’m sorry. It was the only way to calm her down.] _Celty typed on her tablet, showing it to Puggsy… who arched an eyebrow at the Japanese text.

“Um… translation, please?” Puggsy asked, looking at Shizuo.

“She had to knock out your friend to get her to calm down,” Shizuo summed up, looking at WG.”…What the hell happened?”

Puggsy looked at WG, loosening his grip and draping one of her arms around his shoulders, holding her up better. “…Suicide attempt…” he muttered, anger and sorrow burning in his heart.

There came rushed footsteps, as FF2 came running out. “What *puff puff* exactly *huff* were you planning *pant pant* to accomplish *gasp* from jumping off the balcony?!” he asked Puggsy… while out of breath.

“Trying to catch your girlfriend before she hit the concrete, for one thing!”

“I don’t see why…” came a voice, as ATF walked up… eating a bag of potato chips he got from a vending machine. “WG is part cartoon--- jumping off a building wouldn’t really kill her. Hell, she leaps off balconies for fun back home, remember?”

“And you knew this was going to happen?!” Puggsy demanded.

“Yeah--- Celty catching her and everything.” ATF turned to the dullahan. “Thank you for saving my sister, even if she wouldn’t die.”

“Don’t be so sure…” FF2 stated. “Cartoons can die--- when they want to. If they choose to give up their life-force for any reason…” he looked at WG, wincing. “…they wouldn’t survive.”

Puggsy sighed, then began to carry WG back into the hotel; FF2 and ATF followed.

Shizuo looked at Celty, who showed him the message:_[She wants to die. I can sense it… it’s like her life-force is draining bit by bit… Unless something changes, she won’t last a week]._

Shizuo turned back to the others. “…Then let’s hope those friends of hers know what to do--- otherwise Ikebukuro will have another suicide to chalk up,” he muttered, walking on.

…

Damn those rapists.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy lied WG back on the bed, before leaning against the wall. The radio was still on, but he didn’t pay any mind to it. He just watched her for five straight minutes. Five minutes turned to ten.

ATF went to inform the others; FF2 sat quietly on the other bed, watching her as well.

Ten minutes turned to twenty.

Chances were, they would be watching her for a while.

The short teen kept watching her, anger and sadness still in his eyes. _I don’t care what’s going on in that head of yours. _He thought, as if his mind could connect to hers. _I know you can pull through… I hope you can pull through… dammit, I’m going to make sure you pull through! _

FF2 seemed to have the same thoughts. His girlfriend was in pain… he wanted that pain to end. He wanted to go back in time and prevent this whole thing--- but for now, he refused to leave her. _You were there for me during my pain… I’ll be there through yours. Somehow… somehow I’ll help you… the way you helped me… _he thought, wincing. _I promise._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try_

_To fix you~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Had to throw in a bit of humor and sweetness here. Mostly sweetness. …C’mon, you really think I wouldn’t include fluff in this story? Granted it may still be a while, but we’ll see. **

**Next Chapter: Everyone is on a suicide watch!**

**Cameos:**

**-Celty (Durarara!!)**

**Song:**

**-Fix You by Coldplay***

***Song may occur again later.**


	9. Suicide Watch Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone agrees WG needs to be monitored (This does not include what she writes online). Swaine, however, decides its best if he goes out to search for answers... and ends up decking Junpei when the teen reprimands him. The authoress then goes to take a shower only to face a surprise. 
> 
> A/N: Missing In Fiction 2 is one of my old fics on 'Fanfiction *dot* Net'.

**Now, let’s see how the others take the news. **

**…Probably not well. :P**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“She tried to WHAT?!” Junpei cried, shocked at the news.

“I know it’s traumatizing… but suicide?” Freddy added, aghast.

ATF had finished telling the others about WG’s suicide-attempt that night… safe to say, it wasn’t exactly a good conversation starter. “It’s hard for you to believe, I know…” he said; he added ‘you’ in reference to the class-clown and animatronic for a reason.

Junpei looked at the others; Tracker was wincing with Fangs hugging her, Swaine was rubbing the back of his neck while shaking his head, Fanatic was… squeezing a Toothless plushie with a trembling lip… and ATF just seemed mellow.

Despite hearing that their friend tried to kill herself, there wasn’t much of an uproar. “Why the hell are we just standing around for?! W-We’ve got to go see her---!” the teen shouted.

“Pugs and FF2 are with her. We’ll see her in the morning,” ATF said, his voice nearly monotone despite the tears rolling down his face.

“How can you be so calm about this?!” Freddy snarled. “It’s like you’re used to it!”

Silence. ATF shifted uncomfortably.

Junpei’s eyes widened. “You mean… She’s done this before?!” he gasped.

“Got it in one,” Swaine whispered.

“Y-yeah… She slit her wrists, once--- b-because she thought FF2 and I were dead, and she lost her dog, Ricky…” Tracker spoke up, wincing. “She was scared, depressed--- she didn’t know what to do… she just felt...”

“Weak…” Fangs finished, biting his lip. He remembered the way WG was acting that day--- he didn’t learn the truth until after _Missing in Fiction 2_ was complete. Yet he still knew something was off about her. She was in bad shape back then… and she was in worse shape now. He looked at ATF. “You can see the future, right? I-Is she going to try again?”

ATF concentrated. “…I got a vision of her trying to jump over a railing. Someone grabs her but I can’t tell who,” he replied. He looked at everyone. “We’ll have to keep an eye on her--- we can’t leave her alone for a single minute until this passes,”

“I’m going up to her room to remove all the sharp objects--- including her sketchbook,” Fanatic said.

“Why her sketchbook?” Freddy questioned.

“Dude, you know how painful a paper-cut is?”

Tracker sighed. “I’m going up, too. Ain’t no way I’m letting my little sister go free-falling again,” she said.

“I’ll go drain all the chemicals in the room before she can drink them. And cover all the outlets. And take out the electronics that aren’t bathtub-friendly. And take all the sheets too. And the pillow cases. And the pencils. And erasers. And glass objects. And socks. And forks, knives, spoons, napkins... Oh, and sneakers---” ATF was saying, listing a whole bunch of objects.

Everyone gave him odd looks.

“…What? When you’re suicidal, anything can be hazardous! Trust me, I’ve tried them all,” ATF stated.

“Brag about your immortality later, bro, we’ve got to suicide-proof the room!” Fanatic sneered.

“Who’s bragging?!”

“Just go!” Tracker sneered, pushing her brother-figures forth.

Fangs and Freddy looked at each other. “What should we do?” Freddy asked.

Fangs took out his wallet. “Go buy a bunch of energy drinks. We may get stuck with the night-shift,” he said, and they walked on.

Swaine sighed, then turned and walked towards the lobby’s entrance. “Where are you going?” Junpei asked.

“Taking another walk to find information,” Swaine muttered in reply.

Junpei reached forth and grabbed him by the shoulder, making him turn around. “Our friend just tried to kill herself--- and it’s not the first time! You’re not going to go do something to help?!”

“I am helping! I’m going out---“

“To do what?! Hang around the slums and hope to hear something?! Wake up, dumbass--- those fuckers aren’t around! They probably went to a different city, probably a different country! You’re not going to find them by just eavesdropping!”

Swaine sneered. “I’m not giving up until I’m certain of that,” He turned to leave. “It’s the only way I can help her,”

Junpei clenched his fists, storming after him. “You’re just avoiding her…” he growled, his tone turning venomous.

Swaine paused for a beat, but continued on. “Am not,”

The teen gave a mock-shrug. “Sure, deny it… but hey, I guess I would too, if I looked like a rapist!”

*BAM!*

Quick as a blink, Swaine turned and swung his fist, his knuckle colliding with Junpei’s jaw; the teen ended up sprawling on the ground. “I told you to stop saying that!” he snapped. “I’m doing what I can to catch the assholes who fucked her up--- it’s better than just sitting around and wishing she’d get better!” with that, he stormed out the door, leaving a few startled patrons to stare.

Two patrons, who were checking out during that time, walked over to Junpei--- one was a purple-haired girl, the other had black hair. “Geez, what an asshole,” the black-haired one scoffed. She looked at Junpei. “You alright?”

“What happened? You mentioned a friend…” the purple-haired girl asked, a bit concerned.

Junpei stood up, shaking his head. “A friend of ours… she…” he began to say, wincing; he turned around, walking to the elevators. “She needs me right now.”

The two girls looked at each other. “…Do you think they’ll be okay, Jita-san?” the purple-haired girl asked.

“I don’t know… but let’s not prod. The last thing they need is a couple strangers getting involved,” Jita answered. “C’mon, Tomo.”

Junpei entered an empty elevator, watching the two girls leave. Once the doors closed, he slumped down, his mind in a frenzy. WG was usually the upbeat, crazy, fun type who didn’t fear death… now, she was welcoming it--- no, ‘forcing’ it to come her way.

He thought about Chidori; she used to cut herself--- she didn’t care about whether she died or not… at least, until she met Junpei and became afraid of death due to attachment. She was afraid of losing him… giving her life to save his…

Tears formed in his eyes. To others, their story was just part of a game… but to him, it was a memory he had to deal with continually. Even though she was revived, even though he knew cartoons couldn’t really die… it still hurt.

Suppose she got hurt the way WG had…

No, don’t think that. It was bad enough one friend had to go through it… to imagine if it happened to his girlfriend--- to the girl he nearly lost…

…fuck, he knew what FF2 must be feeling.

The doors opened and he stepped onto the floor. He looked out the window down at the streets; there was a crowd of people below--- he didn’t spot Swaine amongst them. He was out there, still trying to find answers. Junpei was sticking around to make sure WG would be okay.

They both wanted to help her.

…

Exactly, which one of them had the right idea?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WG woke up hours later… finding everyone was in the room.

Apparently, they had all spent the night; Tracker was sitting by one wall, leaning against Freddy like he was a pillow with Fangs right next to her--- for some reason, there were empty cans of KickStart Mt. Dew© energy drinks lying around the last two.

Across the floor--- where she noticed that a lot of electronics and other objects were missing--- Fanatic and ATF were lying there… with overstuffed duffel bags covered in chains and padlocks… snoring quietly, holding Nerf© dart-guns as if they were guarding the stash of appliances and whatever-else. (She was curious, but at the same time didn’t want to know).

Across the room, sleeping in a chair that was moved in front of the balcony doors, Junpei slept at a sideways angle--- a piece of string tied to the door handle and his wrist, as if to work as an alarm. It looked like he chugged a couple Kickstarts as well, as the cans were located on a night-stand (also placed in front of the door)… and for some reason, the corners of the small table were padded with cotton-balls and band-aids.

There came light snoring from the side, and she saw FF2 sleeping in the other bed; he was in an upright position, as if he had fallen asleep sitting up watching her all night…

_They were all watching me last night… _WG thought--- and she didn’t have to think to know the reason.

It wasn’t a nightmare--- she had jumped to try and kill herself, to end this suffering.

She winced. All her friends were worried sick about her… and her anxiety was making it worse for them. Even if she succeeded in ending her pain through hara-kiri, it would only increase the pain everyone else was feeling. They wanted to help her. She wanted them to help--- she needed their help.

…

…but how _could_ they help?

That’s what she wanted to know. What plans did they have to help her feel better? _Could_ they make her feel better? In every situation, her friends always had some idea or answer when turmoil was in their wake.

As for her--- shit, she was lucky if she could find inspiration for a story. Suicide was the only idea she had right now!

She sat up, sighing. Suicide wasn’t the answer, she knew…

She wanted to feel better--- namely so her friends could stop worrying. But she couldn’t just smile and fake it--- they would see through the charade and worry more.

Rubbing her face, she slipped out of the bed. She didn’t know what time it was (seemed like the alarm-clock was stuffed in that duffel-bag, too), but judging from the dark sky and moonlight, she assumed it was after midnight, maybe nearing dawn.

Not a good hour to wake up after a night of balcony-hopping, but she didn’t feel like resuming sleep.

She had a nightmare… this time it involved one of her friends…

WG gave a shudder. _No. He would never do that, _she told herself; deciding to try to distract from dark thoughts, she walked into the bathroom.

She hadn’t been keeping her hygiene in-check. Not that she was filthy--- at the hospital, she was given sponge-baths… after the doctors sedated her, ATF standing by her side afterwards and assuring she was alright.

But she still felt unclean. She had the urge to take a hot shower--- scrub herself until her skin felt like it would glow in the sunlight and blind people.

Anything to help her feel better…

She drew back the curtain---

And let out a small shout.

Someone was already in the tub!

“Gah! What the…?! What’s going on?!” Puggsy yelped, snapping awake.

“Puggsy…? W-Why are you sleeping in the bathtub…?” WG questioned.

The short teen let out a relieved sigh, readjusting the pillow he had borrowed. “Because there wasn’t any room anywhere else,” he rubbed the back of his neck, turning his head until it cracked. “…ugh, sleeping on a porcelain surface really puts a crick in the neck…”

WG looked at him; he had bags under his eyes, looking as if he hadn’t slept at all; actually, she didn’t even hear him snoring… “How long have you’ve been awake?” she asked.

He looked at his watch. “Until… five minutes ago. You?”

“Just woke up… ‘figured I’d shower… you can go crawl in my bed. I won’t be going back to sleep anytime soon.”

Puggsy stood up, taking the pillow out of the tub with him… though instead of leaving the bathroom, he sat down on the toilet lid. “By all means, go ahead.”

She gave him a ‘What the fuck?’ look. “Pugs, I said I’m taking a shower.”

“I know. I’m just going to watch--- not to sound perverted, but …You know what I mean,”

“Actually, I don’t. Get out.”

“No.”

She glared. “I’m waking the others---“

“Go ahead--- then someone else can take my place. …In case you haven’t figured it out, we’re not letting you out of our sights for a second after the stunt you pulled last night.”

Ah, that was it… of course, what else would give Pugs the nerve? “I won’t do it again… I’m sorry… if you knew how I felt, you’d understand…”

“I don’t… I don’t think I ever will. But I’m sorry, I’m not leaving you alone until you get better,” he crossed his arms, keeping himself firmly seated.

“...I don’t think I ever will…” she looked at the floor. “I mean… I want to get better… but… I-I don’t know. I just don’t. I-I’m too on-edge. Fuck, I can’t even let someone touch me without punching them…”

“Yeah, I know,” he pulled the collar of his shirt down, showing a few bruises earned from last night. “It’s not going to be easy to get over. I can understand that much. It’s going to take time--- a lot of it. …But until then, we’re sticking by you whether you want us around or not.”

WG stared at the floor, counting the tiles. She got up to 9 before she responded. “…I do want you guys around… I… I don’t want to be alone…” she began to tear up. “I don’t know what to do… you guys… you’ll figure out something, right?”

He stood up. “We’re going to try,” he stuck his arm out, inviting her into a hug…

She bit her lip. She really liked it when he hugged her… she really needed the comfort right now…

But she took a step back. Not yet, she decided. She didn’t want to risk hurting him further.

“I’m…um… I’m going to shower now. D-Don’t look, okay?” she whispered.

“I promise,” Puggsy replied. He then covered his eyes, listening as WG turned on the shower; a few seconds later, her heard the *thump* sound of clothes being tossed to the floor.

He counted to fifteen, then peeked out--- not to be a pervert, but to make sure she wouldn’t try anything. She said she wouldn’t do it again… but he couldn’t trust her words. Not until she could convince herself.

He watched her every movement through the foggy/clear curtains, making sure she didn’t try to swallow the shampoo or use the removable nozzle to strangle herself or--- least likely--- hold her mouth open above the shower and drown herself, like a turkey in the rain. …Fuck, why did he listen to ATF last night?

When the water shut off, he covered his eyes, listening as WG stepped out of the shower. After a few seconds, she gave him the okay. “You can look now,”

He looked at her, seeing she was dressed, towel-drying her hair. Despite she was clean, she didn’t seem very refreshed…

They walked out of the bathroom. WG sat on the bed, Puggsy next to her--- keeping a two-foot gap between them--- and they remained silent for a moment.

“We’re going to be checking out, soon. …Do you want to do anything before we leave?” Puggsy asked after five minutes of quietness. “Just… anything to get your mind off things for a while…”

WG clenched her fists… but had to agree he had a point. If she remained moping around, the haunting memory would just continue to plague her. If she made some good memories while she could in the city, maybe it would be easier to move on…

…

But there was only one thing that she wanted to do.

“There is something…” WG said quietly, and Puggsy noticed a dark look in her eye. “I want to find them… and kill them.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Swaine sat on a bench in the park. It was early in the morning--- he had spent the whole night walking around the city; he asked Celty twice if she had seen anything suspicious when the Headless Rider rode by him.

Nothing.

That’s all he kept coming up with.

He looked at the sky, seeing the stars still out. Marcassin was probably wondering what was keeping him… It wouldn’t be a surprise if his brother called Oliver and Esther to come find him and find out what was going on. Maybe the young wizard would be able to find something with his magic…

Not that Swaine would allow them to come to the city. He didn’t want his brother or the kids he had grown so close to get involved in this. …Worst case, what if those sick bastards hurt them? Granted, if anyone dare lay a finger on Marcassin, Oliver, or Esther like that, he’d shoot the fiend between the eyes, the whole lot of them ganging up on their foe with an All-Out Attack and giving them hell.

…

But this was different. Suppose whoever managed to subdue a powerful cartoon-hybrid managed to do the same to a powerful young wizard…?

Swaine… he had no powers. He just had his gun and light fingers. Unless he could sneak up on the asshole without them knowing and shoot them in the heads, he wouldn’t be a match.

That’s why he was still searching. He had to find out who these creeps were, and find out how they could be stopped before someone else got hurt. God help them if they happen to run into him---

*Thud!*

“Oof!”

Someone tripped over his outstretched legs just then; the thief sat up straight, breaking out of his thoughts. “You okay?” he asked, the person in front of him wearing a black hoodie that covered his head.

“Watch where you stretch your legs!” The stranger grumbled, picking up a cell phone. “(No, I’m still here--- just tripped. …No, I’m fine! Just don’t leave school! *sigh* …I’ll tell you later),” he then hung up and took off in a sprint.

“What a jerk,” Swaine muttered; he looked down, noticing that a wallet had fallen out of the stranger’s pocket. He picked it up. “Hey, you dropped something!”

The stranger was across the street; he didn’t hear.

Swaine shrugged, opening the wallet to find some ID. …All that was in there were several pictures of young kids, four in all--- they looked alike, so he assumed they were siblings. He checked the folds, finding an old beat-up driver’s license (from the faded date, he assumed it was 4 years past its expiration).

“Josh… Phry…” he tried to read, but the words were faded, scuffed, and/or smudged--- the license surely had seen better days. The picture itself was all scratched, so there wasn’t much of a chance he’d find the owner in a crowd. “Damn, take better care of your property, weirdo…”

He pocketed the wallet, then headed down the street; tired from yet another unsuccessful search, he decided to return to the hotel. He would take the wallet to the police-station later. Maybe the bar-code on it wasn’t too damaged.

But right now, he needed sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Am I just typing at random now? …Maybe. ;) Thought I’d try to throw in some more humor and drama in order to keep things balanced. **

**And suspense--- though let’s face it, this isn’t the first time WG wanted to kill someone.**

**…Okay, next chapter, we’ll see if any of the randomness leads anywhere. **

**Cameos:**

**-Tomo and Jita: _Seikon no Qwaser_ (*yes, I’ve watched a few episodes… most fucked up anime I’ve ever seen--- but, I like some of the characters, so… meh. I’m insane, just carry on*)**

***Mentions**

**-Oliver, Esther and Marcassin (_Ni no Kuni)_**


	10. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WG decides to go out with the others and find a trace of her attackers... ending up encountering the last person she wanted to see. Meanwhile, Izaya hires a certain group of bounty hunters to assist with the case--- with a bizarre condition.

**New chapter’s up! …Let’s see how WG does being back in public.**

**Also, I feel like I might have over-exaggerated with her being in the hospital for three weeks all stunned… but in my defense, all rape-victims react differently, especially virgins. No one can say how people can cope, and some may even need more time to do so. But, WG is back on her feet and going out to find her attackers and kick ass!**

**…as well as finding it weird to be addressing herself in third-person in these author notes 0_o **

**Um… just read!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Swaine was entering the hotel when WG was walking out. With her were FF2, Fanatic, Tracker, and ATF. “…then after we burn their privates with acid, we can drop them into a pit of cobras!” Fanatic was saying, as he was reading off a list of every possible thing they could do to the rapists.

“A pit of cobras would be too merciful. I’d rather have Ryoji kill them,” ATF replied.

FF2 arched an eyebrow. “The Persona3 character? What could he do?!” he asked.

ATF rolled his eyes. “My pet SNAKE Ryoji. His venom can kill people quicker than a millisecond! Only on my command, though.”

“Let me tear their limbs off first and stuff them up their asses before you do,” Tracker said.

Everyone looked at FF2. “…Oh you don’t want to know what I’LL do,” he said.

“Go on and say--- the story’s under an ‘M’ rating,” Fanatic stated.

“What are you guys doing up this early?” Swaine asked, walking over to them.

“We’re going to go kill the assholes who raped WG,” ATF said.

Swaine’s eyes widened. “You found out who did it?!”

“Well… no. We’re going to look around. WG wants to kill them.”

Swaine looked at WG, who avoided eye-contact with him. “I might be able to spot one of them…” she stated. “If I can, we can get answers out of him about who the other two were. Then we kill them.”

“I see. …Hopefully you’ll have more luck than I have.” With that, Swaine went over to the elevators, heading upstairs to get some sleep.

Everyone else walked towards the doors. WG took a deep breath, letting it out as she walked out with her friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, a large airship with the word _BEBOP _painted on the side flew through the air. In said ship, a dark-green haired man wearing a blue suit, black tie, and yellow shirt lay on an cold couch, smoking a cigarette as he stared at the ceiling.

“Wheeeeee!”

His solitude was interrupted when a red-haired 13-year-old girl wearing goggles, black bike-shorts and a white T-shirt came leaping overhead, landing on her hands and flipping over the coffee-table. A Welsh Corgi ran around the furniture following her, yipping with excitement.

“…Who let Ed have the sugar again?!” A blue-haired woman wearing a headband, tight yellow top with matching short-shorts sneered, sitting on the metal stairs trying to read a magazine.

“Edward didn’t have any sugar, Faye-Faye!” The redhead girl, Edward, replied. “Edward just full of energy!”

“…Why don’t you take Ein for a walk?” The green-haired man suggested, referring to the corgi… who, unlike the girl, was sitting there calmly watching the kid leap around. “On second thought, he can walk you.”

There came footsteps, as a man with a bald head, black beard, metal scar and metal arm came walking out. “We’re going to be landing soon. If anyone has cash on them--- buy your own food this time.” He said, giving Faye a look. “That means no spending it gambling! If you lose all your cash to some horse-race, don’t come begging me for cash!”

Faye only scoffed and went back to her magazine. “(I’ll just snag your lunch, then),” she mumbled.

“I heard that!”

Edward popped up on the other side of the couch, looking at the green-haired man. “Spike-person want to go out?” she asked.

“I’d rather sleep,” Spike replied, turning on the TV. “You can have Jet take you out,”

Edward looked at the metal-armed man. “Jet-Jet want to go out?” she asked.

Jet let out a sigh. “Sure… (let the others starve, for all I care…)” he muttered, annoyed with the others.

Spike closed his eyes. On the TV, a show called ‘Big Shots’ was airing. “Hola, amigos!” Punch, the male host of the show, exclaimed.

“Welcome to your source for all the top bounties!” Judy, the female host, added in a bubbly tone.

“And now for today’s hot news! What have we got today, Judy?”

“Get your spurs ready for this one, cowboys! This is a big one! Two scoundrels robbed a chemistry lab, and left over 300 people dead at the labs!”

“No one knows their real names, as their aliases seem to continue changing, but folks have spotted said criminals leaving different cities--- and left a few traumatized victims in their wake! Their bounty is worth up to $300,000,000, double if they are brought in dead!”

“Woo! Talk about a jackpot! Whoever’s the lucky cowboy to rustle up these baddies is sure in for a good vacation…!”

Spike looked at the TV, seeing photographs of a man and woman--- the man had bright blue hair and the woman had hot-pink hair, but were wearing masks; in the image (caught on a security camera) they were stabbing a naked man in the stomach. Jet, who had overheard the bounty as well, came and looked at the screen. “Damn,” he whispered, seeing the price.

“No one knows the exact whereabouts of the couple--- but if you happen to spot them, good luck to you!” Punch exclaimed, as the credits began to roll.

Spike turned to Edward, who was now sitting at her computer. “Got any ideas how to track that bounty?” he asked their computer-hacker.

“Edward is looking into it!” Edward said, finding some related articles. Her eyes widened. “Whoa! Totally rad, bad, sad! Naughty people rape and kill lots of victims--- have dangerous morphine. Killed 20 normal people--- knocks out really strong people! Major meanies!”

Faye looked over her shoulder at the article. “What are they after?” she asked. “Are they trying to target someone?”

“All random people. They’re just sickos! Sickest of the sick! Yech!” Edward looked at the others. “Bebop crew should bring them in dead! Let’s go!” She leaped off, running out of the room.

“Hey! Wait! We don’t even know where they are…!” Faye ran after her.

Spike looked at Jet. “…Any ideas from your end?” he asked.

“I’ll see if any of my ISSP buddies know about---“ Jet said, about to use their video-phone… when suddenly the screen became staticky, an incoming video-call coming in. “What the…?”

On the screen appeared a black-haired man in a fuzzy-rimmed jacket, smiling a sinister smile. “Hello, Bebop Crew…” he said.

“Who the hell are you?!” Spike asked, looking at the screen.

“Just an everyday informant… Right now, I have a proposition. I was going to call someone else, but you’re the only bounty-hunters close to Ikebukuro.”

“What do you want?” Jet Black sneered.

“I’d like to hire your services. I have a tough case on my hands, but so little time to solve it--- however my client is paying me a hefty amount, so I cannot turn it down. I’m sure you’ve heard of a high-priced bounty, correct?”

“We just heard about it…”

“I know. I hacked your computer five minutes ago.”

“You what?!”

“Anyway, I have a lead for you… I believe the culprits were here in the city a few weeks ago--- sadistic bastards raped a super-human girl bad enough to leave her hospitalized. …I figure if we work together, we can resolve this issue quicker and I can get back to more important matters.”

“Why do you want our help, if you already know who they are?” Spike asked.

“Because I’m only 99-percent sure your bounty and our culprits are the same--- they kept their faces covered when the girl was raped, so the one-percent could mean otherwise; not only that but three of them were at the scene, not just two. If anything, the rapists might have been patsies to the real criminals. …But that’s why I’m hiring you. I need a more reliable source to hunt them down--- I would use my own spies, but they’re busy with other matters. They also can’t get around as fast as you can, and your hacker may have a better way to track them.”

“You’re a hacker. Why don’t you trace them?” Jet scoffed.

“I’ve tried, but there’s some firewalls even I can’t get through. I was actually fortunate to get into yours, considering your little monkey-girl set up quite a good defense on her computer. ...But if you’re not willing to accept the offer, it’s your choice--- I was going to pay you more than that so-called ‘jackpot’ bounty they put on these guys.”

The two men looked at each other.

“What’s the catch?” Spike questioned; this guy didn’t seem like the kind of person who’d work well with others for just anything.

The informant smirked. “Bring me the two bastards--- alive.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The five authors had spent the last three hours walking around the city. WG was keeping her eyes out for any familiar characters… though it was hard. Being in such a crowded city, she felt queasy--- like an island castaway who returned to civilization after so many years.

Her mind was still in a fit of paranoia. Every person she saw seemed like a culprit. That man on the bench? Probably molested someone. That woman talking on her cell-phone? Probably stalks young boys. That bum in the orange ski-cap in a tan trench-coat yelling out ‘Change?!’ to every passerby? …probably just high.

Walking through crowds kept her tense. Every time someone bumped into her, she flinched; even with her friends close by she felt her gut tighten. She didn’t look at them--- it only made her feel uneasy.

She stopped looking at people, keeping her eye on signs, lights, the sidewalk--- anything but people. But her paranoia continued to rise. _They’re all judging me, I know it. The whole city probably heard the news--- everyone sees me as weak. They probably think I’m a whore. _She kept thinking.

She didn’t look at FF2. She could sense his feelings… she wished he didn’t come with.

They were walking along a sidewalk, a railing on one side giving them a view of a lake. The sunlight was sparkling on the water, some ducks floating by. She kept her eyes on the view. Not on people, not on her friends. Just look out at the lake. Focus on the pretty scenery. Try to tune out everyone.

“...WG? Did you hear me?”

She flinched, hearing her boyfriend speak. “Huh?” she asked, turning to him by reflex.

His eyes were filled with concern, fury, sadness… hurt… “I said, I’m going to use the TARDIS to go back in time and save you.” He said. “I know it may risk a time-rift, but…”

She looked at him. He wanted to save her. She remembered that night, wanting someone to come and save her…

But… it wouldn’t change the fact that it had happened. Everyone wanted to go back in time and change something… but the feelings would still remain. She would still feel weak. If they killed those bastards… well, what if there were more out there? There would always be more.

Rape happened all the time… what was he supposed to do, go back in time to protect her every time it happened? That was a paradox--- even if she was saved, there would still be a consequence. Someone else would either rape her, or someone else would get raped.

“You can’t go back in time to fix this…” she muttered, looking at the ground. “What’s happened has passed. It won’t change the fact that I’m a victim. There are other victims out there… W-What about them, huh? Are you going to go back in time and prevent every rape? You can’t.”

“WG…” Fanatic whispered.

“Just help me find the bastards. Don’t blow up the universe for my sake--- I already feel weak enough!” With that, WG stormed off.

“WG, I just want to help!” FF2 firmly stated, following her. “I know you wanted to stay a virgin until we were married, and I just want that dream to come true---“

“SHUT UP! It’s not happening, alright?! You can’t change the past! I just want to move on! If my virginity was that important to you… then forget it! You can go find someone else who didn’t get fucked!” She yelled in his face.

“T-That’s not what I meant---!” FF2 reached for her.

*BAP!*

She kicked him in the shin. “Don’t. Touch me.” She snarled, then ran off.

“Wherever Girl, come back!” Tracker called, running after her.

“We’ve got a runner!” Fanatic called, racing after her.

FF2 rubbed his leg. ATF stood by him, crossing his arms. “Way to go, Romeo.” He stated.

“I just want to save her, dammit…!” FF2 whimpered.

“Changing time isn’t the way, though. …Think about how she helped you. She didn’t turn back the clock to prevent the bad things that happened to you. She just helped you overcome and regain your strength. …I figured you already knew that.”

FF2 sighed. “I’d still do it… but if I did it without her consent, she’d just think I cared about… *sigh*”

ATF patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. You’ll make it up to her--- otherwise I’d get looking for a new girlfriend,”

FF2 glared at him… then drew his sword and stabbed him in the chest! He then stormed off.

ATF watched his wound bleed, until it healed. “…I guess I deserved that.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WG ran… but not because of her rage.

She spotted someone at a bus-stop. They were walking toward her hotel.

She had ran in the opposite direction, going around a curve of the railing. The person was looking her way.

She was desperate. She jumped over the railing---

Someone grabbed her by the jacket, yanking her back. “Dammit--- are we always going to meet like this?!” Shizuo snapped, being the one who caught her.

Tracker and Fanatic caught up by this point. “WG! Calm down!” Tracker snapped, then noticed her sister had a freaked-out expression. “…What’s wrong?”

WG gasped, then ducked behind Shizuo. “Shit… she’s here!” she whispered.

Tracker and Fanatic looked around… then groaned. Shizuo only arched an eyebrow.

Coming across the street, having heard the commotion, was Jennifer--- WG’s sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: O-kay, so we’ve got more cameos (apologies if I got Izaya OOC), some more breakdowns… *groan* and now things are going to be even MORE tense because my sister is here! *face-palm* Will the drama ever cease?**

**Next chapter… we’ll see how the sisters react with each other.**

**Cameos:**

**-Jet, Spike, Faye, Edward, and Ein (Cowboy Bebop *hells yeah!*)**


	11. Jennifer's Condolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer, WG's sister, shares her concerns while trying to assure her sister she's stronger than she believes. Afterwards, WG gets a call she's been anxious to get.

**Okay… let’s get this over with. *grumbles and walks off***

**Junpei: What’s her problem?**

**Puggsy: Her older sister is in this chapter.**

**Junpei: Oh. …Is that a bad thing?**

**Swaine: You’ve never heard WG’s sister-rants, have you?**

**Junpei: Not really.**

**Everyone Else: Consider yourself lucky!**

**Junpei: 0_o …um, okay then…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“So… who called Jennifer?” Freddy asked, as everyone waited outside the hotel room, as Jennifer wanted to talk to her sister in private.

“No one. The hospital called her parents, and her parents informed the rest of the family… since Jennifer is the only other family member who can get into the Tooniverse, she was sent to check on WG.” Tracker said.

“…That would explain why WG threw up outside…” Swaine stated.

Junpei looked at everyone. “…I take it they don’t get along very well?” he guessed.

“That… is an understatement,” ATF said, then held up a small book. “She filled out an entire journal with rants!”He showed Junpei a page.

The teen’s eyes widened. “…Damn, she really has issues, doesn’t she?”

“All I can say is, if Jennifer makes WG feel ANY worse, I’m going to rip her mouth off and stick it up her---“ Tracker began to snarl.

“Track…” Fangs said in warning.

“Would you guys pipe down? I can’t hear the conversation!” Fanatic snapped, listening by the door. Puggsy and FF2 were right by him.

Following their example, the others did the same.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“I heard about what happened…” Jennifer said as she and WG sat across from each other. The younger sister was pale. “How are you feeling?”

WG sighed. “Like shit. …Just say what you want--- laugh about how I’m not a virgin anymore, make some crack, and get it over with.”

Jennifer sneered. “Is that what you think I’m here for? I just came to make sure you’re alright!”

“Well, I’m not alright, alright?! For the past three weeks all I’ve gotten was pity. I don’t need to hear your comments!”

Jennifer shook her head. “I’m not going to pity you--- I won’t lie, I’m worried about you. We’re all worried about you… but would you rather have us act like it never happened?”

“I just want to move on and forget…”

“I know… and you will. It’s going to take a while, though. But first you have to stop assuming everyone sees you as weak. …I mean, you weren’t raped because you were weak--- those assholes used a syringe on you, right? That means they didn’t want to fight you, and raped you because they knew they wouldn’t have a chance with you---“

“Cut the bullshit. The people raped me just for kicks. I know it… two of them were laughing…”

“Two of them?! H-How many were there?!”

“Three… the third one looked scared.”

“Okay… well… maybe he didn’t want to do it. The others probably pressured him into it. …But don’t think little of yourself. They’re the weak ones. They had to drug you to subdue you. That means they’re cowards. Otherwise you would have beat the shit out of them and ripped off their dicks!”

“…one of them was a woman.”

“…gross…! …Well, there’s another high-light--- you’re one of few women who know when to hold back. That slut has no boundaries--- hell, I hope you gave them herpes!” WG gave her a look. “…I mean, not that I think you carried herpes, since you’re a virgin--- were a virgin. …*sigh* Look, what I’m trying to say is… you’re still a strong woman. Those assholes knew it and stooped to cowardly means to rape you. And I want to help you find them so we can show them what you can REALLY do!”

WG sighed.”I’m going to kill them.”

“I know. I want to help.”

WG looked at her. “Want to help? …Go home. Protect your daughters. Tell everyone I’m okay.”

“…But you’re not okay.”

“I know… but you’re good at lying. I don’t want to come home to any more grief.”

Jennifer sighed. “Alright… but… let me know when you kill those bastards. I know the world is a dangerous place… but I want to make sure it will be a little safe once those people are gone. For the kids’ sake.” She stood up. “Open a portal home for me, please.”

WG did so, and Jennifer left. She closed it.

The others came in. “Well… that went a little better than I expected.” Puggsy stated.

“What do you want to do now?” Tracker asked WG.

WG stood up. “Go back to searching---“ she began to say, until her phone rang. She answered it. “…Hello?”

“_Wherever Girl? This is Doctor Evans--- I was the doctor who examined you. I have the results of your tests back.” _Came the response.

WG tensed. She vaguely recalled the doctor--- he was the one who had to check and see if she was pregnant. After three weeks, he had the results… but she never stuck around to hear.

She took a deep breath. “…I’m listening.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I knew it would be OOC to make my sister a bitch in a situation like this. …Though she may react different if she meets the culprits. I know I have sister-issues, but I also know she’d stab someone in the throat if they did something like this to me. …That’s family for ya--- we fight with each other, and for each other. **

**Next chapter, a brief hint about one of the culprits… and the results of the tests. **


	12. The Other Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a view of one of the culprits... or rather, a victim who was dragged into a sick game. But how will the others react when he chooses to come forth?

**ATF: So… am I going to be an uncle?**

***bitch slap occurs***

**ATF: OWWWW…! I just wanted to know! Gaaaahhhh!**

**Me: Here’s the new chapter!**

**ATF: (my face… I think she broke my face…!)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When ‘it’ happened, he wished he were dead. He wished he had a heart-attack during the process. He wished the bastards that drug him into this got hit by a truck…

Minutes after ‘it’ happened, he was knocked out. They had to run--- someone was coming down the street; Izaya Orihara, the man had said--- the informant had ways of fucking up anything, and they didn’t want to get caught in his line of vision.

Maybe they knocked him out so the informant could easily pin him for the crime…

When he woke up, he was in a hotel room. A note was left for him, reminding him to keep his mouth shut or his little sister would get raped next. He quickly left, returning to the town he was currently residing in. It was a good 100 miles from Ikebukuro, but the long bus-drive was worth it. He had to make sure his little sister was okay.

For the first two weeks, he spent most of his time with her, though was on-edge. Those bastards could be anywhere. Suppose they went back on their deal?

He couldn’t trust their judgment. They were sadists--- worse than his former ‘comrades’. They didn’t want power, money, or domination. They just wanted to give people grief. Causing others suffering was their form of playtime. And what could be more sufferable than stealing a poor girl’s virginity with brute force?

They liked to see strong people cry. They used this drug to render anyone powerless, like some sort of kryptonite. He knew it worked--- they used it on him when he tried to fight back with his own powers; granted, his power wasn’t the strongest, but he was willing to try when they threatened to use his sister for their sick games.

That’s when they made the deal. “There’s this girl in Ikebukuro we’re targeting. Heard she was pretty strong--- has laser-vision, opens portals, and carries a machete. You help us subdue her, and we’ll spare your little sister,” the man had said. “Just do everything—we—say.”

He sniffled at the memory. He was so scared.

…

There was at one point he had the mind to molest a girl. But that was just to feel superior--- yet she wasn’t scared at all… because she knew he didn’t really want to do it. Of course, once he released her from her bonds, the feeling arose again--- but that was just because he got a good look at her bare ass and was turned on. Nothing happened, considering her friends came in and interrupted the moment.

…

He had doubts he’d go through with it anyway. No matter how pretty the girl was, no matter what position they were in, he wouldn’t be able to have sex due to his nerves. Hell, he couldn’t even look at her bare breasts without having a nose-bleed! Unless the girl was willing to let him get that close… if they were both ready… then maybe he’d be less nervous.

But to rape someone? …that was something he couldn’t go through with at all. He wanted the experience to be special… he wanted to feel loved and share love during the moment.

It was better than how he was feeling now… Hollow. Empty. Alone. Sick. Disgusting…

Maybe that’s why those bastards made him do it…

They knew he was perverted, but didn’t have the nerve to go all the way--- so they forced him to. They molested him until he was hard, then caught the girl in the alley…

Fuck…

They forced him to get inside a girl--- a virgin, no less! The look of pain on her face made him tear up.

He kept looking at her with a terrified expression. Had he been able to speak, he would have apologized over and over.

He held on to her… it was the only thing he could do to attempt to help her feel alright…

He cried at the memory.

Suppose she was pregnant now?

He thought about having kids--- having experience with taking care of his younger siblings, he figured he would be ready when the time came… but now he felt sick. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t want a child like this. The girl would probably keep him from seeing the child anyway… or, worse, get an abortion… a child would die because of him…

Because of those assholes.

He didn’t want to run away that night… he looked back at her, seeing her stunned. He was afraid she had a heart-attack, had she not been breathing. He wanted to stay, to comfort her…

But he didn’t. Who would want their rapist to stick around, anyway?

Those bastards wouldn’t let him stay, even if he wanted to. Not to mention he had to make sure his loved ones were alright.

They were.

But he wasn’t.

…

There was only one thing to do.

He had to go back.

His sister’s school was going on a field trip to Shinjuku, but would be stopping in Ikebukuro on the way back. He went along with them… but claimed he would be staying in the city for a while.

He couldn’t give the reason why, because he didn’t want his sister to know…

He was going to find the bastards and kill them.

…

Something caught his eye during the second day of his search.

He saw her running by…

A man stopped her from jumping off a railing. Another young woman approached her… and she threw up, as if her nerves were shot.

…At least… he hoped it was because of nerves…

They went inside a hotel.

He walked over to the man who had stopped her from jumping. “Hey… who was that girl you saved?” he asked.

The man, who was blonde and dressed as a bartender, lit a cigarette. “Who wants to know?” he gruffly replied.

He shook, a bit uneasy. “I… I saw her at a convention a while ago,” he lied. He remembered the Anime Con that occurred a few weeks back, thankfully. “We’re both big fans of the _Persona_ series and I was going to show her my manga collection, but she had to leave. I never got her name,”

The blonde blew out a puff of smoke. “Her friends call her WG… but I wouldn’t approach her if I were you,” he said, sitting on a bench. “She got raped, and isn’t taking it very well--- she tried to commit suicide last night.”

He paled, wincing.

The blonde man gave him a look. “Something tells me you’re not looking to show her any mangas. What do you really want with her?”

“I just wanted her name… Will she be okay? I-Is she going to get sent to a special care unit? D-Did she get pregnant?”He couldn’t control his nervous tone. The girl--- WG--- tried to kill herself!

And it was all because of him…

Because of those bastards…

“Calm down!” The bartender-clad man stood up, gripping his shoulder--- it was easy to tell he was quite strong, like he could break his shoulder just by squeezing it. Or maybe he was just weaker than he thought…

“I-I’m sorry… she… she just looked like a nice girl…” he said, unable to stop trembling despite the blonde’s grip.

It was the truth. He had to keep an eye out for her and let those bastards know when she was coming their way, and whether or not if she was alone (not that it mattered--- they would probably use more of the drug on her friends, depending on how much they carried). Watching her walk, looking happy and vibrant, he wanted to smile--- she was like a bird set free from its cage.

Now that bird had broken wings, its power to fly gone.

“You seem pretty upset about it, for a stranger…” The blonde stated in a questioning tone. He looked at him dead in the eye; in the blonde’s sunglasses, he could see his frightened expression. “Tell me… just what all did you do with her?”

He was ready to snap. He was going to break down and confess everything. He couldn’t take it anymore!

*Skish!*

“Nngh!” The blonde flinched, turning around… with a switchblade in his back!

“Oi! Shizuo-chan~! Mind throwing back my knife?” came a teasing voice; down the sidewalk there was a black-haired man wearing a fuzz-rimmed coat.

“IZAYA!” The blonde, despite having a blade stuck in his shoulder-blade, ran after the raven-haired man in a blind fury, picking up a trash can and throwing it as he did!

…

The fuck was that about?!

…

Sighing with some sort of relief, he turned towards the hotel and walked through the door, sitting down in a chair in the lobby.

He was going to talk to the girl. He was going to apologize, and tell her that he was going to find the assholes who ruined both their lives.

…

The question was… how?

His cell phone rang. It was his little sister.

He answered. Talking to her might help clear his head.

“Hey, Jita.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“The results came back negative,” WG told the others, after hanging up. She sat down on the bed. “…That’s a reprieve,”

“So you’re not pregnant. You must have been in your safe-period,” Tracker stated. “God be praised!”

“But… what would you do if you were?” ATF spoke up, quietly.

“Anti!” Junpei snapped.

“I-I just wanted to know!” ATF looked at his sister. “Suppose you did get pregnant… what would you do?”

WG gave a tiny scoff. “I’m against abortion, if that’s what you’re thinking.” She replied, looking out the window. “If I did end up pregnant, I’d just give the baby to someone who wanted a child. There’s a lot of barren couples out there… I’d just have to choose the right one. Someone who would take care of it, teach it all it needs to know, and make sure they were safe--- get the full background check on them and everything.”

“If you’d be so concerned about who raised it, why give it away?” Swaine questioned.

“Because I can’t raise a kid--- you’ve seen my rants about babysitting. I’d check myself into the asylum after the first two days!”

“…First three days, according to your journal.” Fanatic stated, holding up the Rant Journal previously brought up. Puggsy sneered and knocked it out of his hands.

“I just wish the police would hurry up with their results…” Freddy muttered.

“I’m not waiting. Let’s go!” WG said, storming to the door.

“Hold it,” Puggsy spoke up, stepping in front of her. “You don’t even know what they all look like! Two of them were wearing masks, remember?”

“Yeah, the only clue we have is that one of them---“ Junpei began to say, until Swaine gave him a death glare. “…never mind.”

WG made her way out the door, Puggsy stepping out of her way. Everyone followed, as she went down the stairs (she was too nervous about being in a crowded elevator, yet). “We can go off of that. I’m starting to remember some features…” she said, closing her eyes. The night was still fresh in her mind. “Pale skin… his hair was a mess, I think it was black…”

Walking into the lobby, she slowed down.

_“I don’t know when I’ll be home yet. …Yeah, tell Akari I said ‘hi’. …Right, Tomo, whatever.” _

Her head turned in the direction of the voice.

That voice…

_The scared one held her close, letting out a cry as he forced his way in…_

He looked her way and stopped talking. His eyes widened in fear.

_He was scared as he leaned over her._

“Violet-red eyes…” she whispered, stopping as she stared back at him.

_He looked back at her, with sad, frightened eyes._

“I have to go…” he said into his phone, hanging up.

He stood up, pulling his hood down, looking across the room at her.

Sadness was in his eyes.

They just stood there in silence, frozen in fear of each other.

Everyone else looked at WG. ATF followed her gaze. His own eyes slowly began to change to violet-purple. “Is that him?” he asked.

WG looked at him.

Same features, even if she only saw them clearly for a split second.

If it wasn’t him, why would he be here, standing there and looking at her with guilt and fear?

She gave a nod. “That’s him,” she said, her voice trembling.

“Son of…!” Junpei growled, as he and the others prepared to chase after him.

*THUD!*

A portal opened beside the stranger as ATF leaped through… only his hair was longer, his eyes were glowing purple, and his nails had turned into claws--- which were pressing against the man’s throat.

_“How dare you rape my sister!” _The dark-ego of ATF snarled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Well so much for going a chapter without suspense. **

**Next chapter, we learn the identity of our new character… provided he’s still alive. **

**It’s going to be pretty tense for a while.**

**For those of you who have already guessed who it is… here’s a cookie. *hands forth prize***


	13. Tensions Skyrocket

**Skip the intro! We gotta stop my brother before he kills someone! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“Fluffy, down!” WG called, storming forth.

Fluffy--- aka ATF’s dark-ego--- looked at his sister once, then glared back at the young man he attacked; he did not pull his claws away from his throat.

“P-Please! I-I-I came here t-to a-a-apologize!” the young man stammered, his pale complexion growing whiter by the second.

“APOLOGIZE?!” Tracker snarled, the she-wolf storming forth. “You fucked my sister against her will, you low-life! And you have the GALL to come back after THREE WEEKS to just say ‘I’m sorry’?! I oughtta rip off your testicles and shove ‘em down your throat for this!”

Fluffy raised his claws. “That can be arranged.”

“Wait! Please!” The young man begged. “I want to make up for it---!”

“By what?! Letting her fuck you back?!” Junpei criticized. “Forget it, you weak asshole! Nothing you can say or do can make up for this!”

“Yeah, we’re going to kick your ass from here back to America!” Puggsy snapped.

“Everyone---“ WG began to say.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, we got this.” FF2 said… bringing out a chainsaw. “Someone make him bend over.”

Freddy stepped forth, glaring into the stranger’s eyes. “Give us one reason why we shouldn’t kill you.”

The young man’s eyes were filled with tears by this point. “Please…I had no choice…” he whimpered. “They were going to go after my sister…”

Fluffy glared at him. “So you let them come after my sister instead…” he growled. “Go to hell, you sick fuck!” He pulled his claws back and stabbed forth---

Half an inch from the stranger’s throat his claws were stopped. WG had lunged forth and grabbed his arm. “I said DOWN, Fluffy!” she snapped.

“WG, what are you doing?” Fanatic demanded, having his chain-guns out. “We’re waiting to kill the guy who raped you!”

WG shot everyone a glare. “You didn’t hear him, did you? He was FORCED to do it!”

“Or so he says… Why should we believe him?!” Puggsy snarled.

WG looked back at the stranger. “Because I knew it that night. …You were scared, weren’t you, _Joshua Phrygianos_?”

“Y-You know me…?” The man, Joshua, questioned.

“A little. I’ve seen a few episodes of the anime… You said you wanted to make up for what you did. The only way you can make it up to us is helping us find the bastards who did this. But first, I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“What---?!”

*BAM!*

With one swing, WG slammed her fist into Joshua’s face, hitting him square in the eye… and knocking him unconscious.

Everyone stood there silently for a moment.

No one knew what to make of this. Joshua was forced to rape WG… yet the virginitiphobe was being a bit merciful, as opposed to her original blood-lust earlier that morning.

Swaine was the first to break the silence. “Okay, just for the record, he looks NOTHING like me.” He stated clearly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The group carried Joshua up to the hotel room… well, sort of. Fanatic and Tracker were dragging him by the ankles and making sure his head hit a few stairs--- up until WG pointed out he’d need his brain to be working if he was going to provide any useful information.

*Thud!*

The two threw him onto the floor. “Well, time to question the fugitive!” Junpei stated, walking over… and stomping on Joshua’s pelvis.

“GAH! What the fuck…?!” Joshua exclaimed, the intense pain jolting him awake.

“Lay off the abuse until AFTER the interrogation,” WG groused in annoyance. “(I can beat him up on my own, geez…)”

Joshua sat up straight, backing up against the bed; his trembling increased as he looked around at all the angry faces.

WG knelt in front of him. “Who were they? The people you assisted in the rape.”

Joshua relaxed a bit, thinking for a moment. “They called themselves Vanessa and Alex Stone… but they must have used fake aliases, otherwise they wouldn’t have told me.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Puggsy sneered. “Even Fangs would know that!”

“Yeah, even I would know that! …Wait a minute…” Fangs responded, giving Puggsy a look.

WG gave them a glare that read ‘Shut it until I’m done’, making the two go silent. Tracker stepped up next. “Do you know what they looked like, or did they wear masks?” the she-wolf questioned.

Joshua shook his head. “I saw their faces. The man was tan with slick black hair, but had wrinkles around his face--- he looked like he was in his late 40’s or early 50’s. The woman was a little longer with long black hair, fair skin, and three piercings on each ear.”

“Any distinguishing characteristics?”

“Not that I can think of… Wait!” Joshua pondered a moment. “On the man’s hand, he had a star inside a circle tattoo; the woman had the same on her left shoulder-blade!”

“The mark of the beast… Either these assholes like to take on the ‘tough punk’ façade, or we’ve got a pair of Satanists on our hands.” Fanatic sneered… then cocked his gun. “Take us to them, Josh!”

“I don’t know where they are. That’s why I came back here--- to look for them. They knocked me out after…_ that_… and left me in a hotel room.”

“Why didn’t you go to the police?” Freddy questioned.

“Those bastards threatened to rape my sister if I went to the authorities… I left town to go check on her and the rest of my siblings and make sure they were okay,”

“Your sister is Jita, right?” WG questioned; Joshua nodded. “I’ve seen her in the anime… She’s pretty powerful, those bastards wouldn’t be able to get close enough---“

Joshua shook his head again. “That’s what I thought too… I tried to use my own powers to stop them, but they stuck me with a syringe full of… well, I don’t know what it was! I just know that it prevented me from using my powers. They said they had more of this drug, and wouldn’t hesitate to use it on Jita if I didn’t do as they said…” tears began to form in his eyes. “…please believe me, I wouldn’t do something like this! I didn’t have a choice!”

“Either way someone would have gotten hurt…” Fluffy stated, having been standing by the wall with his arms crossed. “And you chose my sister.”

Joshua looked at him. “If you were in my shoes, what would you do? They rendered me powerless--- they can render anyone powerless with that drug! They can do the same to all of you!” he stood up, his fists shaking. “You think I’m the bad guy in this?! I’m not! I didn’t want to lay a hand on your friend or anyone! They made me do it! They forced me into it! Fuck--- they raped me, too!”

*SMACK!*

FF2 bitch-slapped Joshua hard enough to make him hit the ground. “If you felt so bad, why did you run away with them?” he snarled. “For all we know, you could have been rehearsing this story for the last three weeks! Your word means nothing to us!”

Joshua glared at him. “What part of ‘I had no choice’ did you not understand?! If I stuck around, those assholes might have thought I was going to rat them out! I had to wait until my siblings were safe before returning!”

“Why did you bother returning?” Swaine questioned. “Did you honestly think you could track down those bastards? We’ve been at it for weeks and found nothing! The fucking police can’t even get a lead! And even if you did find them, what makes you think you could take them on if you couldn’t the first time?!”

“I don’t know… I… I had to try something!” He looked at the group of people against him. “I know you all hate me… but please, this is the only way I can make up for what I’ve done! Let me help you find them.”

“Nothing you can do can---!” Tracker began to state.

“Fine.” WG spoke up firmly.

“Wherever Girl!” Puggsy snapped.

“He’s the only one who knows what they look like. He also said they left him at a hotel--- did they pay with cash or credit, Joshua?”

“I don’t know…” Joshua said. “But we can check the dates in the sign-in and see how many people were there that night,”

“It’s a start,” FF2 sighed. “But we’re not letting you off easy!”

Joshua’s shoulders slumped. “Am I going to jail?”

“No--- you’d be no use to us behind bars.” Freddy stated. “You’re going to be under our surveillance--- and if you give us any sign of deception, your dick gets lopped off. …Now lets get looking,”

Everyone left the room. Freddy, Swaine, FF2, Fluffy, and Fanatic walked in circle formation around Joshua in case he pulled something, though the young man was too shaken up to look suspicious.

“You said that drug numbed your powers…” WG said to him. “How long was it before they came back?”

Joshua sighed. “They haven’t. My powers have been gone for over a month… I don’t think they’ll ever come back.” He admitted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Am I taking it too easy on Joshua? Perhaps. Am I laying on the drama too thick? Maybe. Do I need to see a therapist? …You’re asking that now?!**

**Next chapter, we get back to searching, see if Izaya got any results (if he’s not goofing around with Shizuo), and if the Bebop crew will show up again. **

**Cameos:**

**-Joshua Phrygianos (Seikon no Qwaser)**


	14. The Investigation Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua's trust is put to the test as he takes the group to the hotel the culprits left him at. As collateral, Fluffy/ATF decides to go to his sister's school disguised as a new student. For a change of pace, Puggsy gets hit by a car.

**Well, onto the next---**

**Puggsy: Hold it! I have a question!**

**Me: *sigh* What is it?**

**Puggsy: Why did you choose an anime character as one of the rapists? Why not make them all OC?**

**Me: Because, after watching Episode 10, I figured Joshua would fit the role of the ‘sympathetic’-criminal, since he is a pervert but wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone. …That, and he needed the money.**

**Joshua: By the way, how much am I getting paid in this role?**

**Me: No time to talk! On with the story! *leaves quick***

**Joshua: Oh, no you don’t! *races out***

**Tracker: …anyone else afraid for WG’s sanity?**

**Puggsy: For? No. Of? YES.**

**Tracker: T_T *shoves Puggsy off-screen***

***CRASH!***

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“(…I think we need to do more serious introductions…)” Puggsy muttered, a bit bruised from the intro.

“(Shut up and keep in character!)” WG hissed.

…

Okay then.

As the group walked down the street, WG tried to keep her nerve. Her powers were gone… that meant she wouldn’t have the strength to fight. All she had was her machete--- and it would be a miracle if she managed to use it right.

Unbeknownst to her friends, the authoress lacked combat skills. It wasn’t until her cartoon-hybrid powers kicked in that she gained the confidence to fight. Open portals to go places; use laser-vision to zap flamers; use her super-strength to punch them to the other side of the globe; and use her weapons with skills she gained from watching television.

She had depended on her powers for so long that she never realized how weak she was without them.

Until now.

But she couldn’t let her friends know that. She didn’t want them to think she was a wimp who needed to be protected. They were worried about her enough as it was.

Question was, how could she pull off the charade if---

“WHEREVER-PERSON!”

*WHUMP!*

“What the---?!” FF2 gasped, watching as WG was suddenly tackled by a young girl.

“Oof! …Hi, Edward.” WG grunted, as she was hugged by the radical teenager. She felt uneasy about the contact, going rigid.

Edward let go of her. “What is Wherever Person doing in Ikebukuro with friends? Comic Con ended over a month ago!”she asked.

“We’re, um… looking for some bad people. They--- uh, hurt me bad, and we’re trying to stop them before they hurt anyone else. We think they’re staying at… What was the name of the hotel, Joshua?”

“The White Raven Inn,” Joshua answered. “Um… how do you two know each other?”

“Edward started following WG on Fanfiction ever since she posted ‘Point of View’! Then we became friends. Wherever Person needs to update the story soon--- Edward wants to see what happens next!” Edward answered first, then cocked her head. “Hey… Are you related to Spike-Spike?”

Joshua arched an eyebrow. “Um… not that I know of. Why?”

“You look just like him!”

“Funny, we think he looks like--- OOF!” Junpei began to crack, until Swaine elbowed him in the stomach.

“What are you doing in the city, Edward? The Bebop crew got a good bounty or something?” Puggsy asked.

“Yep-yep! Big-assed bounty, Spike-Spike says! The baddies are wanted dead or alive--- and they’re worth a lot dead! Broke into a lab, stole a drug, and killed a lot of people! They were last seen coming here.”

“Stole a drug…?” Freddy repeated, looking at the group.

“You think it might be the guys we’re after?”FF2 asked, as if reading his thoughts.

“A lot of people steal drugs from labs… Look at all the DC and Marvel comics,” Fanatic commented.

“Edward! Come on!” came a shout, as the group saw Jet Black down the block, walking out of the police station. “We’ve got work to do!”

“Edward’s on the case, Jet-Jet!” Edward exclaimed, and cartwheeled down the sidewalk to meet up with him.

Everyone blinked.

“…Are you two related, or was that your soul-mate?” Swaine commented to WG, who just rolled her eyes.

“Well, if they’ve got Spike Spiegel trying to track them down, those assholes are going to get their asses handed to them,” Fanatic claimed.

“I’d rather kill them myself. …We can let the Bebop crew collect their remains for the bounty.” Tracker responded.

“Let’s get to the hotel then and get answers--- the sooner we bust these creeps, the better we can sleep at night.” Freddy said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The group went to the White Raven Inn, telling the proprietor of the situation; understanding, she let them look through the book of the patrons that checked in the night WG was raped.

The downside was, since the Comic Con took place, the Inn had been booked (like the rest of the hotels, the proprietor said). Thankfully, she was helpful enough to point out the residents who had a total of 3 people in their party.

Everyone looked over every option carefully. “Ed, Edd, Eddy… Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup… Yakko, Wakko, Dot…” Fanatic read. “…Either our culprits were willing to risk Copyright Strikes with their aliases, or these aren’t our targets.”

“What about ‘Mom, Dad, and Timmy Turner’?” Junpei asked.

“No, they have three goldfish listed with them,” Freddy pointed out. “…But ‘Hewey, Dewey and Louie’ sure sound suspicious…”

“Carly, Sam, Freddy--- Freddy?!” Fangs gasped, looking at the animatronic bear.

Freddy gave him the ‘Seriously?’ look, and they went back to reading.

“Wait, this might be them!” Tracker said, pointing to a list of names. “Herod, Jezebel, and Joshua.”

Joshua turned to the proprietor. “The people who left me here… Were these the names they used?” he asked.

She looked, thinking deep. “I believe so… Yes, now I remember--- we all found it odd that they used such names, figuring you all were foreigners from the Middle East. They were also the only ones who paid with cash that night.” She said.

“They paid with cash… well that’s typical. So much for tracing their credit cards,” Puggsy sighed.

“They didn’t use credit cards for anything at all here? Meals, ordering movies, anything??” WG questioned.

The woman shook her head. “I think they left sometime during the night, because your friend was the only one who checked out that morning…”

“He’s NOT our friend,” Fluffy said venomously, making Joshua cringe.

Thanking the woman for her help, the group walked out. “Great. Unless Izaya finds us something, those bastards are loose!” Swaine muttered. “And the fucking cops are taking their dear-sweet-fucking time to find a DNA trace!” he grabbed Joshua by the shirt collar. “If there’s something you’re not telling us---!”

“Wait… what if we had ATF open a portal to where they are now?” Tracker asked, looking at Fluffy. “You can do that, right? Just think of the person you want to find and open a portal to them?”

“It’s not that simple. I need a face to match, or at least have known them long enough to allow my heart to find them.” Fluffy replied. “Unless they kidnapped a child--- when a child is in danger, I’m fully set on finding them. …That’s how I kill most of the human-traffickers in the world. Not by searching for someone I want dead, but by finding someone I care deeply about.”

Joshua paused. “You can open a portal anywhere…?” he asked. Fluffy nodded. He stood there a moment, thinking. “Could you… open one to Jita?”

Fluffy scoffed. “Why would I do that?”

Joshua sighed. “Because, like I said before, I doubt those bastards will keep their word and leave her alone. …I have this lingering fear that they’re on their way to her school now, just waiting to pounce.”

“So you think they’ll go after Jita no matter what?” Tracker asked.

“If not her, probably her friends--- maybe even Tomo. S-She’s a really nice girl, and has a beautiful figure, and her step-sister is really protective of her… if they’ve seen our anime and know that, then…”

“They may just repeat the same level of the game,” Junpei guessed. “So you think they might head there? …How are we so sure you’re not just trying to lead us to another location?”

“Yeah, those assholes might still be in this city, and you’re just trying to get us out---!” Fangs added.

“STOP AFFILIATING ME WITH THEM!” Joshua snapped. “Do you think I’d help the assholes who threatened my sister and forced me into their rape-game?! How many times do I have to tell you I want them DEAD?!”

“We’ll tell you when we believe you,” Tracker sneered.

“I’ll go to her.” Fluffy said.

“What?” Freddy questioned.

“You heard me. I’ll open a portal and keep an eye on Jita--- I can pose as an exchange student and keep an eye on her. Plus…” He glared darkly at Joshua. “It’ll give the pawn here reason not to turn on us--- if he wants Jita to stay safe.”

Joshua’s eyes widened. “Don’t… Don’t you dare hurt my sister!” he stammered.

“I won’t as long as you don’t pull anything… Though, I don’t see why I shouldn’t. You hurt mine. Only difference is if someone told me to do it--- I’d kill them instead.” With that, Fluffy turned to Fanatic. “Hug me.”

“What?” Fanatic asked.

“Just do it.”

“Um,okay…” Fanatic did so, hugging Fluffy as much as his strength would allow.

With a *crack* from the back, Fluffy returned to being ATF. “Ah! Man! Well my back feels better. Thanks, Fan!” ATF said with a smile, then opened a portal. “Okay, I’ll be at St. Mihailov Academy--- I’ll let you know if I get any useful visions! Good luck!”

“Be careful,” WG told him. ATF nodded, gave a salute, and stepped through the portal. It closed instantly, and she walked on ahead.

“WG? Where are you going?” Tracker asked.

“Back to the hotel… there’s nothing else for us to do.”

Tracker sighed, turning to the others. “I’ll go with her… you guys go see if there’s anyone else who’s seen the people Joshua was with--- this city is full of people, there must have been more witnesses!” With that, she left.

“Right… first, lets go see what’s taking the police so fucking long,” FF2 muttered, grabbing Joshua by the shoulder. “And YOU can give them your story!”

“W-What if they throw me in prison?” Joshua gulped.

“The only reason we’d let you get thrown in prison is so some roughneck could make you his---“ Puggsy began to snap.

Junpei paused, looking across the street. “Uh, FF2? You said Izaya was going to be looking for information, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” FF2 asked.

“…Because Shizuo is throwing a taxi at him!”

“…Missing in the process---!” Fangs yelped.

“DUCK IN COVER!” Fanatic exclaimed, as the group ran out of the way.

*CRASH!*

…unfortunately, Puggsy didn’t move quick enough. “Geez-n-criminy, REALLY?!” he muffled, smashed between a car and a brick wall.

“Shit… it’s Comic Con all over again!” Junpei gasped.

Freddy pried the car off him. “You alright, kid?” he asked.

The short teen spit out a tooth. “I hate Fan Fiction…” he groaned, going unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I decided to end on a humorous note this time. (Apologies, Pugs, someone had to take the blow!)**

**Next chapter, more prodding for answers (which is getting boring), some suspense… and we’ll see if Izaya ever stops playing with Shizuo and gets some answers!**


	15. Chester A. Bum Gets A Cameo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While FF2 tells Izaya to stop fooling around, Joshua recalls a detail that's very important... problem is, he doesn't know why. With Ein helping the team find a new lead, they finally head to a new destination, and FF2 finds a new method in order to get through to Joshua.

**Now for more questions--- I mean answers--- I mean suspense--- gah! I forgot where this story was going!**

**Swaine: You had a dramatic moment and took off and Puggsy got hit by a car thrown by Shizuo.**

**…Oh, right ^-^’ **

**Onward with the story!**

**Puggsy: *in traction* …must we…?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“I thought you were looking for answers!”

Izaya looked over his shoulder as he ran; following him ahead of Shizuo was FF2, who appeared quite irritated. “Ne, it’s been a struggle--- as you can see, I’ve been quite busy,” he stated, thumbing back at Shizuo.

FF2 sneered. “Maybe if you stopped playing around, we would have had those assholes behind bars by now!”

“Oi! Do me a favor and trip him, would ya?!” Shizuo called from behind, having a Yield sign in his grasp now.

Izaya sighed; ignoring Shizuo, he looked at FF2, both of them turning a sharp corner. “I’ve been having all my spies look into it. Even the Dollars--- the top gang in Ikebukuro--- can’t seem to find a trace. I had to hire more sources to keep their ears open. Doesn’t seem like the culprits are around…”

“We met one of them. Joshua Phrygianos--- he said they had the mark of the beast tattoos.”

“Ha! Like they’re the only sadists who would,”

“Slow him down, dammit!” Shizuo called to FF2.

“He mentioned they used some sort of drug--- it caused him and WG to lose their powers,” FF2 told Izaya. “He said they haven’t returned yet… if they will at all…”

Izaya slowed down his pace. “Ne? So it wasn’t a normal numbing drug…” he hummed to himself--- ducking when Shizuo got close enough to swing the sign at him.

The sign nearly hit FF2, who ducked in time. Enraged, FF2 caught the sign. “WOULD YOU PISS OFF?! WE’RE TRYING TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!”

“I’LL PISS OFF AFTER THAT ASSHOLE IS IN THE HOSPITAL!” Shizuo yelled back.

“NOT UNTIL HE HELPS US FIGURE OUT WHO RAPED MY GIRLFRIEND!”

“YOU THINK HE GIVES A SHIT?!”

“CHANGE! YA GOT ANY CHANGE?! C’MON, HELP A GUY OUT! CHANGE!” came a random shout from Chester A. Bum.

Everyone paused and looked at him.

“…how the French-toast did you get in Japan?” FF2 questioned.

“I’m trying to figure out how this is taking place in Japan but everyone can speak perfect English! Are we in the subbed part of the anime universe or something?” Chester asked.

“Beat it.” Shizuo sneered. Chester scoffed and walked off behind a dumpster.

Izaya rubbed his chin. “I wonder if that drug could cause even Shizuo-chan to lose his powers… Maybe even Celty? Hmm…” the informant wondered aloud.

Shizuo shot him a glare. “What are you scheming?!”

“I’m just wondering how this drug your little source speaks of works. Is it like a poison that eradicates the power completely, or kryptonite in which it only represses the power until either A) it is removed or B) an antidote is found,” Izaya looked at FF2. “Does he know what the drug was called?”

“If he did, he would have told us--- otherwise he’d lose one testicle as his first strike,” FF2 sneered.

“So… they have access to this power-repressing drug. It must have come from a lab,” Shizuo stated.

Izaya clapped his hands in sarcasm. “Bravo, Shizuo-chan! Did you figure that out yourself?” he cooed, and the protozoan growled; he turned to FF2. “I’ll do some research, find out if any underground labs were working on such a drug… as well as why they would want to create it,” he looked over at Shizuo out of the corner of his eye as he uttered that last part.

FF2 sighed. “Just let me know when you find something. We’re going to the police now---“

“The cops? You’re not still relying on those assholes are you?” Shizuo questioned.

“Outside of them taking their sweet time on this, I don’t see why not…”

“I’ll tell you why. The cops are nothing but brutal assholes. You think they’re doing their job, but really they’re just charging around town--- fuck, they chase Celty around just for kicks! One of them even speeds along the highways to set up accidents.”

FF2’s eyes widened. He thought about the cops that arrived to the scene… they didn’t seem so bad…

“Not all of them are boorish and brash, however.” Izaya stated, as if he could read FF2’s mind. “Some actually know how to do their job right… they’re just pushed aside by the ‘alpha dogs’ on the force.”

“Do you know which ones are good?” FF2 asked. “What about the ones who were on the scene the night WG was raped?”

“Officers Kagi and Aoi? They’re just rookies. Arrived to the scene first in hopes of cracking a big case. Chances are, they’re more stumped than the rest of us,”

“Just take it from me--- the cops are useless,” Shizuo said, then held up a trash can. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a flea to squash!”

Izaya gave a short salute to FF2. “I’ll keep you posted,” he said, ducking the trash-can and taking off, Shizuo on his trail.

“HEY! THAT WAS MY HOUSE!” Chester shouted (referring to the trash-can), taking off after the two.

FF2 sighed, then walked down the street. He met up with the others who were waiting for him to return--- and for Puggsy to regain consciousness. “Anything?” Fanatic asked.

“No… but Izaya is going to do some research on that drug they used,” FF2 replied.

“Actually I was referring to Puggsy’s condition,”

Fangs opened Puggsy’s eyelid, where the words ‘Out Cold’ were printed. “Nope. He’s out,” he said.

“What was that drug called anyway, Joshua?” FF2 said, giving Joshua a hard glance.

“I don’t know. I told you all I knew about it--- it stops your powers,” Joshua replied.

“Let’s just head to the cops already--- we can dump Puggsy off at the hospital along the way,” Swaine stated.

“About that… Shizuo--- the blonde guy who, uh, accidentally knocked out Puggsy with a Cadillac--- said the cops are more trouble than they’re worth. They like to harass people and show off how tough they are than help the public,” FF2 told them.

“That would explain why they haven’t been getting back to us,” Freddy sneered.

“So we can’t trust the cops, we don’t know who or where those assholes are, and our informant is running around playing ‘tag’ with a bartender…” Junpei groused.

“We might as well head out. I’m getting sick of having to sleep at a hotel that charges 500 yen at their vending machines,” Fanatic muttered.

“Um, just one problem guys… How are we going to travel? WG can’t open portals, ATF is in another town... and I doubt WG will go on a train or airplane, as crowded as they are.” FF2 stated.

“So we’ll travel by boat--- the sooner we get WG out of this town, the better she’ll feel.” Freddy stated. “Speaking of which, we should catch up with her and Tracker, make sure she’s alright…”

“Wherever-Person left?”

Everyone turned around, seeing Edward there--- this time with Ein, the corgi sniffing around. The radical-hacker had her computer balanced on her head.

“Yeah… Why? Did you forget to tell her something?” Fangs asked.

“Something big! Bigger than big! Check it out!” Edward opened up her computer, showing the others news-footage of a lab that was sabotaged. “See? Naughties broke into a lab, killed everyone inside!”

“Why would you want to show WG this?” Freddy asked (while Fangs gagged).

“The bad people stole dangerous chemicals used to take away superpowers! Edward wanted to show Wherever-Person, just so she has a heads up.”

“Wait… zoom in on that image!” Joshua said, looking at the screen. Edward did so, showing two figures with pink and blue hair (dyed, it seemed), wearing doctor-masks… and pink sunglasses.

His eyes widened.

_He lay on the ground, his arm aching from where the needle stabbed him. He looked up at the two figures wearing sunglasses…_

_‘Qwaser… not that powerful… use… his mind… doesn’t know…’ echoed the woman’s voice, but his mind was growing foggy._

“They wore pink sunglasses…” Joshua whispered, then pointed at the screen. “That was them! That’s them! Who are they?!”

Edward typed away at her computer. “Hmm… No records on file!” she said. “Lots and lots of names, though. Trevor and Bella Clause, Tori and Yuki Kaleidoscope, Luke and Sky Walker… Nothing about homes, friends, jobs, or why they broke in and stole stuff! This is a tough bounty!”

“You’re telling me…” Swaine muttered.

“Edward, can you email that footage to me?” FF2 asked, giving her his email address. “I’m going to send it to our informant---“

“Informant? Like Izzy?”

“Izzy…?” Fanatic questioned.

“Also known as Izaya Orihara--- he hired Bebop crew to find bad guys!”

“So that’s what he meant by hiring more sources…” FF2 whispered.

“There’s something about those sunglasses…” Joshua stated, looking at the image. He rubbed his head. “But… dammit, why can’t I remember?!”

“You’d better start racking those brains! If there’s something important you’re not telling us…!” Swaine snarled.

“I’m trying to fucking think, alright?! But… something happened when I ran into them… it’s just… fuck, they must have done something!” Joshua gripped his head, tears running down his face. Every time he tried to concentrate, it only gave him a migraine. “Agh! …I got a headache…”

“Ugh, join the club…” came a groan as Puggsy sat up, rubbing his head. “…Anyone get the license-plate of the car that was thrown at me?”

Ein looked at Edward’s computer on the screen. He tapped his paw on the keyboard--- zooming in on a sign in the background. He then barked.

“Huh? What is it, Ein?” Edward asked, looking at the computer--- while doing a hand-stand.

Everyone looked at the sign on the screen. “No way…” Junpei gasped.

“I guess I know where we can go next,” FF2 said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, WG was on her way to the hotel, cutting through an alley to beat the traffic. A few gang members wearing yellow hats, shirts, headbands or wristbands gave her looks, but she ignored them. She knew they were the Yellow Scarves gang, and she was probably trespassing on their territory.

Not that she cared. She already got raped. What could these bastards do, kill her? Hell, she didn’t mind.

She lost so much already, and they had no luck in tracking down the two rapists.

She was afraid of physical contact, even from her dearest friends.

It was as if she not only lost her power and virginity, but also a large portion of her identity, as well as willpower. So what was the point of losing a life? Sure, her friends would miss her…

…but, they already knew she was gone, didn’t they?

“Hey, half-pint!” one of the gang members called. She looked up, seeing two of the guys blocking her path. “If you want through here, you have to pay a fee!”

A few other gang members surrounded her so she couldn’t turn and run.

Not that she would.

Sighing, she took out her wallet. There was up to 300 dollars in it (30,000 in yen as she had to switch her currency over), that she had been planning on spending at the convention.

Well, the convention had passed, so there was no reason to go on a spending-spree.

She tossed the cash to the gang-member in front of her. “Take it. I have no use for it.” She muttered.

A couple gangsters gathered up the bills with haste. The one in front of her rubbed his chin. “Not so fast… I like that shirt you’re wearing, too. And the jacket.” He said with a smirk.

WG looked at her jacket. It was the one Junpei had given to her… a sympathy gift.

Sympathy made her feel sick nowadays…

“Fine… I didn’t want it, anyway…” she muttered, taking off the jacket and throwing it to him.

“The shirt too,” He said in reminder.

Sighing heavily, WG began to lift it over her head...

“Look how thin she is!/Hmm, 34-A huh? My kid-sister’s got bigger jugs than that!/Whoo, she’s actually stripping!/What is she, a whore? She seems too laid back about this/Maybe she’s stoned.” A few other Yellow Scarves were saying, a few of them taking cell-phones out to take pictures.

WG stopped, pulling her shirt back down. She stood there stunned a moment.

“N-No… I’m sorry… I-I can’t go through this again…” She stammered, then tried to race past. “I have to go!”

The member in front of her stuck his arm out and knocked her back, making her hit the ground. “Not going to pay full price? Then I suppose we’ll just have to collect your debt--- with interest!” he exclaimed, as the group surrounded her.

Her arms were pinned, someone held her legs down, and the one in front began to tear her shirt. She tried to struggle, kick, pull out of their grip… but she wasn’t strong enough. Had she still had her powers, all these bastards would be smashed through the wall by now!

But she couldn’t do anything.

She was too weak…

One of them was unzipping her pants…

“GET THE FUCK OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!”

The Yellow Scarves looked over, seeing a woman running towards them… transforming into an animatronic she-wolf as she rushed forth.

“Holy fu---!” The member on top began to shout.

Screams of panic echoed in the alley.

WG lay there, watching as Tracker smacked one gang member into some trashcans, swung two more into another, and grabbed the one who had her jacket by the back of his head, slamming his face into a graffiti-covered wall. Blood streaked his face and he fell to the ground; Tracker pried WG’s jacket out of his hands.

Those who Tracker didn’t attack ran off, screaming about a monster attacking their friends. Once the alley was quiet, the animatronic she-wolf turned to WG, handing her back the jacket. “What the fuck happened?! Why didn’t you scream for help?! You’re lucky I’m good with tracking people, otherwise---“ She was stating firmly, but WG--- as if in a trance--- only stood up, composed her attire, and walked ahead. “Hey! Luna! I’m talking to you!”

By this point, the others caught up. “I thought I heard the sounds of a pissed-off werewolf. What happened here, Track?” Fanatic asked, looking around at the injured Yellow Scarves.

“These bastards were trying to gangbang WG… but she didn’t scream or try to fight back or anything!” Tracker replied, looking ahead as WG kept walking. Everyone began to follow. “She ain’t saying a thing, either, actin’ like it’s nothing!”

“Well… you did save her and kick their asses, so maybe she has no reason to be scared!” Junpei guessed.

FF2 looked ahead at WG. Even though her back was to them, he could still read her. “That’s not it. I think… she just doesn’t care.” He whispered.

Puggsy sighed. “Let’s just get out of this city.” He muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once back at the hotel, the group packed up their things and checked out of the hotel, as well as getting directions to the nearest port, getting a boat that could take them to their destination.

The boat belonged to the Kirijo Group, a company that was run by Mitsuru Kirijo--- senpai, co-star, and a good friend of Junpei’s. After informing the captain of his connection, he allowed the student and company on deck.

Everyone could tell this was a high-class vessel the moment they stepped on, finding that there were quite a few rooms they could stay in during the voyage, there was a sky-deck (with a pool!), and a juice-bar nearby.

“Whoa--- is this a ship, or the set of _The Suite Life On Deck?” _Fanatic asked with a grin; he turned to WG in hopes she would get the joke, but she wasn’t listening. He kept trying though. “Just think--- if ATF were still here, you’d be Zack and he’d be Cody! …or would he be Zack and you Cody? Who would be London?”

“…I’m going to go lay down in my room,” WG sighed, walking off.

Fanatic gawked. “Seriously?! Not one wise-crack??”

“Better lay off the jokes for a while, Fanatic.” Junpei suggested.

“You’re kidding, right? Fanatic not cracking jokes would be like Shaggy going on a pizza-free diet!” Freddy scoffed. He then rubbed his chin. “Speaking of which, has anyone heard back from him and the gang, yet?”

“Not since he left. I’ll call him up,” Fangs said, taking out his cell phone… then sneered. “As soon as I can get some reception.”

“I’m going to go sleep off this headache,” Puggsy stated (having bandages on his head due to the ‘vehicular projectile’ incident), walking off.

“I’m going to go get something to eat,” Junpei said. “Anyone else hungry?”

“Lead the way,” Fanatic said, following him.

“I’m going to contact the rest of the Authors,” Tracker sighed, taking out her tablet. “They’ve been blowing up my inbox, wanting to know what’s been going on.”

“I’ll do the same--- I need to make sure Bonnie didn’t burn down the Pizzeria, again.” Freddy replied, walking off.

“I guess that leaves us as Joshua’s sentinels,” FF2 said to Swaine.

“Nope--- it leaves YOU as the sentinel. I’m going to go catch up on sleep,” Swaine replied, walking off.

Joshua, who had been sitting on a chair the whole time, cringed in uneasiness. His anxiety increased when FF2 walked over to him. _Great. I’m stuck with her boyfriend! God knows what he’s going to do to me…! _The roentgenium-user thought, shaking in fear as thoughts of castration entered his head.

FF2 stood in front of him. “C’mon. Let’s take a walk,” he said in a calm tone.

“W-W-Walk?” Joshua repeated, growing pale. FF2 nodded, motioning him to stand up. Gulping, Joshua did so.

They walked around the corner. By this point the boat was pulling away from port, and they watched as the city of Ikebukuro began to grow farther away with every minute. Seagulls flew overhead and waves splashed against the boat, a trail of ripples being left in its wake. The sky was bright blue and only a couple white, puffy clouds could be seen, a good sign that it would be smooth sailing for the vessel.

Though, the Qwaser felt otherwise. FF2 was being too quiet.

Joshua gripped the bars of the railing, his trepidation out of control. “I’m sorry… I’m really sorry… p-please don’t kill me…” he whimpered.

“We already agreed to let you live as long as you cooperate. I see no reason to kill you… unless you’re hiding something.” FF2 stated.

“I’m not… but… dammit, I’m a victim too! I didn’t want to hurt anyone… you don’t know what it’s like to not have a choice. You don’t know what it feels like…”

FF2 leaned against the railing, standing side-by-side with him. They both looked down at the ocean. After a moment, the author spoke. “Yes I do.”

“H-Huh?”

“I know what it’s like to have no control over my actions--- to have someone force me to hurt someone.” He rubbed his wrist. “A long time ago, I had an omnitrix--- it’s kind of like a bracelet that allows me to change into whatever or whoever I want. …well, one day, I turned into the wrong thing. It was shortly after my mother died, and I my mind was in a dark place. One kid at school made one comment too many, and I chose to turn into a monster. I blacked out, so I can’t remember all I did… I just remember the kid choking on blood and having to be rushed to the ER. To this day, I don’t know whether he made it or not.

“Afterwards… well, I was cast out of school, being sent through a portal, my instructor claiming I would not return until I managed to overcome my darkness. …As fate would have it, I ended up landing in front of WG. We became friends, and… well, eventually I managed to move on, and never felt the need to change into my dark-ego again. Hell, she managed to help me defeat it when it tried to control me!” FF2 looked up at the sky. “…She did so much for me. That’s why I’ll do whatever it takes to help her. If she wants me to kill the bastards who hurt her, I’ll ask ‘With which weapon, quick or slow, and bury or burn the bodies?’.”

Joshua cringed.

“…But until I get that chance, I want to help her overcome her trauma.” He then gripped Joshua by the shoulder, making the Qwaser flinch. “And in order to do that, I’ll have to help you, too.”

“H-Help me…?” Joshua asked, surprised.

“You’re both shaken up by all this. WG won’t let anyone get close, and you… well, you’re just scared of everyone. If you both let this trauma linger in your heads, you won’t be able to think clearly when we track down those two sadists. They may even get into your heads using it as provocation. In order to protect yourselves, you both will have to come to terms--- with the situation, and each other.”

Joshua rubbed his arm. “That’s easier said than done…”

“That’s why I plan to help.”

The Qwaser looked at him. “How, exactly?”

FF2 gave a small smile; he then changed, transforming into his Black Alchemist form, Vincent. “Let’s just say… you can start referring to me as ‘Doctor’.” He then took out a notepad and pencil, nodding over to his room. “Come on in and have a seat.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: For those of you not in the know, Vincent is FF2’s ego. Also I must give credit to FF2 for bringing up the idea of helping WG and Joshua via therapy sessions. Will it go well? …depends on how good I am at writing these things :P**

**Next chapter, a touch of drama, a glimpse of our villains, and who knows what else. I’m just winging it right now.**

**Cameo *mentions*:**

**-Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3)**


	16. Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the culprits commits another horrible act. Meanwhile, WG's attitude shows no signs of getting better; Swaine offers comfort in the best way he can think of; and Vincent helps Joshua through their first therapy session.

**And now for the chapter that proves I need therapy.**

**Puggsy: Didn’t your last therapist jump out a window and run screaming into the streets?**

**Me: No. T_T … … … That was my psychologist.**

**Junpei: *to FF2* Good luck, dude. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She stood by the railings, watching people walk by. They decided to come out of hiding and get out a little. No point in hiding anyway--- no one knew what they looked like or what all they did. Sure, there had been a bounty placed on their heads, but unless someone could find a trace of them, it was nothing to worry about. They had covered their tracks good.

Besides, even if they were found, no one could stop them. No one knew what they could do, nor what their weaknesses were.

That is, not without the lenses.

She watched as a couple women walked by. One was talking about how excited she and her fiancé were going to be getting married tomorrow.

She smirked, staring at the woman.

Three seconds later, she went on her way.

Panic was on the walkway, as people crowded around a body, with blood and brains leaking out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been three hours since the ship set sail, the sun beginning to set. Tracker sat in the room, reading a comic book she bought at the convention; WG was back in the shower. It seemed like the authoress had been bathing a lot lately, the she-wolf thought; then again, she was probably trying her best to feel clean again.

WG stepped out in a towel minutes later. She then walked over to one of the duffel bags sitting on her bed; one was ATF’s, as her brother forgot to take it with him. She began sorting through it.

“That’s Anti’s bag,” Tracker told her.

“I know,” WG replied numbly.

“…you’re putting on your brother’s clothes?”

“He wears mine sometimes, so why not?”

Tracker arched an eyebrow. “…Are you okay?”

“I haven’t been okay for a month.”

Tracker sighed. “Sis…” she reached over, lying a paw on her shoulder.

WG stepped away from her. “Stop it. If you want to help me feel better, stop treating me like a victim.”

Tracker scowled. “I will as soon as you stop acting like one,”

WG scoffed, grabbing ATF’s bag and walking out.

“WG! You’re still in a towel!”

“So? Everyone already saw my bare body at the crime scene. It’s not like it’s any worse,” With that, she stormed out.

“Not worse my ass…” Tracker walked out, watching as WG went into a public restroom to change.

Junpei walked over to her. “Um… I might just be getting sunstroke from hanging out on the deck, but… did WG just walk out almost-naked?” he asked.

*Slap!*

Tracker smacked him, then stormed into her room. “She wants to disrespect herself? Fine. Don’t come crying to me if some pervert takes pictures of you…!” she muttered to herself, slamming the door.

Junpei rubbed his face. “Fuck, what did I say THIS time?!”

“You made a comment about my sister being naked,” Fanatic scoffed, slurping a smoothie while watching the whole scene.

“No… I asked if she walked by ALMOST naked!” Junpei shook his head. “Forget it… I’m going to my room.”

Fanatic nodded, then walked over to the room Tracker was in, knocking. “Condolence-delivery! Someone order a dose of frustration treatment?” he called.

Tracker opened the door. “I guess you saw, huh?”

Fanatic nodded. “It’s okay to feel flustered, sis. WG isn’t acting like herself… but she does need some space. You know how she gets--- if everyone keeps crowding her with sympathy, it’ll only make her feel sick.”

“I know… it’s just… s-she’s not getting any better… and she’s acting like she lost the will to live…” tears welled up in Tracker’s eyes. Fanatic stepped into the room, closing the door and allowing his sister-figure to hug him, sobbing into his shoulder. “I just want our sister back!”

Fanatic held her close, rubbing her back; he winced a little. Both his sisters were in emotional turmoil, and he did all he could do… At least he could hug Tracker--- the way he wanted to hug WG. “I do too, sis… I do too.”

_~When you try your best but you don’t succeed…_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need…_

_When you feel so tired but you cannot sleep…_

_Stuck in reverse…~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After she changed, she stayed in the bathroom for a couple hours. She looked at her cell-phone, where ATF sent her pictures of his first day at the Academy… wearing a schoolgirl uniform. “Tomo accepted me as a bestie!” his text read. “The other characters you hate went away for a vacation until their third season, so no problems here so far! Lol!”

“PS, I also got you Lizzie’s autograph :D” came another text message, followed by a picture of ATF--- now in a dress--- standing by a blonde-haired girl… who actually looked like a boy, given her short choppy hair, black shirt and overalls. To anyone else, they wouldn’t know that Lizzie was the boy and ATF was the girl.

That was the funny thing about ATF. He was a crossdresser--- amazingly, he could pull it off quite well, depending on the choice of attire.

WG had been the opposite, always dressing like a boy. It was comfortable for her, and it kept the wandering eyes of lustful men (and lesbians) off her. That, and she got a kick out of shocking people once they learned her real gender.

‘Had been’ were the choice words. The game was over now.

That’s why she took ATF’s bag.

She stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a white dress with a sea-green blue ribbon around the waist, and a pair of sandals. One amazing fact about her and ATF was how they both wore the same size of clothing, so it was a perfect fit.

It was night now, the sky clear and the moon shining bright amongst the stars. She walked across the deck, standing by the railing and looking out at the horizon. There were no sounds except for the crashing of waves and a passing breeze.

“You’re going to catch a cold out here,”

She flinched, looking over her shoulder, seeing Swaine approaching her. She looked back over the railing. “A cold is the least of my problems.” She scoffed.

The thief stood beside her, a gap between them. “So. We’re going to Yakushima. Junpei says Mitsuru has a mansion there we can stay in.”

“We’ve stayed there before. FF2, ATF and I went to highschool at Gekkoukan back in 2009.” She watched the waves, staring at the moonlight rippling in the water.

“Really? …Strange, I never heard that story,”

“Haven’t written it yet--- not much time. …if I write anything at all…”

“Come off it--- you’re Wherever Girl. No matter what happens, you find something to write about. You’re writing now!”

Somewhere on the boat, a wall crumbled. “…Seriously?!” came a shout from Fangs in that area.

“See?” Swaine continued, grinning. When WG didn’t respond, he sighed. “…I’m not going to ignore what happened. I won’t treat you like you’re some delicate girl who needs protection, either. I don’t know what you’re going through, but I understand how you feel--- you don’t want everyone laying on the pity.”

_Please shut up… _WG thought, closing her eyes.

“…You want me to shut up, right?”

She looked at him, surprised.

“Heh, don’t freak out. I’ve had it rough too--- living life as a vagabond, sticking it out on my own… I’ve seen things I wish I didn’t see. I’ve done things I wish I could forget. I’ve been alone in the darkest of times… fuck, if Oliver and Esther never came along, I’d have lost myself in heartbreak and been swallowed by a Nightmare. …But once it was over, I didn’t want pity, sympathy, or anything of the like--- I just wanted to carry on and put it behind me.”

WG shook her head. “Being a thief is different than… this. Unless…” she looked at him, concerned. “Did…?”

Swaine shook his head. “No… but I’ve come across others who have. Rotten sons of bitches thinking it’s a way of dominance or stealth or something… but really, it’s just weakness. I say the strong ones are the victims who manage to overcome it.”

“I see.” She looked away.

Silence.

Swaine rubbed the back of his neck. A breeze blew by.

“Do you have nightmares about it?” she asked him.

“Of my past, or what I’ve seen?” he asked in response.

“What you’ve seen…” She looked up at the moon, the pale light reflecting off her face. “I keep having nightmares about that night. One of them…” she gripped the railing tight. “…one of them involved you.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Was I raped?”

She winced, shaking her head.

“I see.” _Probably because I look like Joshua. _He thought, sneering a bit.

“I’m sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut…” she looked back down at the water. “My mind’s fucked up.”

“It’s alright. As long as you’re not writing fics about it right? Heh.”

“Maybe I deserved it.”

He looked at her, stunned. “W-What…?”

“I’ve put a lot of people through hell in my stories… I guess it was only a matter of time before something like this happened to me, right?”

He scowled. “Wrong.” He gripped the railing, moving closer and locking eye-contact with her. His hard gaze kept her stunned in place; she had seen him glare at her before, but not this intense. “You listen to me, Luna--- _no one_ deserves this. So you’ve done rotten things--- but did you ever intend to hurt anyone? To make them feel the way you do? No. And if you still think you deserved this… well, your mind’s more fucked up than you believe!”

Her eyes shimmered, on the brink of unleashing tears. The thief only sighed heavily and took three steps away, turning his glare out at the horizon.

She looked down at the waves. A tear rolled down her face, dropping down to mix in with the saltiness of the ocean. Her shoulders shook, though she couldn’t tell whether it was because of the cold, or her nerves.

…

She flinched, feeling something around her shoulders, though relaxed once she saw it was Swaine’s jacket. She looked at the thief, watching as he tucked a couple of his guns into his belt. “There’s another gun inside the pocket,” he told her. “You know… just until you get your powers back.”

With that, he walked off, deciding to leave her with her thoughts.

WG sighed. Had she the mind, she’d shrug off the jacket and storm back to her room… but the night was running long. She felt tired.

She wouldn’t be going back to her room. Not after her scene with Tracker.

She sat down in a lounge-chair, leaning back and watching the stars until she drifted to sleep.

All she saw in her slumber were Joshua’s frightened eyes.

_~And the tears come streaming down your face…_

_When you lose something you can’t replace…_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste…_

_Just watch your words…~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They gave therapy a try.

It wasn’t much. Vincent just asked Joshua to start at the beginning with his siblings.

The Qwaser told him a few things; how they had no parents, were refugees, and how he had been taking care of them for as long as he could remember, from cooking to making sure they stayed warm at night. Jita, he claims, was more stern and independent--- though he kept a close eye on her, always having a fear that one day her rebellious attitude would get her in trouble.

He was right. One day they became part of the Adepts. Jita proved her strength, being a Qwaser of diamond; however, the rest of the group weren’t exactly the kind of people he wanted her working with.

He told Vincent about the abuse he suffered from his comrades; how he put up with it just until he could get strong enough to make them all pay, and free his sister.

He would do anything for his siblings…

He ended up crying again. Fuck, he hated crying! As if he didn’t feel weak enough!

Thankfully they were alone. Vincent didn’t poke fun at him or anything either. He let him cry for a while, before claiming they could continue their session when Joshua was ready to continue.

Vincent watched the Qwaser now, as he slept; the teen seemed to be exhausted, having fallen asleep right away.

“Don’t worry,” the Black Alchemist whispered, lying down in the other bed. “You’ll get stronger soon. I’ll help.”

_~Lights will guide you home…_

_And ignite your bones…_

_And I will try_

_To fix you…~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: So yeah, outside of the suspense in the beginning, not much going on in this chapter, though I see the ‘theme song’ of the story has returned. And awww, just like Vincent to try to help someone who’s had a rough life!~ And double-awww, Swaine’s showed his soft side! **

**Question is, will it be enough to help?**

**And YES! Yakushima here we come! (…I hope I spelled it right this time…)**

**Meanwhile… how is ATF doing in school? XD**

**Cameo *mentions*:**

**-Lizzie (Seikon no Qwaswer)**

***Note: The characters ATF was referring to as the ‘ones I hate’ would be Ekaterina, Hana, and Miyuri from the same series. I’m not a fan of them at all, though I’m debating whether or not to give them an appearance. We’ll see.**

**Song: “Fix You” by Coldplay (...not to remind you, but because people are so touchy about copyright these days!)**


	17. Taking Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangs is tense, and Puggsy's bitter words don't help; to make things worse, Puggsy learns his son is transferring to a school in Japan! With Anti, he and Tomo overhear Jita taking a call, the immortal teen learning he's not the only one worried about someone.

**And now for the next chapter. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fangs looked at his phone for the fifth time that morning. Having bad reception, he couldn’t call Shaggy in America, so they had to rely on texting.

From what the messages read… they were stumped.

After emailing the gang everything Joshua told them and what Edward had found, the Mystery Inc. gang decided to call up a few scientists that they knew personally, describing the affects of the drug. Unfortunately, none of the scientists had connections to the Kirijo Group, and had zero idea how the drug was created.

Or… were just keeping quiet.

However the gang spread the word to the rest of their friends in America so that, should the culprits go overseas, they could prepare against an attack.

“We’ve got the Avengers, Justice League, X-Men, Rainbooms, and every other meddling-kids gang on the lookout, man!” read one of Shaggy’s text messages. “But… how’s WG?”

“Not good,” Fangs had replied. When asked for details, he said he couldn’t say.

He didn’t know himself. He knew WG had gone through a horrible experience and was scared. But he also knew she had ways of overcoming difficulties, as well as helping others.

But… she wasn’t herself.

The tall lanky teen looked up at Puggsy, who had been standing near… what used to be the fourth wall… staring out at the ocean. They wouldn’t be reaching Yakushima until tomorrow morning, according to the captain, and so far the voyage had been quiet.

Tracker was with Freddy. His daughter was really upset for some reason and preferred to room with him.

WG had been found sleeping on the deck the other night. At first no one recognized her because she was in a dress (and covered by Swaine’s jacket); once they got over that shock, they asked how she was feeling.

Which… of course… turned out to be a stupid question, as the authoress still acted like an empty shell of her former self.

This only made Fangs more worried than he ever had been, before.

“Getting raped is worse than we thought, isn’t it?” Fangs said to his best friend. “I mean… what it’s done to WG…”

Puggsy said nothing, only glaring out at the blue sky.

Fangs stayed quiet after that. Having been friends with Pugs for so long, he learned when it was a good time to talk and when to keep his mouth shut.

“I’m going to kill them,”

Fangs looked up, after hearing Puggsy speak after ten minutes. “Huh?” he whispered.

“When we find the bastards who hurt her… I’m going to kill them.” Puggsy stated, walking out through the [deconstructed] wall.

Fangs cringed. He had seen Puggsy mad before… but not this intense.

He texted Shaggy. “I hope things go back to normal soon…”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy was going up to the sky-deck when his phone rang. “Hello?” he answered.

_“Dad? Is everything okay? Mom says you guys had to extend your trip_…” came a familiar voice. His oldest son, Kiff.

“Oh… hi Kiff. Um…” Puggsy rubbed his face. He didn’t know how to tell Kiff that his surrogate-mother became a victim of sexual assault. “It’s… *sigh* WG is going through a bad time. Something happened to her.”

_“W-What happened? Will she be okay?”_

Puggsy looked over the railing. WG was sitting at a table, looking out at the sea; Junpei was standing next to her, the class-clown offering her a smoothie, which she accepted with a solemn expression. She hadn’t smiled since that night. “I don’t know… I’ll fill you in more later. How is summer vacation going?”

“_Fine, though I’ll be back in school soon. I joined the exchange program again. I’m going back to Japan! Maybe we can meet up if---“_

“J-Japan?!”

_“Yeah. I’m going to… High School… connections… maybe join…”_ The connection was starting to break up.

“Kiff! Can you hear me?! Don’t come to Japan! Stay in America! Kiff? …Kiff!” The call dropped. “Dammit…! *groan* …Of all the fucked-up luck, my son ends up going to school in the same country those sickopaths are hiding in… Who can transfer to an overseas school that easy, anyhow?!”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ATF walked down the sidewalk from his [Japanese] school. He shifted in his uniform. The academy’s female dress-code consisted of blouses, suspenders, cover-vests, mini-skirts, long stockings, and dress shoes…

…and it was anything BUT comfortable! “Stupid…stiff… attire!” The young boy grumbled as he repeatedly tugged at his shirt. “If I’d known these uniforms were so constricting, I’d have requested the male set!”

“Anti-san~!” came a call, and he looked over to see Tomo running towards him. She handed him an envelope. “I’m having a slumber-party this weekend! Want to come?”

ATF smiled. “Sure--- who all is coming?”

“Mafuyu, Lizzie, Teresa, Jita, and a few other girls from class! …Oh, um, Sasha is going to be there too. He just hangs around to protect us.”

_He won’t be the only one, _ATF thought, nodding. “That’s fine. …So, uh, did you tell the others about my secret?”

Tomo shook her head. The first day ATF transferred, she walked in on him in the girl’s restroom--- the boy was having a heatstroke from the tight uniform and took his shirt off in the stall during a study period. Hearing him hyperventilating, Tomo looked in and discovered the truth.

Thankfully, she wasn’t one to judge, giving him tips on how to loosen the uniform a bit so he wouldn’t suffocate and be in need of an AED. Soon after, they became close friends.

“If I did tell my friends… I don’t know how they’d react,” Tomo admitted as they walked.

ATF scoffed. “You guys work on a show that involves an 11-year-old giving a lolicon-obsessed pervert BDSM treatment, an underage boy sucking on women’s tits, and an antagonist who wishes to resurrect Jesus Christ in order to pass judgment and destroy the world--- which, in reality, doesn’t make sense since Jesus already conquered death, rose from the grave, and therefore lives.” He then held up a copy of the manga. “…Who wrote the plot, again?”

*Thonk!*

A copy of the story’s script hit him in the head. “Save it for the forums and stick to _this_ plot!” the authoress called from off-screen.

“Alright, alright! Sheesh! (breaking the fourth-wall like this is going to get redundant, y’know…)” ATF grumbled, then cleared his throat. “Also, didn’t Sasha have to disguise himself as a girl in Season 2?”

Tomo shrugged. “Good point. Alright, we can tell them at the slumber party! *gasp!* We can make it a ‘Coming Out’ party!” she exclaimed.

“Okay! Gosh, I haven’t been this excited to expose myself since I admitted my bisexuality! …wait, let me rephrase that…”

“_Are you sure you’re okay? …the others are getting worried. …yeah, they’re doing fine. Just please tell me what’s going on.”_ Came a voice from the trees. The two walked over, peeking around and seeing Jita sitting on a bench, talking on her phone. _“Stop treating me like a child, and tell me! You’ve been gone for days! When will you be back?! …What do you mean ‘you don’t know’? …Joshua! …No, don’t hang--- argh!”_

They watched as Jita threw the phone on the ground in rage, covering her face with her hands. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and picked up her cell, storming off. “Idiot brother of mine…” she muttered, traces of tears seen in her eyes.

Tomo looked down at the ground, sadly. “Jita’s been really upset since Joshua-san left…” she whispered. “They’re normally really close--- but a few days ago, Joshua started acting weird, and then stayed behind in Ikebukuro. …I’m worried, too. I wish I knew what was going on,”

ATF looked down at the ground, shutting his eyes a moment when they began to turn violet.

Tomo looked at him, then put on a brave face, smiling. “…But, I’m sure he’ll tell us when he comes back. In the meantime, we have a slumber party to prepare for!” she linked her arm with his. “C’mon, we can go to the store and buy you some new pajamas!”

“Sounds good!” ATF said, forcing a smile, and they took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“…I told you, I’m fine. Why are you so concerned? …Speaking of the others, how are they? Is everyone doing alright? …*sigh* It’s not easy to explain--- I’ll tell you after I get back, okay? … … … I don’t know when I’ll be back. …Look, I have to go. …I’m sorry.”

*click*

Joshua hung up his phone, wincing and biting his lip.

There was a time when he and Jita could tell each other anything, always being there for one another in times of trouble. As years went by, though, Jita became more independent… and came to rely on him less.

If she learned what he had done, she would lose all respect for him. She’d never trust him again…

Suppose the authorities learned, and he could never see his siblings again?

They would all hate him…

“Joshua?” came Vincent’s voice, the Black Alchemist entering the room from the restroom. “Is everything alright?”

“Jita’s getting worried…” Joshua muttered, sighing. “I don’t know if I can tell her…”

“That choice is up to you. However…” Vincent crossed his arms, looking out the window. “It would be worse to hide the truth than confess. If your siblings learned about this from anyone else, it would break their trust.”

Joshua winced. “It would be broken either way…”

“But who would you prefer tell them? Yourself, or an outside source?”

“I don’t want them to find out at all!”

Vincent shook his head. “Even if no one told them, it would still sour your relationship. You’d be living with a dark secret, every day filled with paranoia, never feeling close to anyone ever again.”

Joshua looked at him. “…Like WG, right?” Vincent gave him a look. “The reason I ask is because… that’s how I feel… except…”

“You’re the cause, and she’s the effect?”

He cringed.

Vincent looked back out the window. He stared out at the ocean for a while.

Joshua sat there, on edge. He wasn’t comfortable with the silence. Vincent, to him, was being much too calm about the situation. If the Qwaser had a girlfriend who got raped, regardless whether they were forced into it or not, he would brutally assault her attacker until every vital in his body stopped functioning and blood was spilling out of every pore.

He knew the others didn’t like him. If it wasn’t for the victim herself calling the mercy-rule, he would be dead and rotting by now.

What really made it unbearable was that she knew him. Suppose she had been a fan? Wouldn’t THAT be a salt in the wound--- he meets one of his fans by sexually assaulting her against his will!

What did she think of him now…?

Just because she was being merciful didn’t mean she still liked him. He was just a reliable source helping them catch the bad guys. Once he fulfilled his purpose… then what?

“I think I know what to do,” Vincent spoke up, startling Joshua as the Black Alchemist had been quiet for so long.

“What is it?” Joshua asked.

Before Vincent could respond, the fog-horn went off. Stepping out, they saw they were reaching port. “Just come to my room after we get settled,” with that, Vincent walked off. Coming by were Puggsy and Fangs. “You’re on Josh-duty,”

“Aw, c’mon…!” Fangs whined… wearing sunglasses, having an umbrella, and changed into beachwear. “I was hoping we could relax first!”

“We don’t relax until the culprits are caught, pinhead.” Puggsy sneered. He looked at Joshua, glaring deep. “…And once we catchify them, they’re going to regret _everything_.”

Joshua paled, shaking.

Suddenly sticking with Vincent didn’t sound so bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Izaya looked at the computer screen. Edward had sent him plenty of video-feed on what the Bebop crew had found out, as well as telling him how his ‘clients’ were going to go visit the head of the Kirijo Group.

Working his skills, the informant managed to crack a few codes… and discovering a secret hidden under-file. _Oh, humanity, you will rue the day you relied on computers to keep your secrets_, he chuckled to himself.

The drug, labeled XI-97380-672, or ‘Destabilizer’ for layman terms, was created by the Kirijo Group as a ‘secret weapon’ in case of another Shadow attack. The drug would be administered to the monsters in order to render them powerless--- whether for combat or for research purposes. The Destabilizer would also be used to take down rogue Persona users, should there be another Strega incident.

Of course, they then began to wonder if the drug could eradicate any kind of power.

They needed a few guinea pigs, contacting other labs who had a few super-villains behind bars. The drug seemed to work like a charm.

Unfortunately, the secret got out. The couple behind the massacre managed to get inside.

The only problem was finding a trace on them. They had several aliases, and seemed to change their looks quite often. A reasonable plan--- but all too common.

The doors opened and Celty walked in. “Oh good, I was worried you were ignoring my text messages,” Izaya smugly stated in greeting. Celty only stood there, her body-language making it clear she wasn’t in the mood for wise cracks. “No need to get huffy. I just have a job for you,” he printed off a picture of the people, as well as the information behind the drug.

Celty looked, then typed on her tablet. [_You want me to confiscate the drug?]_ she guessed.

“Not quite… I want you to take this to Shinra, see if he can find an antidote for it. Should these bastards return to Ikebukuro and use it on anyone, it would be wise to be prepared, ne? …As for the bastards themselves, I just wanted to give you a clear picture on what they look like. Their looks change often--- but dullahans have the capability of locating a person beyond looks, right? A different case than with your head---“

*Bam!* Celty slammed her hand on the desk. Had she a head, she would be glaring at him.

“Calm down, it’s just a joke. Just keep your eyes peeled. …Oh, and show that blonde protozoan as well. See if he can use his brain well enough to memorize their features,”

Celty’s shoulders lowered, a gesture for a heavy sigh. She took all that Izaya had gathered and left.

Izaya looked back at the computer screen, reading an article about a woman found dead on the sidewalk, her brains somehow blown out. However the authorities are stumped, as there were no signs of bullet-holes to be found in her cranium. Some weirdo posted a video of the panic--- probably in order to gain more hits on Youtube more than cause public alarm.

The informant arched an eyebrow. He rewound the video, pausing it.

Anyone could have missed it, but in the back of the crowd, walking away from the scene was a woman. She looked back once, wearing pink sunglasses, a smirk on her face.

Izaya looked at the article, learning the location. His eyes widened in fear.

Without a moment of hesitation, he locked up his office and ran home to check on his little sisters.

The bastards had been in Shinjuku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: So it seems we’ll be having another OC in the story, Joshua’s still in for a hard time, and Izaya now has reason to panic. …Oh, and my brother hates schoolgirl uniforms XD **

**Next chapter, we’re in Yakushima--- getting some answers (already discovered by Izaya), and maybe taking a break from the suspense. **

**Fangs: Woo-hoo! Let’s hit the beach! *takes off***

**Swaine: Get back here, idiot! She didn’t mean right away! **

**…Oh, and more humor. I know it distracts from the drama, but only for a short while.**

**Cameos:**

**-Kiff (OC) **

***mentions***

**-Sasha, Mafuyu and Teresa (Seikon no Qwaser)**

**-Shinra (Durarara!!)**


	18. Recalls and Relapses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuru informs the team of some vital information. Meanwhile, ATF suffers a breakdown while at a sleepover and WG's self-esteem plummets.

**Now for the chapter where we can just relax. **

**…OR WILL WE?**

**Joshua: *face-palming* …Please… just one peaceful chapter…!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once the boat made port, everyone walked up to a large, luxurious mansion. “Senpai said we could let ourselves in and meet her in the foyer,” Junpei informed everyone. “She said she’ll tell us all about what happened at the lab then.”

“Wait… we’re staying HERE?” Joshua questioned, looking at the massive house. “I’ve never slept in such luxurious accommodations before…”

“You’re lucky if we don’t make you sleep tied to a tree,” Puggsy snapped at Joshua, making him cringe.

“Pugs. Enough.” WG sighed, giving him a glare.

They entered the mansion, walking down a corridor that led to the foyer. “It looks as nice as it did back when we first stayed here.” Vincent said, then grinned. “Hey, Junpei, remember when we turned on the karaoke machine to see who could sing ‘Diary of Jane’ better?”

Junpei snickered. “Yeah--- and it went on until midnight before Makoto unplugged the machine!” he replied. “You remember that, WG?”

“Kinda,” WG replied, half-heartedly.

“Huh boy, if she doesn’t liven up soon, we’re going to have a regular Bella Cullen on our hands,” Puggsy whispered to Fangs.

“Pugs!” Liz hissed, elbowing him and he stayed quiet--- mostly so the group could avoid any more hospital visits.

The group entered the foyer, where Mitsuru was seated. “Welcome everyone,” she said, standing up and shaking hands with Liz first. “I’m glad you’ve made it safely.”

“Yeah--- but there’s a wall missing on your boat. Just a heads up,” Fangs replied. This time Puggsy elbowed him to shut up.

“Don’t ask,” Swaine sighed. “So… What do you know about the drug those people stole?”

Mitsuru paused, then sighed. “One moment,” she said, then turned on a projector, which showed video-footage of the massacre at the labs. “The drug we were testing, ‘The Destabilizer’, was an antidote the scientists came up with to sedate Shadows, as well as rogue Persona users. As they expanded their research, they learned that--- with the right enhancements--- the drug could render any superhuman disempowered. …But the research was supposed to remain completely confidential. Even the formula itself wasn’t allowed to be copied in case it fell into the wrong hands!”

“So how did they get ahold of it?” Liz questioned.

“That is what we’re trying to figure out.” Mitsuru turned to WG. “…Iori informed me of your assault. Do you know anything else about them? Did they have any unusual powers themselves?”

WG shook her head. “I don’t know. The moment they grabbed me they jammed the syringe into my arm, and after that I couldn’t move or fight back or anything.”

Mitsuru crossed her arms, thinking. “…Couldn’t move? Hmm.”

“What is it?”

“When testing the drug, we learned that the sedation was only minimal, only making the victim slightly fatigued, but not immobile. Did they inject you with anything else?”

“No… unless maybe they enhanced it to make the sedation heavier?”

“Perhaps… But, rest assured, I will do my part to have these culprits reprimanded--- and I promise you, their execution will involve no mercy,” She spoke with venom in her voice.

Swaine looked at Joshua, who seemed to be on-edge. However it wasn’t because of Mitsuru’s threat--- the Qwaser seemed to be spacing out. _She couldn’t move… it had nothing to do with the drug, but with… with… dammit, what is it?! _He thought, trying to figure it out.

Before the thief could question him, Mitsuru spoke up once more. “I’ll be checking in with the scientists. Ever since the drug was stolen, I’ve been having them work on a stabilizer--- hopefully they’ll be able to help your powers return, WG-san. Until then, I recommend you all rest and enjoy yourselves. You’ve been through quite an ordeal,”

“Great--- to the beach!” Fangs exclaimed, beginning to rush off but Pugs yanked him back.

“We’re on sentinel duty, remember?!” Puggsy reminded him, thumbing at Joshua.

Fangs let out a whine. “Can’t we take him with us?”

“Let’s get settled in first, before we decide what to do.” Freddy suggested. “My circuits are getting moss from all the sea-mist.”

“I’ll show you to our guest rooms,” Mitsuru stated, shutting off the projector and leading them out.

Joshua walked over to her. “Mitsuru… those people in the lab--- they were wearing pink sunglasses. I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal, but…” he was stating, trying to keep his nerves under control. “I think they might be important. Do you know anything about them?”

“The sunglasses? I wouldn’t know, but I’ll see if anyone on the research team knows something about it,” Mitsuru said, then turned so that they were face-to-face. Her expression was calm, but her eyes showed ferocity like none other. “I know the part you played in this, Phrygianos. I recommend that if that mind of yours recalls _any_ detail of even the most minimal importance, you had better make haste to inform us--- any hesitation _will _lead to a severe execution. Do I make myself clear?”

Joshua paled so much he looked whiter than the screen this was being typed on. “…Crystal.” He said in a high-pitched whimper.

Mitsuru gave a grin. “Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page,” with that, she walked ahead.

Joshua stood there a moment, shaking like a Chihuahua. Vincent walked beside him. “…Yeah, she scares me too, sometimes.” He told the Qwaser, ushering him along.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While the group was settling in after their voyage, ATF was sitting in a room with Tomo, Mafuyu, Jita, Lizzie, Teresa and Sasha; there were several other girls but he had yet to learn their names. The girls had come over early that afternoon, as a thunderstorm-warning was set. By the time the girls set up their sleeping bags in the living room, it began to drizzle.

ATF had to look out the window and frown. It had rained a bit the night ‘it’ happened…

“Anti-san!” Tomo called, and he faced her. All the girls had changed into their pajamas early--- the teen himself was wearing an MLP night-gown with silk pajama-pants decorated in hearts. “The girls are ready to hear your secret…!”

ATF smirked. “Alright, I’m not sure how well you’ll handle it… but I’m actually a boy,” he said. A couple girls gasped, Teresa cocked her head, Mafuyu gaped… and Sasha and Jita just sat there in stoic nonchalance.

“Another crossdresser. What else is new?” Jita scoffed.

“You’re all taking it remarkably well,”

“It’s the anime-universe. At least 4 out of 5 animes have 1 trans.” Sasha replied. “Haruhi Fujioka, Grell Sutcliffe…”

“Sasha in ‘Season 2’…” Mafuyu joked.

“But you’re American. Why do you cross-dress?” Teresa asked, her ever-stoic expression intact.

“Just because it’s comfortable. Everyone back home actually makes a joke about it--- see, while I like to dress up as a girl, my sister prefers to dress like a boy…” ATF said, though his voice trailed off. “She mainly did it because it was comfortable… a-and so other guys wouldn’t hit on her so much… she…”

Everyone looked at him, seeing tears forming in his eyes. “Anti-kun, i-is something wrong?” Mafuyu asked in concern.

“…Excuse me,” ATF hurried out of the room into the nearest bathroom, sobbing heavily.

Here he was, attending a new school and partaking in a sleepover, as if everything was okay.

But nothing was okay.

His sister was still hurting--- he could feel it himself. _She’s not okay… and I don’t know if she will be okay… I don’t know how to make it okay! Why the fuck did they have to assault her?! What the fuck did she do to deserve this?! No one deserves this! _

He kept screaming in his head, tears running down his face…

A hand tapped him on his shoulder. He gasped, turning around and seeing Jita there. “H-How did you get in here??” he gasped.

“Idiot. You didn’t lock the door,” Jita replied, though her tone was sympathetic. She locked the door. “What happened back there? The others are worried. …It’s not because of your cross-dressing, is it?”

“N-no… it’s my sister.” ATF sniffled. “She… something horrible happened to her, and she’s still recovering--- but I’m scared she might not. I-I should be with her… but she wanted me to come here… she hates it when people worry about her…”

Jita put an arm around him. “It’s alright… If she doesn’t want anyone to worry, then that means she’ll be fine, right?”

ATF didn’t reply. If it were any other situation…

The Diamond Qwaser looked to the ground. “…I suppose we’re both worried about our siblings. My brother has been acting weird lately. Last time I was with him… it felt like he was just acting casual, then suddenly he says he’s staying behind in Ikebukuro. I don’t know what his problem is… but I wish he would tell me,”

_Your brother is the reason this is all happening! _ATF wanted to snap, his eyes turning violet for a moment, but he shut them quick and leaned on Jita’s shoulder. “I hope… I hope your sister and my brother will overcome their problems.” He whispered. “It’s hard when something happens to someone you love, and there’s nothing you can do…”

Jita scoffed. “Idiot, there’s always something to do. If you feel like there’s nothing, it just means you need a new idea,” She looked out the window, watching as lightening flashed. “…I plan on finding my brother and see to it he tells me what’s going on.”

“What if it’s something you wouldn’t want to know?”

She scoffed. “We were once in league with a bunch of villains and get our powers from sucking on women’s breasts. With the anime we come from, there’s no secret that would go beyond our boundaries…” she continued to look out the window at the rain. “From the way he sounded… I just can’t shake the sense that he’s in trouble. I want to help him--- we’ve always been there for each other and our younger siblings; he gets his ass kicked just to look out for my well-being! He may be an idiot… but he really cares about us, and does whatever it takes to keep us safe.”

_Even at the cost of someone else’s well-being… _ATF thought with malice. “Yeah.”

Jita patted him on the back. “Don’t worry too much about your sister. If she knows you’re so upset, it may make her feel like a burden--- she wants you to have fun, doesn’t she?”

_She wants us to kill the bastards who fucked her up, _ATF wanted to respond, but only nodded. “I guess…” he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Sorry… I’ll try not to spoil anything else,”

Jita scoffed once again. “Don’t make yourself out to be a burden either. If there’s a problem, just spill it so we can help out, alright?” she nodded to the door. “Now c’mon, we’re going to marathon some movies,”

ATF nodded, following her out.

“One more thing,”

“What?” he asked.

“…Tell anyone I was nice to you, and I’ll drive a diamond-blade up your ass,”

ATF blinked. He forgot about Jita’s fierce reputation. “Note taken.”

Jita grinned, gave a nod, and they went into the room. Once ATF assured the girls he was okay, the slumber party began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…Wait, we’re not sticking with the slumber party?! With a bunch of girls from a borderline-hentai series… with big boobs?! Noooo! Why?! Think of the fan-service…!

(_A/N: It’s not THAT kind of story, Narrator! Stick to the script!)_

Dammit…

*Sigh* Well, anyway…

It was later on in the afternoon when most of the group hit the beach. Puggsy allowed Fangs to go and have Freddy replace him as Joshua’s sentry--- mainly just to get the lanky coward to shut up about wanting to go surfing. Junpei, Liz, and Fanatic decided to join him, while the others decided to stay in the mansion and rest a while.

WG was the last to walk on the beach. Still wearing the dress, she walked along the sand, looking over and watching as Fangs lounged in a beach chair under an umbrella in his swim-trunks; Liz, wearing a T-shirt and shorts, sat by him and was watching as Fanatic and Junpei decided to see who could leap farther off the dock and into the water.

She moved quietly, going up the walking path. Taking a walk in the woods alone sounded like a good idea.

For the past few days… every time she was around others… it just felt overwhelming.

She knew they wanted her to feel better, and she appreciated the lengths they were going to see to it the bastards who hurt her got what they deserved… but it was the ‘forced’ things that were bothering her.

Fanatic trying to make her laugh again, for instance. On any other occasion, he could have her rolling on the floor laughing until her sides ached. Lately the humor seemed pressured, like some stand-up comedian desperately adlibbing jokes just to get a chuckle.

Normally Fanatic’s humor was quick-witted and spontaneous. In fact he had so many jokes she could write a whole story about each one he had! But it felt like a desperate attempt now.

Then there was Liz…

WG winced. She and Liz barely fought. If they did, the authoress couldn’t remember. All she could recall was how they were always there for each other--- when one of them was down, the other was there to pick her back up. Whenever she needed comfort, she could rely on Liz to be there.

If not Liz, then Puggsy. Despite all the arguments, fights, and radical situations they’ve been through, his shoulder was one WG found herself crying on in times when she really, really, REALLY needed someone to just sit down and listen. He was a good listener, and the [second] best hugger she knew; no matter how much she drove him over the deep end, he’d be there with arms wide-open whenever she was feeling distressed.

She shut her eyes, trembling. He had his arms open for her back at the hotel… but she was too afraid to be touched again. She knew he would never hurt her, but the trauma of feeling held in a moment of discomfort set off a feeling of… suffocation, if she were using the word right.

Yes, she was feeling suffocated.

She continued up the path.

She thought about her brother next…

He came close to killing someone…

He hated turning into Fluffy.

She wondered how he was doing now… wondering if he could stay in-control with this grudge in his heart, while she wasn’t there…

Wasn’t there…

FF2 wasn’t ‘there’. She remembered the words she spat at him at the hospital.

She shut her eyes. He was the only boy who ever called her beautiful. She never believed it, of course, even when he was referring to her heart. People with beautiful hearts never tormented their favorite characters in fan-fiction.

He called her smart too. …If she were smart, she wouldn’t have walked the streets alone that night.

He called her strong…

Bullshit.

After what happened, she was weak. Fangs could beat her in a fight.

Anyone could beat her in a fight. They could rape her again if they felt like it, just because they knew she couldn’t do anything back to them.

They could hurt her friends, knowing she couldn’t defend them.

_You’re beautiful, _FF2 had said to her once. _You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever known._

_Shut the fuck up. _WG snapped in her head.

_You’re smart, strong… _

_Shut the hell up, you lying piece of shit! You’re just trying to make me feel good about myself!_

That’s what they were all doing, weren’t they?

‘Trying’ to make her feel better.

As if they knew she couldn’t do it on her own.

She knew she couldn’t.

But rather than showing her how to get better, they were only ‘helping’ her.

Just like how everyone had to ‘help’ her through life. Help her with school. Help her with bullies. Help her find a job.

Help, help, help.

Like she was a little kid who didn’t know how to do anything on her own.

Fuckers, why don’t you just show me what to do and let me do it myself? She wanted to scream at them throughout the years. When I need help I’ll ask for it, she would snap.

She tried to prove her independence.

…

But she didn’t know how. No one ever showed her. She had to learn on her own… and she was a slow learner. Most things went over her head.

She wasn’t smart. She wasn’t strong.

And she wasn’t beautiful.

It was any wonder why the rapists didn’t change their minds upon seeing her.

She remembered Joshua’s face, the regret in his eyes…

Maybe he just felt repulsed by her. After all, her breasts were too small and she looked like a boy. It was any wonder he didn’t throw up at seeing her naked. The only reason he would like it--- why anyone would like it--- was because she had been tight.

Maybe that’s why he ran. He didn’t want anyone to come by and see he fucked her.

_Stop talking like that--- you’re a very attractive woman! _She could hear her mother say.

_Bull-fucking-shit. _Would be her response.

She stopped, finding herself at the end of the path. She was standing by a look-out point that gave a view of the ocean, a wall built near the edge to keep people from walking off the cliff if they were distracted.

There were little stone benches. She sat down on one, staring out at the ocean.

_I’m not smart. I’m not strong. I’m not beautiful._

She stared out at the ocean, tears rolling down her face.

Her friends would be worried about where she went. No doubt they would surround her like bodyguards from here on out.

She had no strength.

It was painfully clear that she won’t be able to beat her enemies ever again.

_I’m worthless._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Next chapter, we get a view of Spike trying to track down the culprits. **

**Also I know there was a lot of ‘self hate’ in this chapter, but when it comes to trauma like this victims always feel like they’ve lost their sense of self-worth. Not only that but when others are trying to cheer them up in a depressed state, it can only drive them into deeper negativity, the whole ‘you’re just saying/doing that to make me feel better’ excuse. **

**The real conflict of the story actually stems from the trauma itself, its affect on others, and how the characters learn to cope. I understand there are different ways one would settle this, but keep in mind this story is written out of how I would want to handle it, should it ever happen in real life. (I suppose I accidentally gave away a spoiler there, didn’t I?) **


	19. Temporarily Subdued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get another view of Shizuo as he contemplates the situation. Meanwhile, Spike finds himself in trouble, only for someone to intervene... and they're related to one of the victims!

**Now to see how Spike and the rest are doing!**

**Spike: We’re getting paid for this, right?**

**ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Spike: T_T**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizuo walked the streets, Tom at his side. “I heard you were on the lookout for someone. Did you get hired for another bodyguard position or something?” the landlord asked.

“No. Some bastards raped a girl--- she had superpowers, and they injected something into her to get rid of them.” The bartender-clad man answered, smoking a cigarette. “She and her friends found an accomplice to the culprits last time I heard, and are trying to trace them.”

“A drug that takes away superpowers, hm? You know, many super-beings have weaknesses. Sometimes they are the most common of elements. Perhaps they just found out the kryptonite to her super-human properties.”

“Or a kryptonite for anyone’s super-human properties,” Shizuo slowed down his pace, looking up and down the streets. He sniffed the air. “…I smell shit.”

Tom paused, then let out a heavy sigh. “Oh, no…”

Sure enough, Shizuo looked over and spotted his raven-haired rival walking out of a store…

His little twin sisters, Mairu and Kururi, right at his side. “Shizuo-chan!” the two girls exclaimed, spotting sight of the blonde and rushing over.

“Is Kasuka around?/What are you doing?/Are you going to chase onii-chan again?/Want to hang out?” Mairu and Kururi spoke at the same time, the blonde looking at them both in order to keep up.

“N-no, just walking, yes, and maybe later.” Shizuo answered in-order. He then gave Izaya a sharp look; if the twins weren’t standing between them, he’d be charging at the raven at top-speed. “I thought you were doing research for your client,”

“I did, I emailed him the information I found this morning… though judging from his message yesterday morning, they may have already found out.” He then smiled Tom. “Ah, hello Tom-san. Keeping your bodyguard in-line today?”

“Shizuo brought up some sort of super-drug. I suppose you know about it?” Tom questioned.

“I may or may not,” Izaya smirked.

“He does. We both found the girl who was…” Shizuo paused, looking at the twins. “…hurt.”

“You mean the American who got sexually assaulted? Yeah, we know about that.” Mairu stated, making Shizuo gape.

“It was online a few weeks ago. And yesterday there was a videofeed of a woman who died under mysterious circumstances--- her brain just imploded! Goosh! Blood leaking out her ears and everything,” Kururi added, holding up her iphone and pulling up said video. “See? Pretty sick, huh?”

“Izaya says they may be connected,”

“Wait… they were in Shinjuku?!” Shizuo sputtered.

“So I can guess. Look,” Izaya zoomed in on the video. “Our little ‘source’ kept bringing up pink sunglasses, according to what my client said. That woman walking away happens to be wearing a pair… I wouldn’t go running about looking for them. Chances are, they decided to move on to another city.”

Shizuo looked at the video, then began walking. “Where are you going, Shizuo?” Tom called, following after him.

“To the scene of the crime,”

“…You’re getting involved?”

“I’ve been involved since I saw that girl in the alley.” Shizuo looked back, watching as the twins waved to him before walking off with Izaya. “…Chances are, those sickos will target anyone.”

“So you’re concerned for your friends,”

“I’d have to quit my job as a bodyguard if I couldn’t even protect them,”

Tom thought for a moment. “That woman’s brain just burst, Kururi said… Suppose whoever did that did the same to you?”

“Then he’s in no danger then,” Izaya joked, suddenly walking behind them!

“Why you little---!” Shizuo snarled, turning and sprinting after him.

Tom sighed, looking at the twins. “Someday I hope they both learn to take life seriously,”

“If they did…” Mairu began.

“Then life wouldn’t be interesting,” Kururi finished, as they watched their brother get chased into the early evening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_His vision was blurred…_

_Something was… controlling him._

_‘Take off her skirt… eat her pussy… yes, that’s it…’_

_A voice kept penetrating his thoughts. ‘No… what…? Who is this…?’ he tried to think, but something was ‘pushing’ him. _

_There was sobbing. In his obscured vision, there was another figure holding down… a young girl? The figure was groping her breasts it looked like…_

_‘Lick… lick… yes… ah, you’re finally starting to get hard. Mighty stubborn, aren’t you?’ Came the voice again… the voice of a man?! _

_Someone was groping his crotch…_

_‘Good… now put it in her---‘_

** _*CRASH!*_ **

** _“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!”_ **

_Everything went black for twenty seconds._

Spike gasped, blinking as he sat up.

He looked around, seeing that a car was crashed on the street, looking as if it had rolled. Two figures were standing behind him… a teenage girl in front of him, slightly exposed. Over her stood a stocky young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes… which were glowing?

_‘Shoot him, you fucking bounty hunter!’ _came the voice again, and Spike found himself drawing his gun.

**_‘Get out of his mind, bitch!’ _**came another voice. **_‘Spike, don’t let them in your head!’_**

Spike shook his head then aimed at the two figures, shooting. “Shit…!” The man of the two gasped… but not at Spike.

An onslaught of trash-cans, empty cars, and uprooted trees soared overhead at the two. The woman was smacked in the head. “That’s it!” She snarled, glaring at the teen, her eyes glowing pink.

The blonde boy clutched his head, gasping…

*BANG! BANG!*

The woman cried out as a bullet hit her in the shoulder, the second grazing the man’s arm. Spike stood up. “Jet--- I found ‘em!” he cried into his radio, just as police sirens began to ring out.

“Fuck--- c’mon!” The man snarled, grabbing the woman and running.

Spike took chase, but the duo ran and jumped over the railing of an overpass. The bounty hunter looked, watching as the two landed on a semi. “Dammit!” he snarled, turning and heading back to the scene.

The boy was with the girl, giving her his jacket to cover up her torn shirt. “It’s okay, Anri…” he was whispering to her soothingly.

“H-How do you know my name?” Anri asked.

“I can read minds… My name is Kiff. I’m from America. I was on my way to my new school… when I noticed what was happening.” He blushed.

Spike walked over. “You’re quite powerful… Why didn’t you go after them?” he demanded.

“I can’t just chase after someone alone… plus, that woman was about to make my brain explode--- literately.” Kiff rubbed his head. “The man was mind-controlling you--- I managed to brain-hack my way in and save you. You’re welcome.”

Spike rubbed his head next. He tried to recall how he got into this mess… he was in Shinjuku after getting a lead from Izaya… he saw a highschool girl getting dragged into an alley by people in masks… he took pursuit…

Then all went blank.

“Yeah, well… thanks, but we need to catch them.” Spike said. “They have this drug that disables super-powers. They used it on a girl a few weeks back and… well, pretty much what they tried to make me do to this girl,” he looked at Anri.

Kiff only looked at him.

“…You’re reading my mind, aren’t you?”

“Yep. From what I can surmise, these bastards are sick.” Kiff looked down the street. “If I see them again… well, I’ll see to it their brains get hacked and splattered next time. Fucking assholes--- the worst villains are the ones without a motive, just being evil for the sake of evil.”

“Thank you for saving me,” Anri said to Kiff, giving a humble bow. She was still shaken up.

“Want us to walk you home?” Kiff asked. She nodded… and suddenly a portal opened. “Special power I have. Normally I take the scenic routes, but this is an exception,” He guided her through, before looking back at Spike. “PS… you’d better pick up that piece of evidence before the cops get here. I heard they’re no help in these parts,”

Spike looked, kneeling down as Kiff left.

On the ground was a pair of pink sunglasses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After making sure Anri made it home safe, Kiff took to the skies… and suddenly his brain got hacked.

_‘Where are you? The Dorm supervisor is getting impatient,’_

_Sorry… I ran into some trouble. This man and woman… they were mind-controlling Spike Spiegel and were trying to make him rape a girl. I stepped in… though my brain almost got detonated by one of them. _He thought in reply.

_‘You expect me to believe that?’_

_I wish I wasn’t making it up… (fucking bastards… going to rip their anuses out)_

_‘…Huh!? You’re really pissed about this… you stopped them, didn’t you?’_

_They got away, but that’s not the reason. I got deep into their minds… _He found himself wincing, though he tried to hold in tears. He failed.

_‘…Kiff-kun? What’s wrong?’_

Kiff landed on a rooftop, sobbing into his hands.

_My mom… _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: BACKSTORY TIME! Kiff is the son of Puggsy and my other OC, Brielle--- HOWEVER, WG is his surrogate mother *read Body Switch for more reference*. Due to this, Kiff has his own Author powers consisting of flying, opening portals, laser-fists, and telepathy. **

**Also we’ll get to his ‘mental pen-pal’ later on ;)**

**So the bastards almost got Spike… but it looks like they didn’t cover up their tracks good this time.**

**Note: The scene with Spike and Anri is actually based on a nightmare I had, which also involved the pink sunglasses’ purpose. In the nightmare the act is interrupted before Spike is forced to go any further, and… safe to say the bounty hunter is looking forward to kicking ass. (I’d say more but it may lead to spoilers)**

**Cameos:**

**-Anri, Tom, Mairu and Kururi (Durarara!!)**


	20. Well That Didn't Go Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swaine, Puggsy and Vincent/FF2 look for WG, as the boyfriend of the authoress helps the two characters get a different perspective on Joshua's case. Meanwhile, the Qwaser tries to talk to WG in order to help her feel better, but her bitter attitude will not have it.

**Back to the beach!**

**Fangs: Yes! *takes off with surfboard***

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“Where is she?” Puggsy sighed, as he, Swaine and FF2 walked through the forest. “She should know better not to run off by herself!”

“I told you we should have put a guard by her bedroom window,” Swaine muttered. “Shouldn’t you be watching Joshua?”

“Freddy’s on it. Once I heard WG wasn’t in her room, my instinctations kicked in.” The short teen looked around. “The way she’s acting… I’m worried she’ll do something drastic,”

“I think she’s passed that phase,” FF2 said, checking behind some bushes. “She’s going through the stages of trauma--- helplessness, isolation, and loss of power and control. Right now she’s still on isolation,”

“How do you know this stuff?” Swaine asked. “Have you’ve been traumatized by anything?”

“Hasn’t everyone? There are many forms of trauma, they don’t just come from terrifying situations. Sometimes they can come from common things--- bullying, for instance, can cause social problems and anxiety. I think another common trauma is walking in on your parents in a moment of coitus… but traumas come from many things.

“For instance, take Junpei. He grew up with an alcoholic father. This affect caused him to shy away from bars, and have a disdain for drunk people. …Actually, it serves as the only reason ATF won’t get hammered when Junpei is around.

“Then there’s Liz. She grew up with abusive parents. This gave her anxiety, namely for the well-being for others, as well as a case of depression whenever she is belittled--- unless Freddy, Fangface or one of her friends is around to reassure her, her anxiety increases.

“For me… well, I lost a mother at a young age at the hands of an evil sorcerer, had to be sent to live with countless relatives due to disasters, and just found out I have more than one father. I would have been lost in a realm of dark thoughts long ago if it wasn’t for the support of others.

“And of course we’ve got you two… and it’s a wonder neither of you are in therapy---“

“Okay, we get it!” Swaine interrupted. “So how do we help WG?”

“First, we find her. Second, we tell her to drop the self-pity. And finally, we hunt down those creepos and kill ‘em before they can hurt anyone else,” Puggsy sneered. “…In the meantime, I’m going to see to it Joshua doesn’t hide anything,”

“You shouldn’t be so rough with him,” FF2 said. “He’s just as traumatized. Do you really think he’d want to hurt someone?”

“Well he didn’t put up much of a resistance, did he?” Swaine scoffed.

“Keep in mind, his powers were taken away, and they threatened his sister. …Tell me, Swaine, what would you do if you couldn’t use your Familiars, didn’t have your gun, and those assholes threatened Marcassin? Suppose they rendered him powerless, and you had to choose between either letting him get hurt or assaulting a stranger.

“Or you, Pugs.” FF2 turned to the short teen. “What if they threatened to rape your wife, and you had no way of fighting back, hm? Or what if they threatened Kiff, took his powers away too, and it was either let him suffer or do as they say? …It wouldn’t be an easy choice, would it? You’d choose to hurt someone you didn’t know for the sake of a loved one, right?”

Swaine and Puggsy looked at each other, before turning their eyes to the ground. “...”

“Now imagine having to meet the friends of the stranger. Imagine none of them trusting you, despite all you want to do is make things right and help, but everyone is just treating you like you’re the only one to blame--- until they can get their hands on the ones who forced you into the situation. But until then, you have to be their punching-bag, taking all the blows given from grief and anger, because they can’t do it to the real villains.

“That’s how Joshua feels,” FF2 sighed. “If everyone keeps treating him like shit, it’ll just make his trauma worse, and then his mind will be so fucked up he won’t be able to concentrate--- he might even give up, not just on the mission at-hand, but life itself. Just like how WG almost gave up,”

“Fine… we’ll take it easy on him. But if he’s hiding something, or just pulling an act, I’m going to stick his head on a stake as a warning to the other fuckers,” Puggsy muttered. “Now let’s find WG,”

Swaine paused. “Hey, over here,” he said, pointing to the ground, seeing a trail of footprints. “Doesn’t WG wear a size 7?”

“Yeah…” FF2 said, looking ahead. “…But, who wears a size 15?”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joshua needed some air, asking Freddy if they could take a walk. The hybrid went into his bear-form, warning the Qwaser not to wander off.

They took a walk along a path leading through the forest. It was getting close to dark, and Freddy claimed they had to go back.

That’s when Joshua saw her. “Wait… over there,” he said, pointing. “Isn’t that… um…”

“WG?” Freddy questioned. He noticed the young girl sat there on a stone bench, staring out at the ocean.

“W-What’s she doing out here alone? It’s almost dark!” he looked at Freddy. “Are there any threats in these woods?”

“…You’re talking to an animatronic bear who can rip your vital organs out in half a minute, kid.”

Joshua turned back to WG. Her expression seemed so distant. Lost.

He thought back to when he first saw her--- a smile on her face, a bounce in her step, practically glowing with delight!

Now it looked as if she were slowly fading away… all because of him…

Because of those bastards.

“I want to talk to her,” Joshua said, turning to Freddy. “Can I speak with her?”

Freddy leaned against a tree. “You got five minutes.” His eyes glowed red. “Don’t get any ideas.”

The Qwaser cringed, then began walking up the path. He walked around until he was in front of her, leaning against the wall.

She didn’t seem to notice him. If she did, she was doing a good job of ignoring him. He shifted, uncomfortable; it didn’t help that Freddy’s red eyes stayed on him.

_What can I say? _He wondered, his mind rushing. Apologize again? Ask how she’s feeling? Go for broke and talk about the weather? He had doubts she would reply… and if she did, it probably wouldn’t be something nice.

“Um… hi,” Joshua said, starting off easy.

WG blinked, as if waking up… and gave a jolt. “J-Joshua…!” she gasped.

“I-It’s okay! …Freddy’s over there, I’m still under surveillance,”

“Four minutes!” Freddy called.

WG sighed. “…If you’re here to apologize again, save it.”

“I figured you’d say that,” Joshua said, rubbing his arm. “But… I just want to talk.”

“About what?”

“I don’t know… anything. Just something so things aren’t weird between us,”

“’Weird’?” WG gave him a sharp look. “This isn’t a ‘weird’ situation, Joshua--- it’s a ‘sick’ situation. A fan-girl ends up raped by the only character she likes from a disturbing and offensive anime, because of two sickos who are still loose in the world!”

“I’m sorry, alright?! I’m trying to help!” He began to wince. “I know it’s sick--- its… it’s fucked up! Do you think I wanted to do this?! To fuck a stranger, namely one who still looks like a young child?!”

WG glared, but took a deep breath. “…No. I keep forgetting--- you were forced to do it. It makes sense--- you said it yourself, I don’t even look appealing to your tastes. I’d be surprised if those assholes didn’t commit suicide out of repulsion.”

Joshua raised his index finger. “Now I didn’t mean it like that! I mean… yeah, you look like a kid, but you’re still a woman! And… and you looked like a nice one at that.”

WG gave him a look. _Shut up. _It read.

“I mean, no I wouldn’t want to date you--- u-unless you wanted me… I mean, if we hung out, and got to know each other better… B-But I’d keep things platonic!”

_Shut up. _

“I’m just saying… you seem like a wonderful girl, and I never wanted to hurt you. I just… can we start over?”

“Wonderful…?” She stood up, fists clenched. “Wonderful. Nice. Date me!? Are you fucking retarded?!” She stormed up to him, and he backed up--- almost falling over the wall behind him. “Listen, _Joshua Phrygianos--- _If you ever knew me, those wouldn’t be the first words you’d use to describe me! I’m not some ‘nice, wonderful, datable girl’--- I’m not even close! I’m bat-shit mentally-fucked up with psychopathic tendencies! If I still had my powers, I would be BURNING your ass with laser-vision right now! I’d be opening a portal to those bastards and cramming a machete so far up their asses it would impale their skulls! AND…

“I would tell your siblings what you’ve done,” she said it with venom. “Yeah. My sister found out. I think it’s best yours does too. You think it’s awful now feeling guilty around the friends of a stranger? …Imagine being shamed around loved ones. They’ll never see you the same way again. Mine don’t. Because of those assholes, we’re both victims of shame. We’re both powerless, and no one will see us as anything else. You and I were forced into submission--- now we both have to suffer. And you won’t recover until I do.

“Tell me now, Joshua… Would you still ‘date’ me?”

Tears were running down his face by this point. “N-no… actually, even if you were still a virgin, I wouldn’t even suck your breasts--- your soma would probably be tainted,” he said with malice.

“Well, thanks to you, I’m not a virgin, so no soma for you.”

“I hope I gave you herpes.”

“I hope you die from AIDS.”

“Time’s up!” Freddy exclaimed, walking over and grabbing Joshua by the shoulder. “C’mon, back to the hotel. …You too, WG. From this point on, you’re BOTH under surveillance!”

“Tch,” was WG’s response before walking ahead.

Freddy looked over. “…I see you guys. You can come out now,”

Swaine, Puggsy, and FF2 poked their heads out from a bush. “How did you know we were here?” Puggsy asked.

Freddy looked in another direction. “You too, young cub--- and company,”

Tracker stepped out from behind a tree with Junpei…

*WHUMP!*

…while Fangs and Fanatic fell off a top branch. “Why did we hide in a tree, again?” Fangs asked Fanatic.

“It was our turn to be the comedy relief,” Fanatic grunted.

“When did you guys get here?” Swaine asked.

“When Tracker noticed WG’s footprints up the path…” Junpei looked over at Joshua. “How long have you’ve been here?”

“We just got here! She was sitting by herself when we arrived,” Joshua replied, wiping the tear-streaks off his eyes. He began to walk ahead. “…I tried to talk to her… but…”

“She ended up snapping. We heard,” Fanatic said. “…Word of advice, Josh--- when WG is in a mood, the last thing you want to do is try and compliment her. To her, it only sounds like condescending, and it will only piss her off more,”

“So I should just keep swapping insults with her, is that it?”

“Always worked for me,” Puggsy said out of the corner of his mouth. Swaine smacked his hat off, earning a look.

“I don’t want you talking to her at all, you perverted---!” Tracker began to snarl.

“Tracker…” Fangs warned, holding her back.

“Guys, save it for the real bad guys.” FF2 ordered. “Right now, we have to help WG,” he grabbed Joshua by the arm. “And I believe it’s time for the next stage of your therapy.”

“…What stage?” Joshua gulped.

“You’ll see,”

Everyone walked on, catching up to WG… but keeping distance.

Even without facing her, Joshua could still sense the lost gaze in her eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Seems like things between Joshua and I are getting a bit dicey. Let’s see if the next chapter will settle that!**

**Joshua: *face-palming* This really isn’t worth the wages…**

**It’s more than you get on your anime, isn’t it?**

**Joshua: …**

**That’s what I thought. **

**Next chapter, we find out some interesting information from our source.**

**Song used:**

**-Monster (Meg and Dia) **


	21. Telepathic Pen-Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo finds out the culprits made another strike and believes they're still in the city. Meanwhile, Kiff arrives and--- despite his father's objections-- takes part in the investigation. ATF then has a strange dream that serves as a clue to their enemies' next location.

**Now for the next chapter.**

**Special thanks to Tracker78, Fangface the Second, and Fanatic97 for their ideas! :D**

**Joshua: …is that a good thing? Should I be concerned for my life?**

**Tracker: *roughly patting him on the shoulder* Just. Wait. **

**Me: Traaack--- keep in mind it’s just a story!**

**Tracker: I know. *still giving Joshua a suspicious glance* I’m just ‘rehearsing’ for in case it really DOES happen.**

**Fanatic: *having baseball bat* Can I help??**

**Joshua: …Uh, I have to rehearse too! *takes off in a sprint***

**Tracker: Josh, we were kidding!**

**Fanatic: …We were?**

**Me: *motions to friends* …My siblings, folks XD**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizuo stood in the alley. His chase with Izaya had ended two hours ago, and he recalled his thought of returning to the alley.

No new clues. Not that any would still be lying around a month after the incident.

He turned down the street, deciding to go home…

That’s when he heard crying.

He looked around, seeing someone on the sidewalk, crying over a body. He rushed over. “What happened?!” he asked. It was a young boy, standing by an old woman.

“My grandma… w-we were just walking home from a movie, when suddenly… suddenly she fell, and blood started coming out of her head! I-I don’t have a cell-phone... c-call an ambulance or something!”

Shizuo did so, giving the destination. He watched as the boy cried over the body… weeping about how his grandmother was the only one who could take care of him…

…

It looked the same as the one from the video the twins showed him.

He looked around the area… then took out his cell-phone, sending a text message to Celty.

_[Tell the flea the bastards are back in the city]_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The group entered the Kirijo mansion half an hour later. Mitsuru met them in the corridor, having some files in her hand. “There you are. I’ve been going over some records sent to me from the lab,” she said, giving a smile. “And I have some good news. The scientists said that the effects of the Destabilizer are only temporary; depending on the dosage, it should wear off in a matter of three weeks,”

“But… it’s been a month now, and my powers haven’t returned.” Joshua replied.

“Same,” WG added.

Mitsuru pondered a bit. “Luna-san,” she looked at WG. “As I recall, you had a Persona in highschool. You also developed laser-vision in your teens, as well as the ability to make portals. There is also the fact of your amazing strength…”

“She also knows magic, has a Familiar, and getting hit by a truck barely phases her.” Swaine added. Everyone looked at him. “…What? I was making sure she knew everything.”

“Wait wait wait WAIT--- Wherever Girl had a Persona?! When?!” Fangs questioned.

“Her senior year at Gekkoukan High… She hasn’t written the story yet,” Junpei said with a shrug.

Mitsuru cleared her throat. “_With all these traits in mind,”_ she said firmly, before someone could distract from the subject. “Your attackers may have used a large dose on you, so it may be a few more days before your powers return.”

“No kidding,” WG muttered.

Mitsuru turned to Joshua. “Phrygianos, exactly what kind of powers did you possess? Perhaps once they return, they will be of use for our mission. Surely if it has been this long and they have yet to return, your skills must have been of great magnitude.”

Joshua gave a smirk. “Well, I’m not one to brag, but I AM a powerful Qwaser---“ he began to boast… though noticed WG giving him a hard look. He paused, heaving a great sigh as he shook his head. “Actually… I’m a Roentgenium Qwaser.”

“Qwaser? Please elaborate.”

“It’s almost like _Avatar: The Last Airbender… _only not as well-written and most of the characters are horrible.” WG replied. “Rather than just having the four basic elements of earth, wind, fire, and water, Qwaser abilities involve elements from the periodic table.”

“So… it’s like a chemical right?” Fangs grinned. “What does it do? Knock people out? Make things explode??”

“You slept through chemistry class in high school, didn’t you?” Puggsy commented.

“From my understanding, roentgenium is an unstable compound; since it is not found in nature and has the stability of 3.5 seconds, it is rather useless.” Mitsuru said.

Joshua stood there in chibi-annoyance. “…thank you for your commentary…” he groused.

“But if his power isn’t that strong, why would they use the drug on him at all?” Junpei questioned.

“Well… at the end of Season 2 he manages to get the powers of Gold--- but in the manga he ends up ‘unworthy’ of using the power and ends up getting his arm cut off before it can kill him.” WG said, then turned to the audience. “For any _Seikon no Qwaser _fans reading this, sorry for the spoilers.”

“I don’t think that had anything to do with it…” Joshua said, trying to think; he shut his eyes tight, grimacing as he developed a headache, trying to think back. “There was some reason they used it on me… but I can’t remember. Dammit!”

“You’d better get that memory of yours working,” Freddy sneered.

“I’m trying, alright?! My mind’s just so fucked up right now... every time I try to think back, my memory gets hazy and I develop a migraine. It’s like trying to remember what all you did after getting drunk!”

“Well unless these bastards spiked your drink, I see no reason why you shouldn’t remember any important details!” Tracker sneered.

“Unless someone warped his mind,” a voice said.

“Unless someone warped your mind!” Tracker paused, then looked over. “What the…?”

“KIFF!” Puggsy exclaimed, seeing his son walking in. He rushed over, giving him a quick hug before gripping him by the shoulders. “You need to go back to America. There’s a couple of---“

“Rape-loving sadists running around Japan… I know. I had the displeasure of meeting them.” Kiff interrupted.

“W-WHAT?!” WG cried out, rushing forth. “Sweetie, are you okay?! What happened?! What did they do to you?!”

“They didn’t do anything to me--- but they did try to make Spike Spiegel have foreplay with a school-girl. I was flying overhead when I spotted the scene, and managed to cut in before they could get his pants off. I was going to fry their asses, but they got away.” He bit his lip, his eyes watering. “…I read their minds… I saw what they d-did to you…”

“Oh, Kiff…” Puggsy said, wincing.

Kiff shook his head. “But I learned some things about them. They have their own powers--- the man has this kind of ‘brain hack’ ability. He used it to make Spike… do something… to this girl.”

“So they can control minds!?” Junpei exclaimed, clutching his head.

“No one’s getting their hands on MY brain!” Fangs said, covering his head with his arms.

“You two don’t have any, so I think you’ll be fine.” Swaine commented. Tracker elbowed him.

“Not exactly… Spike was still in there--- I mean, they could make him do stuff, but he didn’t want to do it. That’s how I managed to get in his head and help break the guy’s control.” Kiff said.

“Kiff, you have telepathy, telekinesis, laser-vision, portal-powers, the ability to fly… and due to an imprint from FF2, you’re part Time Lord.” Fanatic said, then threw his arms up in the air. “SO WHY THE HECK DIDN’T YOU KILL THEM?!”

“I was GOING to…!” Kiff clenched his fists. “After seeing their minds… seeing what they’ve done… I wanted to… But the woman has this power--- it’s like the man’s, only rather than hacking a mind, she can make the brain implode from the inside. She almost did it to me until Spike shot her!”

“So one kind of controls minds, and the other makes brains explode… Geez, sounds like a devilish-duo from a comic-book!” Junpei commented.

“Again, I don’t want you here right now.” Puggsy said, gripping Kiff by the shoulders once more. “Go home until we let you know it’s safe. I can’t let anything happen to someone I care about, again!”

“…gee, glad I’M a priority…” Fangs muttered.

“There’s no way in hell I’m going back. I’m sticking around until these sadists are wiped off the face of the earth!” Kiff sneered. “I mean c’mon, Dad--- they made Joshua rape mom. You think I’m gonna let them get away with that?”

“Mom…? Dad…?” Joshua repeated, then developed a shocked look on his face. “GAAAHHH! YOU TWO HAVE A KID?! WHAT THE FUCK, WG?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A VIRGIN!”

“I’m his SURROGATE mother, dumbass! Geez, we explained this in a previous chapter!” WG snarled, face-palming.

“Seriously? You’d think I’d have sex with WG?!” Puggsy said, grimacing in disgust.

“Yeah man, even for Fanfiction that’s too weird. I mean, think of what their kid would look like!” Fanatic remarked. He paused, turning to Kiff. “…whoops.”

“Kiff-san, did you learn anything else about the culprits?” Mitsuru asked.

“That’s all I managed to get. However…” Kiff paused, thinking. “They dropped a pair of pink sunglasses. I don’t know why, but I sensed they were important to them,”

“Pink sunglasses…?!” Joshua repeated, rushing over to Kiff. “Did you grab them?”

“No, I let Spike take them for a clue--- it’s HIS bounty after all.”

“Dammit, they’re an important asset! How are we supposed to learn what the big deal is about them if you didn’t care you bring them along?!”

Kiff looked intensely at Joshua. “Because I know Spike is working for Izaya; Edward can analyze the glasses, send the feedback to the informant, who can tell us later. Plus I know Mitsuru wouldn’t know anything about them, as they weren’t made in the lab.”

Mitsuru looked at him, stunned. “How---“

“Mind-reading.”

Mitsuru glared. “I would prefer you not prod into others’ mentality, Kiff-san.”

“Note taken, Mitsuru-san.” Kiff looked at Joshua. “I do have another solution. If I can get into Joshua’s mind… well, maybe I can undo what that man did. He obviously did something to your mind so you couldn’t recall anything--- perhaps I can use my powers to restore it.”

“You can do that…?” Joshua said, then gripped his head. “W-Will it hurt?”

“Nahh--- it only hurts when I want to make your head explode.”

Joshua gulped.

Kiff grabbed his head, pulling him down to eye-level. “Now hold still--- and stop having panicky thoughts, I need to concentrate.” He shut his eyes, beginning to delve into Joshua’s psyche…

_‘Are you there?’_

“Whoops, hang on, got a mental-message!” Kiff said, turning away.

“Mental what…?” Puggsy questioned.

“There’s another person who can… well, she knows how to brain-hack, so in a way we can communicate telepathically. Hold on,” he began to concentrate, voicing himself in order to keep his thought-process clear. “Yes I’m here… no, I had to stop and see them… thanks for understanding. Oh! By the way, your boyfriend is here…~” He paused, looking at Junpei. “Your girlfriend says ‘Hi’,”

Junpei’s eyes widened. “CHIDORI?! You’re psychic-pen-pals with my girlfriend?!” he questioned.

Kiff was already back to his mental-conversation. “Ha ha, yeah he’s freaking out. … Okay, see you soon.” He blinked a couple times (perhaps a sign to show he ‘hung up’), and turned to the others. “Sorry, Chidori was worried about me after I had an emotional breakdown an hour ago.”

Everyone exchanged looks. “Um, okay then…” Freddy commented.

“So, back to the whole memory-restoration thing…?” Vincent stated, motioning his finger in a loop-fashion for emphasis.

Kiff turned to Joshua, trying to do the process again… then sighed. “Joshua… it’s kind of hard to search your mind when you’re mentally begging for forgiveness over and over again.”

“Excuse me for having a lot on my mind,” Joshua muttered, then lowered his voice. “In case you didn’t know, everyone here _hates_ me--- your mother especially! (and I’m pretty sure your dad wants to kill me in my sleep),”

“Listen… I know they don’t really hate you. They’re just trying to get over what’s happened.” He put a hand on Joshua’s chest. “I can read hearts too… I can tell they don’t harbor hatred towards you, and I can tell you would never do something like this--- maybe have a few perverted tendencies, but never hurt anyone.”

Joshua winced. “…you must see something we don’t.”

“It’s a gift.” Kiff walked around him. “We can try again tomorrow. In the meantime, I think we should all rest,” he turned to Mitsuru. “In the meantime, do you have any information I should know about Gekkoukan High, Mitsuru? I read the pamphlet, but I thought I’d ask in case there was something more I should know,”

“What?! You’re going to Gekkoukan High?!” Vincent exclaimed.

“Yeah--- they had this exchange program so I signed up for it for my senior year,”

“(Like mother like son),” Swaine commented.

“(Please don’t say that),” Puggsy muttered in response.

“Suh-weet! We can be Dorm-Mates!” Junpei exclaimed. “Hey, Kiff---“

“No I am NOT going to read the teacher’s mind and send the answers to you telepathically during class,” Kiff cut him off.

“...dammit. Why not?!”

“Let’s. Just. Go to bed.” Swaine said, firmly.

“I agree. It’s getting late. We can continue our discussions in the morning,” Mitsuru concurred. “I will have a spare-room prepared for you, Kiff-san.”

“Thanks, but I’ll bunk with my dad--- he wants to give me a long lecture about jumping into the situation, as well as getting involved in an ‘M’-rated story without his consent.” Kiff replied with a shrug.

“Stop reading my mind before I can chew you out. C’mon!” Puggsy sneered, grabbing Kiff by the arm and walking off with him.

Kiff smirked, deciding to put on an act. “But Daaaaaaaad! I wanted to help! You never let me join in when things get gritty! I’m 18, I can handle it…!”

“Shut it or I’ll show you a mental image of your mother and I’s wedding night!”

“Alright alright! Geez…! How can I show my maturity if you won’t let me get involved in mature stuff?”

“When you prove your maturity I’ll let ya…!”

Everyone walked to their rooms. “Poor Kiff,” Junpei commented, grinning and nudging Joshua. “Good thing we already come from M-material and don’t have to deal with that grief, right?”

“Think again,” Swaine said, having a hand on Junpei’s shoulder and shoving him forth.

“Ow! Hey, watch it!”

WG followed behind. Vincent walked beside her. The authoress was uneasy, still remembering what she had said to him in Ikebukuro…

“You passed your room,” the Black Alchemist said.

“Huh?” she responded, looking over at him standing by an open door. “My room’s down the hall…”

“Not anymore.” He nodded to the doorway. Hesitantly she walked over…

Seeing Joshua was already in the room. The two looked at each other and back at Vincent.

“Vince… What’s going on?” WG questioned.

“Isn’t it obvious? You two will be sharing a room,” Vincent said, shrugging. “Under supervision of course.”

“WHAT?” Both victims shouted. “You’re making me stay with him?!/She hates my guts!/Have you lost it?!/What kind of therapy is this?!/I can’t be around him or anyone right now!/This can’t work!”

Vincent snapped his fingers, intensely enough that the two quieted themselves. “I understand there is no time limit for grief. I know you both are still deal with this dilemma… but the problem lies with your choices. You are choosing to harbor this sense of guilt and hatred, and it’s eating you alive, letting it overshadow your minds.”

“Oh like you never felt the same way!” WG sneered.

He gave her a dark look. “I have, and that’s precisely why I’m doing this. I know what happens when you let darkness control you--- letting your hatred and grief overtake your heart, changing you for the worst. Soon you think it’s the only way to settle things--- get into fights, make others bleed, lose control and let your rage take over… and losing a part of your humanity.

“Is that what you two want? Do stoop to their level? I want to catch them as much as you do--- I want to make sure they can’t hurt anyone ever again… But if you let their actions affect your mind, then--- even if you kill them--- they win. That’s their end goal--- to screw you up with hatred, guilt and grief, to make you feel you have no control, to make you feel weak.

“I know we’re all making progress in tracking them down… but neither of you are making progress in recovering; you keep letting them get in your heads.”

“So… how does making us share a room help?” Joshua questioned.

“If you two can manage to stay in the same room without snapping from anxiety, it will be a start in overcoming your trauma.” Vincent said, looking at Joshua. “You can’t keep holding yourself responsible--- there wasn’t much you could do. What matters now is your help,” he turned to WG. “And you can’t let your hatred control your actions--- you must seek peace more than vengeance.”

“I guess you have a point…” WG muttered.

“It will take time. I know that. But you can’t just linger like this. You have to make the first step sometime.” He then began to leave the room. “Tracker and Freddy are going to stay with you tonight. If you need me, I’ll be next door.”

By this time, Tracker and Freddy walked in. “So what do you think of your new living arrangements?” Freddy joked.

“…I think I need a drink,” Joshua said, uneasily.

“I think I need a cigarette,” WG groaned.

“You don’t smoke!” Tracker scoffed.

“Now’s a good time to start,” WG walked out onto the balcony.

Tracker growled in frustration. Freddy rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll go with WG. You show Joshua to the kitchen,” he calmly told her. She nodded.

As Tracker and Joshua walked out of the room, Freddy stepped out with WG. “Let me guess--- stop beating myself up and get over it?” the authoress asked.

“More like, ‘Stay strong and clear your head’. I’m on the same page as your boyfriend. Although…” he leaned in the doorway. “It will be hard for all of us to overcome our hatred for those two. Thankfully my exoskeleton is steel so they can’t drug me, and rather than having a brain I have a data-chip in my skull… so unless they know how to take down a robot, they’re gonna have a hard time dealing with me.”

WG nodded.

“But I’ll worry about them when the time comes. Right now, I want to make sure you can get over this.”

“That’s what everyone wants! Honestly, their concern only makes me feel worse…”

Freddy arched an eyebrow. “Would you rather we not give a fuck?”

WG sighed. “I don’t know… I just… I want everything to go back to normal, even though I know it will never be the same again…” She looked over the railing, having a view of the beach. “Do you think I can move on?”

“That is up to you. You won’t know unless you try,” Freddy walked back into the room.

WG sighed, sitting down on a chair and looking up at the stars. _Try, huh? …Exactly, how? _She wondered. She stuck her hands in the jacket pockets--- realizing she had yet to return Swaine’s jacket, having forgotten she was wearing it.

She shifted, feeling something in one pocket. She pulled out a small stone with a little angel inside it. A Healing Stone--- FF2 had given it to her for Christmas one year… She winced--- she would have to speak with him again and make amends.

She would have to make amends with everyone for her behavior…

The other thing she found was a wallet… but it wasn’t the thief’s. How did he get it?

She stood up, deciding to return it before she would forget again.

It was one way to start making amends with someone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joshua and Tracker stepped into the kitchen, the older woman walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a glass, pouring cold water in it. She then set it on the table, standing on the side adjacent to where Joshua stood.

The Qwaser rubbed his arm, uneasily. She was being too… calm.

“Go on. Take it. I won’t bite.” She said, coolly.

Joshua looked at her, then hesitantly reached for the glass---

*BAM!*

“Gah!” He yelped, as a robotic paw suddenly slammed down, clamping on his arm.

“Keep in mind--- I don’t like what you’ve done to my sister.” Tracker snarled, her she-wolf eyes glowing yellow.

“I-I told you! I didn’t want to do it! It was---!”

“For your sister. I know, and I can sympathize… but you should have done more to fight back! A knife, a gun--- something you could use to at least TRY to stop them…!”

“YOU THINK I DIDN’T TRY?!” Joshua snarled, tears rolling down his face again. “Kiff said they warped my mind… I know I tried--- I must have done something, otherwise they wouldn’t have done that! I knew something they didn’t want me to remember… maybe… maybe I knew their weakness--- I don’t know! I tried using my powers, despite my weakness… I tried to fight… but I wasn’t strong enough!

“There, I said it! I was too weak, so I did the only thing I could to make sure all my siblings would be okay… I had no powers, no weapons, no strength, no plan… so I had to do what they wanted. They fucked up my mind, I lost control, and became a puppet for their sick game! Now everyone hates me… your sister hates me--- and she was a fan of mine!” he hung his head. “…you have a right to hate me. Like Mitsuru said… I’m worthless.”

Silence lingered. He wondered if she were even listening.

Her grip remained on his arm.

In the reflection in the glass, he could still make out her hard gaze.

Finally she spoke. “You’re only worthless if you don’t try.” She let out a sigh. “…I suppose I have no room to talk. There were times I felt too weak to do anything--- I always felt useless… and I’m a werewolf-animatronic-hybrid! But every time things got tough, I wanted to give up. My old family barely supported me, I lost my husband, and it was hard to go on…

“But I never gave up. WG and the others always helped me pull through--- we always helped each other out when times got hard. …That’s why I’m so upset now--- my little sister is going through something I wouldn’t even wish on my enemies, and when I offer my support… she responds with hostility. I’m hard on you because…”

“I was involved. I understand.” Joshua sighed. “Vincent is right… we’re all letting this hatred cloud our minds, aren’t we?”

“Yeah… I still hate what you did, but… I’ll find it in my heart to forgive you. I’ll try to let up.”

“You are kind, Tracker. …now, um, can I have my arm back? I just got it back after the manga-series,”

“Oh, right!” Tracker released his arm, showing a large red mark where she had gripped him. She rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry, I guess I don’t know my own strength,”

“Heh, be lucky you have some,” Joshua rubbed his arm.

Tracker leaned against the table. “So, how many siblings do you have? Are they all at that school?”

Joshua shook his head. “Only Jita. My other siblings are home.”

“What about your parents?”

Joshua shook his head. “It’s just us. Being the oldest, I took it upon myself to provide for them as best as I could.”

“And you’re okay with leaving them alone while you’re gone?”

“They know how to take care of themselves, and we keep in-contact in case anything happens. …It’s not easy, I worry about them every day, but I also have to trust that they’ll be alright without me.”

“How many do you have?”

“Four. I have a picture in my---“ Joshua began to reach into his back pocket, then froze. “…shit, where is it?!” he checked both his pockets, his jacket. He began to hyperventilate. “M-My wallet is gone…!”

“C-Calm down! It must have fallen out somewhere,”

“Crap, I must have left it in Ikebukuro!” he rubbed his head. “What if someone took it? …Shit, what if those bastards found it?! M-My little brothers and sisters could be in danger…!”

“Joshua, calm down! We’ll just retrace your steps and find it…”

“It’s already been found.” Came a voice… and they saw WG standing in the doorway.

Tracker blinked. “How long have you’ve been standing there?”

“Long enough…” She set the wallet on the table. “It was in Swaine’s coat pocket. He must have found it,”

“Oh, thank God…” Joshua said, sighing with relief as he made sure everything was still in his wallet, counting all the pictures.

WG turned to Tracker. The two stood in silence.

Joshua grasped his wallet. “Um… you said Swaine found this? I should go thank him…”

“He’s out like a rock now,” came a voice as Junpei entered. “I should know--- his snoring keeps me up,”

WG took off her jacket, handing it to him. “Here, you can give this back to him,” she took a gun out of one of the inside pockets. Everyone looked at her. “…He said I could keep it until my powers returned.”

Junpei put his arm around Joshua’s shoulders. “C’mon, dude. If you’re not tired, I can show you around.”

“Um… okay…” Joshua said.

“Mind if I tag along?” Kiff asked as he entered. “Dad finally got finished reading me the Riot Act and said I could help with ‘Joshua-Sitting’ for the time being,”

“Oh, geez…”

“Sure. I can tell you all about Gekkoukan--- mostly the girls that go there,” Junpei said, nudging Kiff with his elbow while bouncing his eyebrows. “With me as a wingman, all the cuties will be lining up to meet ya!”

“…Namely to get away from you, right?”

Junpei gave him a look. “Very funny. …By the way, how long have you’ve been talking to my girlfriend?”

They walked out, leaving Tracker and WG alone.

Silence fell again.

The only sound came from down the hall as the two ‘sentinels’ spoke with one another (mostly Junpei demanding what all Kiff said to Chidori and vice-versa, and Kiff claiming they mostly made small-talk… if not teasing him with Chidori bringing up some ‘secrets’). Joshua, they could imagine, was probably in the middle of the two, feeling uncomfortable.

Tracker looked at WG.

Her little sister looked uncomfortable as well.

“I’m sorry… for what happened on the boat.” The authoress said at last. “I don’t mean to be a bitch, it’s just…”

“The sympathy makes you feel weak,” Tracker guessed.

“…yeah. I want to get over this, but it feels difficult with everyone always smothering me with concern and reassurance and compliments… when really all I want is to move on. It just reminds me that it happened, y’know? …I appreciate the support. I do. But you have to give me space to breathe--- let me get my thoughts together. If you keep showering me with sympathy, I’m just going to keep feeling sick.”

“So what am I supposed to do? Act like everything is normal? That nothing happened?”

“…sort of. I mean, focus on finding those two assholes, but stop focusing on what they did to me. If you do… if WE do… then nothing will be alright. Our goal is to make sure it never happens again, right?”

“R-Right... But I also want to make sure---“

“I’ll be okay, but it won’t help if you keep worrying about me.” She looked at the stone in her hand. “It won’t be easy… but I’ll get over this in time. For now, let’s just make sure those bastards don’t cause anymore hell.”

Tracker sighed. “Alright, if you say so,” she rested a paw on WG’s shoulder.

The girl flinched. The she-wolf began to let go, until she grabbed her paw. “I-It’s okay… Like I said, I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.” She then began walking. “Let’s get back up to the room and get some sleep.”

Tracker nodded, following her. _Well, it’s a start. _She thought.

They were cut off in their path by Puggsy, who had a pissed-off expression. “Could you two help me find my whack-job of a son? He opened a portal and scrammified when I asked Brielle why she didn’t tell me about his transfer,”

“What was her reason?” WG asked.

“She didn’t know about it either!” Puggsy shook his head. “Kids these days--- they turn 18 and suddenly they think they can go anywhere they please!”

“Pugs. You’re 18… and you and my dad travelled the world dealing with monsters since 1978!” Tracker pointed out.

“Hey, my parents knew!”

“…Before or after you wound up on the 6 o’clock news?”

Puggsy groaned in exasperation. “Just help me find that rebel!”he pointed at WG. “I swear he gets it from you!”

The trio paused when they heard a duet of Flo Rida’s “Turn Around” coming from the karaoke room.

“…I’m going to guess he’s this way,” Tracker quipped.

“You’re gonna be singing ‘_My Funeral’ _when I get in there, young man!” Puggsy called, racing down the hall.

Tracker and WG exchanged a glance. “Well… at least things are getting a LITTLE back to normal,” the she-wolf stated with a shrug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Meanwhile…~_

_The two masked villains stood there. Only one of them wore pink sunglasses. They were standing in front of someone…_

_They were back in that alley…_

_“Now you’re going to regret interfering with us---!” the man was saying. “And no one can save you this time!”_

_“Yes… no one even knows we exist. No one can stop us!”_

_*CRASH!*_

_A giant, reptilian foot came crashing down on them as Godzilla stomped on them. _

_“Surprise, motherfuckers!” the famous monster shouted… in the voice of Samuel L. Jackson._

ATF gasped, sitting up after the strange dream…

…

Only it wasn’t entirely a dream, was it?

He looked around the room. All the girls were asleep. Quietly he slipped out, stepping outside and taking out his cellphone dialing.

“C’mon, pick up pick up pick up…!” he whispered in impatience. Finally someone answered. “Vincent. It’s me. I know where they’re going to strike next!”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: …Fanatic came up with the Godzilla twist XD I figured I’d include a little more humor in this chapter… but the drama is beginning to pick up again. **

**So we’re starting to make [a little] progress in the recovery field… but question is, how long will it take?**

**Cameos *mentions*:**

**-Chidori (Persona 3)**

**-Brielle (my OC)**


	22. Who Likes Pancakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night of missed sleep or nightmares, the team has pancakes; Junpei also decides its high-time WG gets back to her old self. Meanwhile, ATF ends up forced to inform Jita about what happened to her brother.

**Now to learn the whereabouts of our villains.**

**Warning: NSFW-hinted content is involved in this chapter. Read with caution.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was 2 AM when Puggsy woke up, sensing something was off. It was an instinct he developed during his ‘Meddling Kid’ days, and it only intensified when he became a parent…and really spiked the longer he spent with WG.

He looked around the room, though didn’t have to glance far to see Kiff standing by the window in the luxurious room, staring out at the beach. After dragging his son away from the karaoke-machine and having a stern talk with him about transferring to a school overseas without parental input, his son had brushed off the scolding and they had gone to bed.

Thinking about it now, Puggsy realized Kiff was acting_ too_ care-free during the situation.

Sure, back home this would be nothing new… but when tragedy struck, he never held back his feelings--- he would get violent towards whoever hurt his loved ones, he would torture anyone who was an accomplice to their enemy, and he wouldn’t calm down until either justice had been served or a plan was figured out.

…Kid really takes after his dad, doesn’t he?

Clearly, his son was only putting on a façade, forcing himself to be calm and witty… and it concerned Puggsy more than when his son would get mad. “Kiff…” he whispered, walking over to him.

“…I’m worried about Wherever-Mom,” Kiff responded--- obviously reading his father’s mind a bit to cut to the chase. “I mean… She will be alright, won’t she? I try reading her mind, her heart… but I can’t get through, so I can’t figure it out…”

Puggsy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wish I knew… I mean, she’s gotten a little better… The first few days, she couldn’t even talk and wouldn’t let anyone get close to her. Once Joshua came up and confessed....”

“But that doesn’t always happen… sometimes it’s not enough. Even if we catch those bastards and kill them, they’ll both have to live with this memory… everyone will…” tears began to form in his eyes. “I just… I want to help… but…I’m worried for them. For her. …Dad… I’m scared she won’t get better…”

He fell on his knees, sobbing; Puggsy knelt down and hugged him. “I don’t know if she will, either… but I don’t know if she won’t, too. WG’s been with us through tough times, we just gotta do the same for her until she can get her strength back…”

“I was faking for her,”

“Huh?”

Kiff gripped him tight. “I… I read her mind a little… she doesn’t want everyone worrying about her mental health. She wants us to focus on catching those assholes first. Every time someone shows her sympathy, she feels sick…”

“…Yeah. I knew that.”

“So… I showed my concern, but I went back to making wise-cracks and stuff--- help her feel like everything was normal. ‘Cause that’s what she wants… she wants everything to go back to normalcy.”

Puggsy nodded. “She’s not alone on that…” They both stood up. “C’mon, back to bed. We need our rest if we’re going to catch those creeps. …And keep in mind, you’re still in trouble for this whole ‘transfer’ stunt, so don’t think I’m gonna forgettify about it after this!”

Kiff let out a chuckle, sniffling a bit. “Yeah. I know.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in another room, Vincent was on his cell; thankfully he had a room to himself, since the topic was quite a wake-up call. “Wait… tell me one more time. Where did this vision take place?” the Black Alchemist asked.

_“Port Island Station… I recognize that alley anywhere,” _ATF responded on the other line. _“Problem is… I don’t know when, exactly. So everyone has to head there right away and keep an eye on that spot!”_

“Hold on… who was their victim? Do you remember?”

_“I don’t know, the figure was hunched over in pain… B-But the guy said something about them ‘interfering’--- before Godzilla stomped on them,”_

“Godzilla…? Anti, were you dreaming?! Because I highly doubt we can afford to have a recurring cameo THAT big!”

“_You know how my visions work--- I have realistic dreams, then something crazy happens… or did you forget about that incident with the cotton-candy explosion last summer?”_

Vincent sighed. “I’ll tell the others in the morning… You’d better be right,”

“_…Don’t tell Joshua or WG, though--- at least, not right away. The way their minds are… they might end up doing something drastic and get hurt.”_

“I have to tell them… but, I’ll make sure they stay here.”

_“That works too. …Alright, I’ll transfer out of here and meet you guys there. Good thing too--- these uniforms are driving me crazy!”_

Vincent rolled his eyes. “Ever consider NOT wearing long stockings and mini-skirts?”

_“Never!”_

“Just thought I’d ask… Alright, I’ll call you up to open a portal for us later. Thanks again, ATF.”

“_Anytime future bro-in-law.” _With that he hung up.

Vincent sighed, sitting down on the bed, looking out at the ocean.

So they had a chance to catch the ones who raped his girlfriend.

For a brief moment, his eyes turned yellow and a scythe appeared in his hands… but he shut his eyes and shook his head. _No. Now’s not the time for that, _he thought. The last thing he wanted to do was unleash his dark side before a battle.

But it will be a dark day for those assholes once he does.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ATF sighed, sticking his cell phone in his pocket. He then turned to walk back down into the room where all the girls (and Sasha) were sleeping…

That is, until he was grabbed by the throat and pinned to the wall.

Evidently he failed at keeping his conversation quiet, as Jita glared at him. “Um… can I help you?” he asked as casually as possible.

“Yeah…” Jita said, raising her other fist which seemed to glow. “Tell me what happened to my brother, if you don’t want your skull pierced with diamond!”

ATF took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to tell you… it’s already too painful for him--- for me…”

“What’s too painful?! What’s going on?! Speak!”

“First you have to calm down… and… hug me tight, because there’s no way I can tell this story and stay calm, myself.”

Jita glared at him, but let go. They both sat down on a couch; rather than hug, she kept an arm around his shoulders. “Now tell me.”

ATF took a deep breath, letting it out slowly; in his head he was using all his strength to keep from turning into Fluffy again. “It started a month ago…”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She was forced on her back… tears ran down her face as she was paralyzed._

_Her shirt was ripped off, followed by her pants…_

_The woman groped her chest, while the man molested her…_

_Then they forced him on top of her; making sure he was hard first and she was wet enough, he slid right in… she gasped in pain, she was undoubtedly a virgin._

_The man went in from behind, the woman watching and laughing. _

_He held her tight, her face pressed into his chest, muffling her cries of pain. He came. Seconds later, she did too._

_The man slid out to jizz on them both, but he turned her onto her back, covering her and shielding her. _

_The two kept laughing, talking about sitting her up and oral-raping her next… then there was the commotion down the street. _

_They forced him on his feet, forcing him to run with them… _

_He looked back at her, seeing her stunned, pained expression, tears running down her face…_

_Tears ran down his face as he ran, as it began to rain._

“Joshua? Wake up,”

The Qwaser gasped, sitting up in bed. Standing nearby was Freddy.

That’s right… he had to share a room with WG… Tracker and Freddy were their sentinels.

He thought back to last night; after Puggsy came to chew out Kiff, Junpei offered to hang out with him a little longer. A nice gesture… but the Successor of Hermes-Trismegistus didn’t feel he deserved it. Instead he had Junpei take him back to the room to sleep.

But sleep didn’t come to him until 3 AM. He lay awake the whole night, once in a while looking over at WG, who had her back to him, curled up in a chair; Tracker lay on the floor in her wolf-form, like some animatronic guard-dog. Freddy had slept against the wall--- the animatronic bear didn’t need sleep.

When he did sleep… all he had were nightmares of ‘that’ night.

“W-What time is it?” Joshua asked, seeing the sunlight filtering through the curtains.

“Just 8:30 in the morning… You were crying in your sleep.” Freddy told him.

The Qwaser looked down. “Yeah… I do it every night…” He shut his eyes, remembering when his younger brother heard him sobbing; the oldest Phrygianos sibling had to assure him that he was just having a sad dream and everything was okay.

Even though it wasn’t.

Freddy patted him on the back. “C’mon, lets get you some breakfast. You look like you haven’t eaten in weeks!”

They walked out of the room; on the way out, they heard vomiting coming from the bathroom. “Is someone sick?” Joshua asked.

“WG’s in there throwing up… she ran in right after Swaine,” Freddy grimaced. “Mitsuru’s chef is on vacation, and Fangs offered to cook breakfast.” He shook his head. “We all should have said ‘no’.”

Joshua sniffed the air. “Smoke!” he gasped, and ran down the hall, Freddy keeping up…

They raced into the kitchen, and Joshua about had a heart-attack! Fangs was standing by the stove, dousing flames with a fire-extinguisher. Over at the table, the others were poking… what Joshua could only describe as the worst-looking pancakes ever concocted.

“Geez, Fangs! You burned them on the inside and the outside is undercooked! How is that even possible?!” Fanatic was questioning while poking a pancake… before it crawled off the plate and jumped out the window.

“…I can see why Mom never let you do the cooking,” Tracker added.

Puggsy entered the room with Kiff. “Dammit, who let Fangs make breakfast?!” Puggsy demanded.

“My pancakes are NOT that bad!” Fangs snapped.

Junpei took one bite out of a pancake… then turned green and ran to the trashcan, hurling. “Uggghhhh… and I thought Fuuka’s cooking was bad… *hurk!*” he commented before puking again.

“Fangs… what gave you the idea to combine JALAPENOS with pancake batter?!” Swaine groaned, sluggishly entering the kitchen while holding his stomach.

“I-I figured it would complement the sausage-flavored syrup!” Fangs replied.

“Heathen!” Joshua snapped, swiping the spatula from Fangs. “You can’t just throw ingredients together and expect them to taste good! Are you trying to poison everyone?!” he ripped the apron off the lanky coward and put it on. “Move aside--- I’ll show you how it’s done!”

Everyone exchanged a look, but sat aside and watched Joshua cook. Within minutes the smell of overcooked/undercooked Jalapeno-flavored food-poisoning was overshadowed by the aroma of sweet and savory hot buttermilk pancakes.

Soon the Qwaser made a whole stack; he slipped two on a plate, topped with melting butter, syrup, and sliced strawberries. “Who’s first?”

“ME!” Junpei shouted, having been drooling the moment Joshua finished the first flapjack. “I’ll try it!”

“Hold it, idiot!” Swaine hissed. “How do we know he’s not trying to poison us?”

“C’mon, we already know we can trust him… Plus if we survived Fangs’ cooking, we can survive poisoning!” Junpei took the plate from Joshua and took a bite.

He froze.

His pupils dilated.

Time seemed to have stopped.

“Junpei…?” Tracker asked, concerned.

“I can’t get a mental-reading; his mind’s shut down!” Kiff gasped.

“These… are… INCREDIBLE!” Junpei shouted, then proceeded to stuff his face.

Joshua grinned. “Of course. Growing up taking care of siblings, I’ve learned to cook only the best.” He held up a plate. “Anyone else? I made plenty,”

“I’ll take some,” Kiff replied, as everyone took a plate.

Sure enough, Junpei’s reaction spoke for the rest of them. The hot-cakes were beyond satisfactory!

_[A/N: Can I stop feeding your ego now, Joshua? We need to get the plot rolling]_

_[Joshua: Fine. Can’t blame a guy for wanting some credit…]_

Mitsuru and Vincent walked in moments later. “I wondered who was making breakfast,” the valedictorian stated.

“Sweet! I haven’t had a home-cooked meal since we left home,” Vincent stated, taking a plate.

“W-Would you like some, Mitsuru?” Joshua offered, still a bit nervous around their hostess.

“I’m fine, thank you. There is a matter we must discuss first, while everyone is here.” Mitsuru replied. “We’ve been informed that the culprits will be in Port Island,”

“Port Island?!” Junpei repeated, standing up quick. “Are you serious?! Senpai, a-a-all our friends…!”

“I have contacted them all this morning--- Chidori-san included, so there is no need to panic. They are staying with our co-stars in Yasoinaba; Detective Dojima will have his force keep an eye out for suspicious characters until our culprits have been apprehended.”

“ATF had a vision about them last night. He’ll be meeting with us to head there soon. However…” Vincent stated, then turned to Joshua. “You and WG have to stay here,”

“What?!” Joshua dropped the spatula, stunned. “W-Why?! You know I want to get back at those bastards---!”

“We all do… but your mind is in too dark a place. If you come with us, your emotions could get in the way---“

“And yours can’t?! Those bastards forced me to… DO THINGS… to your girlfriend! How can you be so calm knowing you’ll be face-to-face with them soon?!” he looked at the whole group. “How can any of you stay calm about it?! …Not to mention, WG has DOUBLE the right to have her vengeance upon them!”

“Where IS she, anyhow?” Puggsy asked.

“She ran back into the bathroom when I was out,” Swaine replied. “Started hurling like a volcano…”

“All I’m getting from this is… No one eat Fangs’ cooking. Ever.” Fanatic stated.

Fangs crossed his arms. “She’s been hurling since last month! My pancakes had nothing to do with it!”

“Explain that to the vomit-clogged toilets,” Swaine scoffed.

“Enough with the pancakes!” Joshua snapped. “WG and I are going with you to Port Island!”

“Fine. You may come with us… but you’re not joining us in apprehending these assassins.” Mitsuru said, firmly. “You two have yet to regain your powers, and are not in your right minds. It would not only be dangerous for you both to fight, but also jeopardize our situation if you are to engage in irrational behavior,”

“She has a point, Joshua. Plus…” Kiff added, stepping forth. “We still need to unwarp your mind and figure out why they stole your powers in the first place,”

“Well… lets get to it then! Maybe then I’ll be able to think clearly enough to actually participate!”

“Participate in what?” WG asked, entering the room. The first thing everyone noticed was she was wearing a new dress, this one only coming up to her knees.

“Wherever Girl, how are you feeling?” Tracker asked. “You were throwing up a lot this morning,”

“Tch. I’ve been throwing up for weeks. It’s nothing new,”

“I told you so!” Fangs boasted; Puggsy swatted him with his hat.

WG looked around at the rest of the group. “…So? What’s going on?”

“ATF had a vision about where those assholes will strike next… but… we want you and Joshua to stay behind, for safety’s sake.” Vincent stated.

WG pondered for a moment. “I see. …Alright.”

“’Alright’?! D-Don’t you want to destroy the bastards who---?!” Joshua began to question.

She gave him a heated glare. “How would I do anything? I can’t use any of my powers… I’d just be dead weight.” She looked over at the table. “…Who made the edible pancakes?”

“Josh-kun did… Y-You should try them, they’re awesome!” Junpei assured her.

She shook her head. “I’m not hungry right now,” she walked out of the kitchen. “Let me know when we’re leaving.”

Everyone looked back at Joshua; his eyes were misty. “Um… thanks for breakfast, Joshua. W-We would’ve died if Fangs kept cooking!” Fanatic said in an attempt to help him feel better.

Joshua sighed. “Is it alright if I step outside?” he asked.

“I’ll go with you.” Fangs said.

“Yeah--- see if you can give him cooking tips!” Puggsy joked.

“Would you shut up about that?!”

The moment they walked out, Vincent’s cell phone rang; this time it was Izaya. “Did you learn anything new?” he asked the informant upon answering, putting his phone on speaker-mode.

“Much. That little hacker on the Bebop managed to scan the glasses; apparently, the glasses serve as scanners themselves--- finding out a person’s blood-type, weight, intelligence, etc. …I deduce they may also show what kind of powers your girlfriend had,” Izaya replied. “…I got more news--- they were back in Ikebukuro late last night. Shizu-chan found one of their victims,”

“We’ve learned they’ll be heading to Tatsumi Port Island.”

“I see. I’ll inform our bounty-hunters then. …Try not to kill them, I told the crew I want them back alive.”

“That ain’t gonna be an option,” Puggsy sneered.

“Why the hell would you want them alive?” Swaine questioned.

“When it comes to criminals like these, I love to find out what goes through their minds…” Izaya said coyly.

“I can tell you what was going through their minds,” Kiff spoke up, taking the phone from Vincent. “They have no motives, vengeance schemes, or anything. They’re just a pair of sadists who love torturing others. …Oh, and no traumatizing backstories. They just do this for kicks ‘just because they can’.”

“Oh? And how did you figure this out?”

“I can read minds. I’m reading yours as we speak--- oh yeah. I can do that over phone-lines! You don’t really want to figure out what’s going through their minds--- you just want to kill them yourself to protect your sisters… AND to make sure they don’t kill Shizuo.”

“Well of course--- I care about my siblings after all… and no one is allowed to kill Shizu-chan except for me.”

Kiff smirked. “Izzy-kun, I’m reading your mind. I know the REAL reason~”

“Do you wish to jeopardize my assistance on your case?”

“Do you want to get paid?”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Vincent took the cell from Kiff. “Don’t expect them to be alive, Izaya.”

“Oh, very well… you guys are no fun,”

“You want fun? Be a cameo in _Security Authors Season 3_,” Fanatic scoffed.

Vincent hung up. “So those glasses can sense someone’s powers.”

“That must be how they knew how much of the drug they had to use on certain people,” Mitsuru replied, then rubbed her chin. “Yet the question remains on why they would use it on Joshua, and why WG’s powers have yet to return.”

“I think it’s more of a psychological problem,” Vincent guessed. “After what happened, she literately feels powerless,”

“So until she can overcome her trauma… her powers will never come back?” Kiff asked, worried.

“…I’m afraid so.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Junpei walked down the corridor. He came across a set of balcony doors, seeing WG looking out at the forest. He thought back to their highschool days--- how she was energetic, fun, and vicious when it came to battles… it felt like he was looking at an entirely different person now, like his former senpai was replaced with a melancholy clone.

“You know… you were kinda a bitch back there,” he muttered, standing next to her. When she didn’t reply, he continued. “Joshua’s doing the best he can to make up for what he did… and you keep putting him down. I mean, what was that last night? He gives you compliments, and you act like he insulted you!”

WG looked at him. “You were spying on us?”

“We all were… I mean, can you blame us?! Wherever Girl… you tried to commit suicide--- and from what I learned recently, it’s not the first time! …What happened to you? You used to be the life of the party!”

She shook her head. “That was back when I was a teenager… after I graduated, all my goals changed--- not by my choice, either. I couldn’t achieve my dream, I ended up having to work at a low-rate job to pay bills… in the end, I just lost control of my own life. Then this happened… the senpai you once looked up to is gone, Junpei.”

He scowled. “I don’t believe that. I know somewhere, deep down, my Wherever-Senpai is still there, ready to burst out and kick ass! You do have control--- you can control whether you want to keep being depressed, or let go and tackle this feeling!”

“It’s not that easy… this trauma may stay with me forever.”

Junpei looked over the balcony, not knowing how to snap her out of this state.

It wasn’t easy. She was hurting so much…

…

In a way, he could relate.

“You’re not the only one traumatized by something,” Junpei whispered. “…Remember when I first told you about my home life? When I was younger, I saw my parents fighting--- not arguing with each other, but hitting each other, breaking stuff, screaming their lungs out… I saw my dad punch my mom. When I ran up to tell him to stop, he smacked me, telling me to go back to my room… A few months later, my mom walked out on us. Dad would still beat me whenever he was in a drunken rage, but as time went by, the alcohol made his hits a little weaker…

“I could never stand it. I can’t tell you how many times I just ran away from home just because he got drunk off cooking oil… I can’t look at a bar without cringing, and even when watching movies where someone gets drunk I still feel disgusted. …I managed to carry on, though--- go to school, hang with friends, join a baseball team… but it’ll still haunt me. Shit, I don’t think I’ll even taste a beer without throwing up.

“In the end, though… I just gotta keep my head up. I can’t change my past, so why dwell on it? What happened doesn’t define who I am--- it’s what I choose to do with my life.” He looked at her. “Don’t think yourself weak, either…I mean, those idiots had to use drugs on you! They’re the weak ones! Don’t consider yourself deadweight--- consider yourself closer to giving them hell for what they did!”

WG scoffed. “No one’s going to allow me to help…”

“Not till you get your powers back! I know they’re in there somewhere…” Junpei paused, snapping his fingers. “Wait! Zippy! You can change into her! She’s a real badass!”

“I can’t just turn into Zippy… I have to feel some sort of adrenaline rush--- that is, if I can get over this. Having an Ego means you’ve found peace.”

Junpei arched an eyebrow. “Dude, you turned into her when I first gave you a Shizaya Doujinshi for Christmas last year. I HIGHLY doubt turning into her is going to be complicated,” he then grinned. “And I’m going to prove it! Once we’re back in Iwatodai, I’ll take you around the city and we’ll relive old times! That should help!”

“Junpei, I doubt--- mmf!”

Junpei covered her mouth. “Uh-uh. You are NOT allowed to put-down a good idea! I’m not going to rest until I see you smile again--- no, better! Until I see you LAUGH again! And I don’t mean just a snicker--- I mean an honest-to-God, side-splitting, gut-busting, lung-popping hysterical laugh! The kind you had when Fanatic first showed us the _None Piece _videos on Youtube!”

WG sighed. “Well, it’s worth a shot.”

He beamed. “Great! …First things first, I’m gonna buy you a new T-shirt! No offense, WG… but seeing you in a dress is WAY too bizarre,”

She rolled her eyes. “Alright, I’ll go change.” She began to walk back inside, pausing. “Thanks for not giving up, Junpei. …I really appreciate your determination,”

He shrugged. “What else would you expect in a bromance?”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour later, everyone was packed up and ready to go. “I got a text from ATF. He’s opening a portal now,” Vincent said… right as a portal opened.

“How punctual,” Mitsuru quipped.

ATF stepped through, back in his regular clothes… though looked nervous. “Um, before we leave, guys, there’s something you should know…” he said, a bit tense.

“What is---“ WG began to ask.

*POW!*

“OOF!” Joshua cried as something struck him, making him hit the wall. He gasped as someone else ran out of the portal, grabbing him by the collar and glaring at him. “Oh, no…”

“_What the fuck did you do, you idiot?!”_ Jita shouted.

Everyone stared, before looking at ATF. “…um… his sister found out…” he murmured, uneasily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Hello, tension, my old friend~**

**Well it seems we’ll be heading to Port Island Station… after Jita has a word with her brother. **

**Also, yes, I gave shout-outs to Persona 4--- been playing the game, but I don’t plan on including any characters as cameos (maybe a few mentions) since the story is getting full. **

**Next chapter: Confessions and encounters occur ;)**

**Please review. No flames or we’ll make you eat Fangs’ pancakes.**

**Fangs: *in background* Arrrrrrrgggghhh!**


	23. Joshua's Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua suffers a meltdown; Kiff delves into his mind to try to uncover the secret the Qwaser was meant to forget. Meanwhile, the culprits plan to cause more trouble. Junpei then takes WG out for a day around town to help her get back in good spirits. 
> 
> *A/N: Latest chapter, more will come one of these days!

**Well, THIS story surely has been on hiatus a while, hasn’t it? Especially after a cliffhanger of that proportion!**

**Jita: …can we continue now? I’ve been gripping my brother by the shirt-collar since 2018.**

**Joshua: And my face is sore from holding this freaked-out expression!**

**Me: Right, right, let’s continue!**

**Jita: Finally! *lets go of Joshua* …You can stop with the freaked out expression, Joshua.**

**Joshua: …I think my face is stuck. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“JOSHUA-SAAAAN!” came a cry from the portal before anyone else could react. Tomo came running through, with Sasha and Mafuyu in suit. The two girls were still in pajamas, looking as if they had just got out of bed, though the worried looks in their eyes said otherwise.

Immediately, the purple-haired busty student ran up and hugged Joshua, freeing him from his sister’s grip. “W-What are you all doing here?!” Joshua stammered.

“Jita-san had Zeke-chan explain everything to us,” Mafuyu stated, her tone laced with concern, as well as disappointment.

Joshua shot Zeke a look. “You told my sister?!”

“S-She heard me talking to Vincent last night! And it was either fill her in, or go through life shitting diamonds!” Zeke answered, while crossing his arms. “Honestly… you should have told them in the first place, at least so they could be warned!”

“I prefer to hear the full story from you, Roentgenium.” Sasha firmly stated; even though he was 5 years younger than Joshua, he still spoke with the authority of an adult. “Who are the people who assaulted you and forced you to deflower a 12-year-old?”

“I’m 27,” WG corrected.

Sasha looked--- then did a double take. He looked at Zeke. “How many men cross-dress in your family?!”

“…sheesh, even in a dress people think you’re a guy.” Puggsy whispered to WG.

“She’s a woman… as for the people…” Joshua rubbed his head. “They used aliases, but I remember what they looked like. They also wore pink sunglasses that, we recently learned, shows someone’s powers and weaknesses. And… they have a serum that took away my powers and WG’s, rendering us vulnerable.”

“They have dangerous mind powers too.” Kiff spoke up. “The woman can make the brain, perhaps any organ, implode to the point of bursting, and the man can seize control and force you to act against your will. I’ve read their minds and right to fight them, but they almost subdued me; they got away, but we believe they’ll be going to Port Island Station. If we can beat them there, we have the chance to catch them by surprise,”

“Then count me in too,” Sasha said, summoning his scythe, the scar on his face glowing. “I am not going to risk such people coming anywhere near my friends,”

“(especially since your anime has enough fucked-up creeps as it is),” Vincent muttered to the audience.

“I’m going as well. My brother may do dumb things, but he shouldn’t be forced to do something so degrading,” Jita added.

“No.” Joshua said sternly.”I want you all to go back to the school and stay there, until this is over. We have enough people involved, and I don’t want you nearby when we encounter those assholes.”

“Are you kidding?” Sasha scoffed.

“Just because you were too weak to take them on, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t help!” Jita sneered. “Stop acting like an overprotective idiot, and let us---“

_“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!” _The older Phrygianos sibling shouted at Jita; taken aback, she jumped at his tone of voice. “You know WHY I was forced into an act of rape?! It’s because those sick fucks were going to hunt you down and do the same to you if I didn’t do as they said! It was a choiceless choice between assaulting an innocent stranger, or losing the another family member! I came back to track them down and figure out a way to kill them, in case they went back on their deal! That’s why I left! That’s why I didn’t tell you anything! If you found out, you’d only run off to take them on!

“And yet you call ME an idiot--- you’ve always called me an idiot, despite all the abuse I took to keep you safe, despite all the sacrifices I’ve made since we lost our family! You act like a hardass bitch, thinking you can handle yourself and tough things out, but all you do is get into trouble! I’M the one taking all the punches! I’M the one working hard to support us! But yet you still see me as a weakling, an embarrassment… Even when I JUST TOLD YOU that those freaks had a serum that can TAKE AWAY YOUR POWERS, you still want to run into a fight you can’t win!” He pointed at both her and Sasha. “BOTH of you can’t just rush in and expect to win!”

“I can win!” Sasha snapped.

“Von Hell, you couldn’t even win a bowling game! …SAME GOES FOR YOU, JITA!”

“*snicker* I remember that clip…” ATF snickered; Mafuyu elbowed him to shut up.

“You two don’t know what we’re up against. But the rest of us do! You need to go home… I can’t risk any of you getting hurt.”

“J…Joshua…” Jita whispered, tears brimming her eyes. She clenched her fists and ran back through the portal. “FINE! GO AHEAD AND GET YOURSELF KILLED!”

“Joshua-san… We’ve dealt with worse things. You’re our friend! We should be beside you!” Mafuyu spoke up. “They won’t expect us to be there--- we can catch them off guard better!”

“No…” Tomo sighed, turning to her friends. “Sasha. Mafuyu. We should listen to Joshua-san.”

“What?! Tomo, are you nuts?!” Sasha snapped.

She shook her head. “If those people took his powers, they could do the same to you--- or control your brain to make you do something horrible! Or explode all our brains! Joshua’s just trying to make sure we stay safe… Plus, he’s got lots of help already. And if anything does happen, Zeke-chan can get everyone to safety, or alert us! He can’t die, and can open portals,”

“…and if they try to control my brain, I can just eat powdered sugar and go nuts. THAT will give them a hayday,” Zeke added.

Sasha sighed, shaking his head. He didn’t want to argue with Tomo, but he didn’t want Joshua to risk his life, either. “Alexander,” the older Qwaser spoke up, getting his attention. “…I want you to look after my sister, and our friends. Protect them while I’m gone. That is your part in all this.”

Vincent cleared his throat. “That is a better plan, Sasha.” He said. “We don’t exactly know when those sickos will be in Port Island; in case they decide to take a detour to your town, it’s best if you and every other Qwaser are on the lookout.”

“…Very well. What do they look like?” Sasha asked.

Joshua gave the description, mainly the tattoos and the pink sunglasses. “Be careful.”

“You too,” Sasha then prepared to step through the portal.

“Wait!” Tomo spoke up, turning to Joshua. “If… If you’re going to encounter them again… You should take my soma!”

“T-Tomo?!” Joshua sputtered.

“I know you’re not the strongest Qwaser, but you should still be prepared…” Tomo then began to lift her shirt!

“WHOA!” Puggsy cried, quickly covering Kiff’s eyes.

“What--- hey!” Junpei began to question until Swaine covered his eyes.

“Um, Track? I’ve watched the anime. I’ve seen them before.” ATF said as Tracker had his eyes covered.

“Don’t care!” Tracker snapped, keeping her eyes shut.

Everyone else awkwardly looked away. “…I will never understand anime,” Fangs murmured.

“I live here, and there are concepts even I cannot comprehend,” Mitsuru sighed.

Joshua looked at Tomo. The first time he saw her breasts, he had a nosebleed and was in total awe!

But now…

_Her jacket was torn off, her shirt as well; she was thrown to the ground, her jeans pried off. He wanted to help her, but he was forced to stand and watch, the man giving him a hand-job to make him stiff, while the woman violated her to make sure she was good and wet, then without warning he was shoved on top of her---_

“I can’t!” Joshua cried, covering his eyes and turning away. “For fuck’s sake, Tomo, put your shirt back down! Have some decency!”

Tomo did so, looking at him shocked. “J-Joshua…?”

“Just go… all of you! Sasha, make sure they stay safe! Don’t let them out of your sight!”

Mafuyu guided Tomo through the portal, Sasha following. “…Alert me if something goes wrong,” he told Zeke, before walking through. The portal then shut.

Silence was in the room, the awkward tension lingering.

“…Well. Now that that’s settled, let us make our way to Port Island Station. Joshua-san, WG, you two should stay here.” Mitsuru stated.

“But, I thought they were allowed to come?” Junpei asked. “I was going to take WG around the city again!”

“That would be too dangerous, Iori. Due to the reactions we have seen just now---“

“Mitsuru… I need to go with,” Joshua interrupted. “I didn’t realize it until now, but… I just feel I need to be there.”

The valedictorian gave him a look. “And what reason would that be? If it is based solely on vengeance, you will be too unstable to bring along.”

“It’s not just that! …I’m a weak Qwaser, I couldn’t have defeated them--- so why did they take my powers? I just… I feel like there’s an important reason.” He rubbed his head again.

“A little mental fixation should help,” Kiff said, walking up to him. “We should get that done before all else. There might be something in your memory we can use against them!”

The Qwaser nodded. Taking a deep breath, he did his best to clear his mind of any feelings of worry and regret, instead focusing on revenge. Kiff cupped his face in his hands (the taller teen having to bend over a bit so he could reach), and he began to use his powers.

After a minute, Kiff shook his head. “Josh, you can’t be angry, either. Anger really clouds the mind, and makes it hard for me to get through.”

“Sorry… but, it’s hard for me to focus on any good thoughts.” Joshua confessed.

“Think about this morning when we all had your pancakes,” Junpei suggested. “They were pretty good!”

“Yeah, you looked really relaxed when you were cooking,” Puggsy noted.

“Um… okay…” Joshua replied, focusing on being in a kitchen and cooking for everyone.

Kiff then read his mind again…

_He found himself walking through his memories. It was a strange feeling of reading someone’s mind and viewing their memories as if you were there. He walked through memories of the last few weeks--- Joshua searching around the city, passing the alley where ‘it’ happened, getting worried calls from Jita… Before then he was back at a dorm and crying; he had a younger brother, Jan, who asked him if he were alright when he woke up in tears… _

_Now he was on a bus with the others, driving away from Ikebukuro; Lizzie asked if he was feeling okay because he looked rattled, and he claimed he was just feeling sick. …He was in a hotel room, waking up alone after being knocked unconscious--- right beforehand the man stated it would be useless to kill him after…_

_After warping his mind… He saw memories! But…_

_It felt like he was watching a DVD that was skipping; concentrating hard, Kiff ‘reached’ forth to ‘pull’ a forgotten memory to the surface… but it was too deep…_

_He looked back further. They were in the alley, Joshua was holding WG---_

_Further back, he saw those two creeps attacking someone… Joshua ran in to stop them…_

_For a moment--- for a brief moment--- they looked stunned. The person they were attacking ran away. Joshua went to make a move, only for the woman to act fast and stab a syringe in his neck. _

_There was more, and he tried to bring those memories to the surface… but they were stuck. He pulled and pulled, but only got a piece---_

_“...erase our weakness from his mind so he can’t use it against us…”_

_Suddenly it all went black._

“Joshua!” Swaine gasped as Joshua passed out.

“Kiff!” Puggsy yelped as Kiff stumbled back, rubbing his head.

“It’s alright! It’s alright! …He just fainted,” Kiff assured. “Those memories that were warped are buried deep--- that bastard really wanted to make sure he couldn’t remember. Trying to bring it to surface put too much strain on his mind and he passed out.”

“Passed out from mental strain…? I wonder if I could use that as an excuse for falling asleep in class,” Junpei quipped.

Kiff rolled his eyes. “Junpei, you probably strain yourself out spelling your name.”

“Hey!”

“Is he going to be alright?” WG asked.

“Yeah… But before he blacked out, I got some sort of hint.” Kiff replied, crossing his arms. “Apparently, he knew their weakness.”

“Seriously?! You sure he wasn’t working with them---“ Swaine began to demand.

“Calm down. I saw how he encountered them… They were attacking someone and he interfered--- for a moment, they were stunned when they saw him.”

“So if he figured out their weakness, why didn’t he just drop them then and there?” Tracker asked.

“I don’t know… a lot of his memory was blotted out. But, I think in time it will surface--- he’s got so much anger, fear, and guilt inside that he probably can’t concentrate.”

“Iori, Mister Fazbear, take Joshua up to one of the rooms. In this condition he should not accompany us,” Mitsuru ordered.

“Actually… I believe he should.”

“What? Kiff-san, you just informed us that he cannot remember their weakness and his mind is too clouded,”

“I not only got into his mind, but I could sense a bit in his heart—it may know something more than the mind does, but I’ll have to check once he’s awake. There IS a reason for him to come along on the mission. …Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him so he doesn’t do anything reckless.”

Mitsuru let out a heavy sigh. “This is not a game, Kiff-san. I hope you know that.”

Kiff gave her a serious look. “My mother was raped. Why the fuck would I treat it like a game?!”

“O-KAY, Kiffy’s made a point!” ATF spoke up. “Let’s hurry to Port Island Station already. My vision took place at night, so we should get ready while the sun is still up!”

“Let’s move out,” Vincent confirmed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_“That rotten bastard…” The woman sneered, hissing as the gunshot wound on her shoulder stung beneath the bandages. The man had a bandage on his arm from where the bullet grazed him. “How did he manage to break our control?!”_

_“He has telepathic and telekinetic powers… perhaps strong enough to rival our own.” The man muttered, smoking a cigar. For the time being they were staying in a rundown building. _

_“Then how the fuck are we supposed to fight back?! If that little bastard tracks us down, he can kill us before we realize he’s there!”_

_“Which is why we’re going to hide out, and draw him out. …While he was throwing shit at us, I managed to get inside his head--- not enough to control him due to his anger, but enough to see reasons why he would get so upset. That girl we attacked last month was his mother,”_

_“…Seriously? Ha! The way she reacted, you’d think she was a virgin!”_

_“Nonetheless, he cares about her… and I think I know how to get inside his head enough to psych him out.”_

_“Tch. He already knows about his mother. What could we do? Go after his dad or something?”_

_“No… a more psychological route.” The man put out his cigar. “From what I registered, he does have a weakness…”_

_“I see. …What about that bounty hunter?”_

_The man looked out the window; there was a poster hanging up. “…Let him come for us again. We have unfinished business, after all.”_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“Of ALL the hotels you had to pick, why did it have to be THIS one?!” Junpei questioned ATF as they stood outside the hotel. Joshua was still unconscious, being carried by Freddy.

“Number one, it had the cheapest rates. Number two, if those creeps are around, they won’t expect us to be staying in a joint like this. And Number Three… I just love the vibrating beds.” ATF confessed.

“Out of the question. The reputation of this place would make WG and Joshua too uncomfortable, especially since Vincent requests they share a room.” Mitsuru firmly stated.

“Can I get a, ‘Hell no!’, please?” Vincent confirmed.

“We can stay at the Dorm,” Junpei suggested. “It’s got plenty of rooms, and everyone’s out for the summer.”

“Very well. Since Kiff is going to be a student, it would also be a good opportunity to show him around--- and to answer the question, Kiff, yes it is different than it is in the game.” Mitsuru informed.

“Sweet!” Kiff chimed.

Opening a portal, ATF led them to the Dorm.

Looking around, WG felt a wave of nostalgia. A Senior in high school, she recalled wandering up and down the hallways, hanging around the lounging areas, or eating Shinji’s food when he stayed--- if not eating cheap ramen.

“We normally have girls sleep on one floor and boys on another, but considering the circumstances everyone may sleep on the same hallway. WG and Joshua-san may have my room on the 2nd floor, since it has enough space and a private shower. For everyone else, we have bathrooms the bottom and third floors, if no one minds taking turns.”

“Just PLEASE knock first,” Vincent cracked.

“Everyone go ahead and get settled. We have a long night ahead of us,” Freddy said, carrying Joshua upstairs. Mitsuru led him to her room.

Junpei turned to WG. “Go ahead and get ready, then we can go shopping,” he told her.

“Okay… but shouldn’t someone come with us? I mean, in case those creeps are around,” WG replied.

“I can tag along. I can do a mental scan of the area,” Kiff offered.

“I’ll come too--- I’m immortal, but I’m dying to go Fluffy on their asses!” ATF said with a dark grin… then brightened up. “Plus I wanna go shopping too!”

“Just be back before dark. I’m talking 5 o’clock, no later!” Swaine told them.

“Alright, alright, curfew time’s set.” Junpei replied.

“In that case, lets go now.” WG stated, looking out the window. The sun was still high. “Before it gets too crowded in the stores,”

“Onward, then!” ATF exclaimed, and the four of them walked out.

Swaine counted down from ten, then walked out, watching the group and following. He sensed something, and turned to see Puggsy. “You’re trailing them too, huh?”

“Like hell I’m letting them browse around with those creepers loose,” Puggsy scoffed.

And so began an interesting day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Next chapter, shopping, suspense… and perhaps a shock or two. **

**Character Mentions:**

**-Jan *OC (character from Qwasers VS Marias)**

**Note: I edited the chapter a bit, mainly with the villain’s suspense and fixing a few typos. So. Many. Typos. I think I’m losing my touch :P**


	24. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo confides in Jita about the situation; Joshua finally remembers an important detail that may stop the culprits once and for all; meanwhile, Junpei's day out with WG takes a horrible turn. In other news, EdwardxFluffy might become the new OTP.

**And now to update this story while I have a burst of inspiration! **

**I’ve also decided from henceforth I will be updating only on this site. I’ll move some incomplete fics (as well as rewrite one) on AO3 from now on. Why? Because Fanfiction(dot)Net, with its cramped/indecent ads, porn-bots invading private messages, and readers who would rather make requests than _leave a review thus having the review-boxes fulfill their purpose!!! _…is going downhill. **

**Now with that out of the way, let us see what happens next.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jita sat on her bed, her door locked. The Black Diamond Qwaser was not one to cry, but due to recent events felt she was justified to shed more than a few tears.

For one thing, her older brother had been forced to commit sexual assault. Sure, in their anime, molestation and overstepping boundaries was nothing new--- but this? This was something she wouldn’t do, that she couldn’t even imagine her older brother doing (no matter how horny he would act around Tomo). To learn he was forced into a pair of stranger’s sexual play was appalling!

The next thing that irked her was how he denied their help. She felt indignant, as if he were treating her like a child. So what if those heathens had a serum that could destabilize her powers? That’s why they had to plan to be stealthy! Hell, that Kiff guy had his own mind powers, he could distract them long enough for Jita to wedge a diamond-spike through their skulls! But no, Joshua snapped at her for calling him out on being a weak idiot…

But what hurt her most, what drove her to tears, was how he blamed her. No, ‘blame’ wasn’t quite the word, but during his verbal lashing he had claimed the reason he had to do the act was to protect her. Her heart was crushed with anger, indignity, and guilt.

There came a soft knock at the door. “Jita-san? Are you okay?” came Tomo’s concerned voice.

Wiping her eyes, Jita walked over to the door, opening it. “What do you want?” she asked bitterly.

“I… I want to talk about Joshua---“

“Well I don’t!” She went to slam the door.

To her surprise, Tomo caught it and pushed it open. “Well I do!” tears were in her eyes, her tone ringed with bitterness. “You’re the only one I can talk to about this!”

“Tch. What about your sister or bodyguard?”

Tomo shook her head. “Sasha is busy patrolling, and Mafuyu just told me to let them handle everything. I know that if I talk about your brother, they’ll just give me the whole ‘everything will be okay’ lines… But it’s NOT okay! Joshua… he…” she closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. “He was hurt! Raped! You know how many times I worry that?!”

Jita stood strong, keeping her arms crossed and looking away. “Well, no wonder! You have humongous---“

“_I’m talking about the others, you bitch!”_

The diamond-qwaser froze. For one thing, she never thought Tomo to be one to cuss; second, her choice of words. She looked at her, surprised.

“I know I’m an easy-target for rapists, I’ve learned to live with that! But it’s the others I worry about… I worry about Katje getting attacked by pedophiles, or Hana getting kidnapped and put in an underground snuff film, or Mafuyu getting assaulted! I’m not the only one, either! Keep in mind, Tasuku saw his own mother get raped and killed as a child, and it messed him up until he met Mutsumi, and he would be MORTIFIED if the same thing happened to her--- to any of us!

“But… I never imagined it could happen to Joshua…” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I know he wasn’t the strongest qwaser, but I think that was one of his best defenses. No one would bother to try and hurt him if they saw him as weak. The only thing strong about him was his heart, and that’s what makes this worse. I’m worried about him, Jita—and I know you are too! I saw you calling him up, how upset you looked each time, so stop being a hardass about it!”

Jita sneered, turning away. “Y-You don’t know anything! My brother did something stupid because he thought I couldn’t take care of myself. He’s always seen me as something to protect, and look what hap---“

“You ARE something to protect, dummy!” Tomo approached her with such a cold gaze, Jita had to step back. “From the moment you’re born, the moment someone starts caring about you, that’s when you become something that they want to defend! I used to feel the same way you do, thinking I was weak, a burden… but it was _your brother_ who told me that just because someone cares about my safety doesn’t mean I’m weak! He knows you’re not weak either, but doesn’t want to take a single risk of letting the people who hurt him do the same to you!

“I know, it feels like he can be overprotective, but there’s a reason this time! Unless they find some way to subdue those sickos… w-we might not have a chance. And I’m worried. I’m worried he might not come back… I want everything to go back to normal, but I know it won’t be the same.” She looked at the black-haired girl. “That’s why I won’t say it’s going to be okay… that would be a lie, because I don’t know.”

Jita winced, biting her lip, but Tomo had hit the nail on the head. She covered her face and began to sob. “I just want him to stop being an idiot and come home…” she whispered.

Tomo shut the door so no one would see, before wrapping her arms around Jita. The Black Diamond allowed herself to be held, if only for this reason.

She was scared for her brother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_They were in an alley when he first saw them, harassing a young girl--- no older than 10, it looked like._

_He raced in to save her, summoning his Qwaser powers. In the short 3 seconds it was stabilized, the culprits looked at him in shock. Beyond their pink sunglasses, he saw fear. _

_It was with a swift desperate action the woman jammed the syringe into his shoulder, injecting him with the Destabilizer. Relief overswept their faces. _

_Rather than disposing of him, they told him what they planned to do to his sister as revenge--- unless he took part in their sick little game._

_Afterwards, they decided killing him would simply not do--- they wanted to make him suffer, so that he would think twice before interfering with them again, but as a precaution warped his mind so he would forget that…_

Joshua awoke with a start. “I KNOW THEIR WEAKNESS!” he shouted.

“HOLY SNAP!” Fanatic yelped, having been sitting at the end of the bed reading _The Silver Eyes _while typing on a laptop_. _“Geez, dude! Can you have sudden realizations when I’m NOT taking notes??”

Joshua ignored him, jumping out of bed and running out into the hall; Fanatic followed him. “Where are the others?”

“Um, everyone is downstairs--- except Junpei, WG, Kiff and Anti went out,”

Joshua looked at the clock; it was already 5 o’clock in the afternoon. “Shit… it’ll be sundown soon! I have to get my powers working again!”

Tracker, Freddy, Vincent and Mitsuru ran in. “What’s going on?” the valedictorian was the first to ask.

“I remember what their weakness is!” Joshua replied. “The way they reacted when I first encountered them… why they stuck that syringe in me… I can’t believe I never figured it out sooner!”

“I can’t believe we didn’t, either.” Vincent stated, coming to the same conclusion.

“Well, it took us at least 15 chapters,” Fanatic quipped.

“Vincent, contact Orihara and inform him--- he can relay this information to the bounty hunters. Tracker, call Iori, Anti, or Kiff-san and do the same. Puggsy, Swaine--- where are those two?!” Mitsuru was ordering, only to find the two amiss.

“Let me think… One has a son who is out on the town while two sadists are loose, the other is a thief who is intent on making sure none of his friends go through this trauma ever again… gee, I wonder where they could be!” Tracker scoffed.

“Tracker, you and I can go find them. Vincent, you and Fanatic call Izaya and Junpei, then go to the police. Mitsuru, see if you can help Josh harness his powers. We may not have enough time!” Freddy ordered.

Immediately, everyone left the dorm.

…

*flush*

Fangs stepped out of the bathroom, pausing and looking around. “Um… did I miss something?”

Freddy came back through the door and grabbed him by the arm. “Just turn into a werewolf and lets go!” he groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The jacket Junpei had bought for her during her hospital stay was quite comfortable. She had changed into a T-shirt and pair of jeans; after wearing a dress for so long, she forgot how comfortable her usual choice in clothes really was.

With her brother and son tagging along, they hung around Paulownia Mall, eating ramen at Hagukre, playing games at the arcade, or singing karaoke--- only Kiff and Junpei participated, in order to finish what Puggsy had interrupted last night.

When they had enough of the mall, they went to the strip at Port Island Station. “Hey look! They’re having a summer festival tonight!” ATF pointed out.

“Oh man, I almost forgot about that!” Junpei replied, looking at the poster; he looked at the ground. “Though, we may miss it, considering… y’know.”

“Ah, it probably wouldn’t be as fun without the rest of your friends, anyway.” Kiff said with a shrug. “If anything, we can see if Inaba is having a festival too!”

“Maybe we should head back,” WG suggested, zipping up her jacket despite it was 80 degrees out. There were a lot of people on the street; maybe it was her nerves, but she felt someone was watching her. “It’s going to be dark soon, a-and I really want to get back inside.”

“O-Okay, WG, if you say so.” Junpei replied with a calming tone.

Kiff opened a portal back to the dorm… however, it seemed too quiet. “Hello? Anyone here?” ATF called. “Where IS everyone?”

“I’ll try calling th--- crap!” Junpei gasped, looking at his phone. “I forgot I put it on ‘silent’! I have 7 missed calls from Fanatic!”

“What?! Why did you put it on ‘silent’?!”

“Because we were going on a STEALTH mission! And I don’t want to end up a victim of the whole ‘cover blown because of bad timing on a phone call’ cliché!”

“Did he at least text you?” WG asked, worried.

Junpei let out a relieved sigh. “Yes… Oh! Oh! It’s great news! Joshua remembered those assholes’ weakness! Vincent is contacting Izaya, Senpai is going to help Joshua harness his powers, and… Tracker and the others are looking for Swaine and Puggsy?”

“Swaine and Puggsy? Where would they go?” ATF questioned.

Kiff’s eyes widened, and he slapped his forehead. “To follow US! Dammit, Dad!”

“They must’ve followed us all over--- we need to go find them, quick!” WG stated; all of a sudden, a portal opened!

“H-Hey, WG! You opened a portal! Your powers are back!” Junpei exclaimed. However, the celebration was short-lived as she ran through, and he had to dive through. “W-Whoa! Wait for me!”

The portal snapped shut before ATF and Kiff could race through next. “Shall I open the portal, or do you?” ATF asked.

“C’mon!” Kiff scoffed, yanking him through another portal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vincent had called Izaya, who called up the Bebop crew afterward. _“Apparently, these sadists cannot handle this element.” _The informant told them, showing them the periodic symbol “Rg”. _“However, it’s not found in nature and can only be made in a laboratory. So, unless that Qwaser is in Port Island, you’ll have to find a way to acquire the element.”_

Thankfully, Jet had some connections, and they went to a lab that happened to have Rg-282. “It’s one of our most stable isotopes, its half-life is 100 seconds,” the scientist informed. “It’s a very noble metal, and not easy to make. As rare as it is, it’s going to cost a pretty penny for you to obtain,”

“That depends. Can it be made into bullets?” Spike asked.

The scientist arched an eyebrow. Jet cut in. “We’re just curious if this stuff can be made into a weapon.”

“Impossible. With such instability, it can only be used for research purposes.”

Jet and Spike looked at each other. Jet let out a heavy sigh. “How much are we talking?”

“I would say… 100g.”

They walked out, having run out of ideas. “So, we can’t afford it, and even if we did, we couldn’t quite turn it into a weapon. What now?”

Spike thought for a moment. “…We’ll have to find Joshua.”

His partner sighed. “Onward to Iwatodai then.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Junpei and WG looked up and down the street. “They might be on their way back to the dorm,” the baseball player figured. “Hey! Now that your powers are working, why don’t we find the others and get ready to get the drop on those creeps? They won’t expect to get hit with your laser-vision!”

But WG wasn’t listening. She was in the middle of a panic attack. “I-I felt like I was being watched… I just didn’t think it was them… oh shit, oh shit…!” she was whispering.

“W-Wherever Girl! Shh, it’s okay!” Junpei got in her line of sight, kneeling; he had learned that when someone is having a panic attack, it is best to get down to their level. It was also important to ask if it was alright if he touched her, knowing her PTSD was still in effect. Asking questions, otherwise, was the best way to get her to relax. “I-Is it okay if I hold your hand? Will that help?”

WG looked at him, but shook her head.

Alright. Back to asking questions. “Should we sit down?” She nodded, and they sat on a bench. “Do you remember where we were when you ‘felt’ you were being watched?”

“O-On the strip, down by the b-bookstore,” she answered, her breathing still rapid.

“That’s okay, we were back at the dorm for only a couple minutes. Where do you think Swaine and Pugs would go?” In order to ease her down, he decided to crack a joke, nodding over to the movie theater. “You think they’re at the Romance Movie fest? I bet they’d make quite the couple, ha ha,”

“N-No, they hate romantic movies…”

_Damn, she didn’t even chuckle! She always adds something to jokes like that! _He thought in mild alarm. _C’mon, Stupei, think! _

Suddenly she went rigid. “Junpei…?” she whispered. “We need to go. Now.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“I might be wrong… but… I’m picking up some bad vibes from that guy over there.”

Junpei followed her gaze. A man was standing by the front of the theater, apparently texting on his phone, but the teen looked over just in time to see him staring at the two. “Okay. Open a portal back to the dorm. I can call the others.”

“I can’t… my nerves are shattered…”

“Then lets walk calmly to the strip. The manga shop doesn’t close until 7, so we can duck in there.”

Standing up, they casually began walking toward the strip. WG peeked over her shoulder, looking back ahead and giving Junpei a nudge. “He’s following us,”

“We’re almost there… when we get to the stairs, you run up and I’ll try to distract him.”

WG nodded, straining to keep her composure.

They were passing an alley when Junpei suddenly pushed her ahead, and she took that as a cue to run; she looked back, watching as the man was pushing the teen into an alley.

She looked around; no people were out, perhaps heading to the festival. She couldn’t use her powers--- her panic was clouding her mind.

_What do I do?!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The man had gotten too close and was reaching for WG.

Junpei pushed her ahead and turned quick, swinging his fist and decking the guy. But the man was quick to retaliate, striking him in the face before grabbing him by the collar and pushing him into the alley.

There he saw the woman, grinning. “Well, well, and here I thought we’d have to wait to get a new toy,”

The teen gasped, taking in their features; the woman was wearing a sleeveless top, and he caught sight of her tattoo. _Shit! It’s them! _He thought.

“I thought about going after your little friend… but ah, I already broke _that _toy.” The man chuckled with a wicked smile.

“Now what to do with you?” the woman teased.

“Oh! I have something…”

Before he knew it, Junpei’s shirt was off and his pants unzipped. It was just like Kiff had said--- he was being controlled, but it was against his will. He couldn’t even speak or cry out for help.

However, the two didn’t get any further as a gunshot rang out, a bullet having hit the woman in the spine, knocking her forward and leaving her stunned. “G-Get away from him!” WG shouted, holding the gun Swaine had given her; she used Rockshot on the woman, hoping to keep her paralyzed.

The man looked at her and smiled something eerie. “Looks like someone got their confidence back--- I can fix that,” he said, approaching her with a syringe.

Junpei raced forth; however his pants slipped down around his knees and he stumbled, ending up falling and knocking the man forth. Thankfully, the syringe fell out of his hand. WG grabbed it. “Junpei, run!” she shouted.

The man shot them both a look, both of them frozen. She dropped the gun. “You’re going to give me that syringe… and then I’m going to make you two fuck each other until your bodies break!” he snarled.

Against her will, WG’s hand held up the syringe…

_‘MOM! DON’T DO IT!’_

She gasped, as a new voice in her head snapped her out of it; without hesitation, she jammed the syringe into the man’s chest, making him cry out in pain. Junpei then punched him in the jaw, making him hit the ground--- more syringes poured out of his pocket, all but one rolling out and into a sewer grate.

There was a snarl as Fluffy dashed forth, standing between the man and his victims. Kiff hovered down beside him. “Next time, wait up.” Kiff scoffed to his mother.

The man stood up, glaring. “Well if it isn’t---“

“Shut up and die,”

*BAM!*

Using his mental powers, Kiff made the man slam into the wall. Fluffy remained close to WG and Junpei, ready to strike.

The man sneered. “What? Mad because of the rape… or because of the miscarriage?” he taunted.

“M-Miscarriage?” Junpei questioned.

The man looked at WG and grinned wickedly. “Oh, you didn’t tell them? The doctor said she was pregnant, but because her womb was unstable the baby didn’t survive. Just a bunch of cells that never got to complete their work.”

“You’re lying! The doctors… the doctors said I couldn’t get pregnant!” WG snapped.

“Oh, that’s right… no different than what I said though, right? They looked over your records--- apparently, becoming a surrogate mother by abnormal means caused a disruption to your eggs. You’ll never get pregnant--- even if you did, the baby probably wouldn’t survive,” he looked at Kiff. “How does it feel… being the reason behind it?”

Kiff glowered, his eyes glowing.

“Perhaps she should have listened to her sister and had an abortion---“

“_FUCK YOU!”_ Kiff screamed, slamming the man repeatedly against the wall. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you---!”

“Kiff! You’re going to kill him!” Junpei shouted.

“I think that’s the general idea,” Fluffy commented.

The man was hovering in the air now, gasping and choking as if the telekinetic teen were strangling him. Nothing but rage was going through Kiff’s mind--- he had made the mistake of reading the man’s mind, ending up assaulted with abominable thoughts: the sadistic woman causing countless miscarriages just by looking at pregnant women, the man forcing people to be sold to human traffickers, sick thoughts of the man making his own father do unmentionable things to him.

He was ready to make the man’s organs explode, his blood boil through his skin, his bones shatter, everything he wished he had done that first night---

He didn’t see the woman got her wind back and pulled out an extra syringe, jamming it into his neck. All at once his powers vanished, the man dropped to the ground. Despite he was bruised and broken, he still stood. The woman looked at the man--- there were a series of cracks and snaps, before suddenly he looked as if he hadn’t been brutally slammed into a wall countless times.

The woman turned to the others, smirking as she wondered who she could kill first…

Fluffy lunged at her, but with just a glance he hit the ground, blood spilling out of his ears… before receding back as he stood up--- only to drop down again. “Fool, immortal or not, I’ll still kill you.“ she sneered, using her powers to destroy every organ in his body repeatedly; he was hunched over in pain.

“Now you’re going to regret interfering with us--- and no one can save you this time!” The man said with a malicious grin, stepping behind the woman.

*BANG!*

The woman gasped, stumbling back as a bullet hit her; suddenly she was blinded by a dark cloud around her eyes! Puggsy then ran up from behind a dumpster, grabbing the remaining syringe on the ground and jammed it into her chest. Swaine popped up from around the corner, prepared to fire another Trick-Shot, but the man grabbed the woman by the wrist and took off running before he could get a clear shot.

Fluffy, back on his feet, ran after them.

“We gotta… get those bastards!” Kiff groaned, trying to stand up.

“Stay here,” Puggsy told him, kneeling beside him.

Fanatic, Tracker, Vincent, Freddy, Fangface, Mitsuru and Joshua came running forth. “They went that way!” Junpei told them quickly. “Fluffy went after them!”

“Not good--- if Fluffy is unsupervised, he could kill anyone!” Vincent said, racing ahead. Freddy, Fangface and Tracker followed suit.

Swaine handed Junpei his jacket to cover up with, the teen nodding in thanks; Joshua went to run after the culprits, but Puggsy raised his hand to keep him in place. “But I know their weakness! Roentgenium!” Joshua sputtered.

“Your element? Dude, why didn’t you remember that sooner?” Junpei questioned.

“That’s why the man had to warp his mind, I bet… but how did you remember it now?” Kiff asked, still a bit woozy as he stood up again.

“I-I had a dream… I think when you tried to resurface the memory, it must’ve triggered something subconsciously,” Joshua answered.

“Well, they’ve both been injected with Destabilizer. C’mon, lets go help kick their asses!” Junpei exclaimed.

“No. You, WG and Kiff need to go back to the dorm--- we have to make sure you didn’t sustain any serious injury,” Mitsuru firmly stated.

“W-We’re fine… a little traumatized since the man tried to make Junpei and I--- *ahem* w-we’re fine, we need to catch up with the others!” WG spoke up. “If someone doesn’t hug Fluffy---“

“Already ahead of ya!” Swaine called, already rounding the corner!

“Son of a--- WAIT UP!” Joshua hollered, racing after him alongside Junpei.

“Mitsuru, Pugs, take Kiff back to the dorm.” WG ordered as she ran off next.

“C’mon, I can fight! I’ll mess ‘em up! I may not have powers, but I can still take a punch!” Kiff was starting to slur. “Oh waiter! Check please!”

Puggsy caught his son as he passed out. “This ‘destabilizer’… you sure it didn’t come with any sedatives?” he asked Mitsuru.

“According to the lab results, just 2 millimeters of morphine,” Mitsuru replied. “But that’s not enough to knock someone out,”

“It is for Kiff,” Puggsy sighed, picking up his son. “…just couldn’t have blown up their brains and call it a day, could you?”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Spike, Jet and Faye were at the festival--- Edward and Ein were fooling around at the booths. Spike was wearing the pink sunglasses in order to spot their criminals quicker. It wasn’t much of a plan, but if they could pinpoint them first, they could subdue them before the sadists could pull their mind games; seeing as there was a lot of people at the festival, there was sure to be a victim…

Not only that, but they had to find the others. Edward had said they were looking for the creeps as well, and came to Port Island. They needed to find Joshua first, otherwise had to go off luck to catch their culprits. (Honestly, lucky breaks were Spike’s specialty most of the time). Edward said he would be easy to spot--- he looked just like Spike but with black hair.

He looked at his watch; it was already 7. “Any sign of anyone?” Faye asked, sipping a soda.

Spike looked through the sunglasses; all the people here had normal readings, no superpowers whatsoever. “No… but according to this reading you’re taking in a lot of carbs,” he quipped.

Faye only sneered, having the mind to spill the soda on him. “Smart ass.”

Jet was with Edward and Ein by one of the game booths. Edward was having the time of her life, whereas the _Bebop_ pilot kept his eyes focused on the crowd. Ein was the first to sense something amiss, taking off barking. “What the---? Ein!” Jet hollered, running after the dog.

The corgi stopped by the stairs, standing by the corner growling. Jet looked, seeing a long-haired, violet-eyed, long-clawed figure running down the street, once in a while pausing to look around like a predator on the hunt. _What the hell is that?! _Jet thought. It looked like a person, but at the same time wasn’t.

The thing looked at him, its eyes glowing. It rushed at him, Jet didn’t have time to grab his gun---

Ein stepped in its path, barking and growling; the figure stopped, still glowering at Jet but dared not go past the dog. Was it afraid of dogs? Was it like something between two carnivores having a stand-off?

“FLUFFY!” Edward exclaimed, suddenly running forth and tackling the figure!

“Edward! Stop!” Jet began to state.

The figure sat up; Edward sat on its lap, still smiling. “…Edward? When did you guys get here so fast?!” Fluffy asked.

“Silly Fluff-Fluff! Bebop can fly super fast by Earth time! We were aaaaallllllllll over looking for roentgenium to use, but in the end we came to find Josh-person so we could stop those meanies and get the big-ass bounty!” Edward exclaimed.

“Hold it… Edward, you know this… thing?” Jet questioned.

Fluffy growled at him--- until Edward bopped him on the head. “Down, Fluffy! Jet-Jet is nice!” She tilted her head back, looking at Jet upside down. “Fluff-Fluff is actually Anti-Person, Wherever-Person’s brother! Turns into Fluff-Fluff whenever he gets reeeeaaaally mad! Won’t hurt kids or animals though, but has a hard time telling friend from foe!”

“How do you know all this?”

“Edward read his profile.”

“Okay… but what is he doing here?”

“Those bastards were in that alley!” Fluffy spoke up. “I saw them run down the street, but I lost sight of them… they might be at the festival!”

“Yaaaay, we can book ‘em!” Edward exclaimed, preparing to run off.

“Not so fast, Edward!” Jet stopped her. “Those creeps might use their powers---“

“They’re powerless right now. We stuck them with those syringes… and I wanna impale them so Edward could you please get off me?” Fluffy spoke up.

“Fluff-Fluff is too dangerous. Edward is gonna stick with you!” Edward replied, standing up and linking her arm with his.

Fluffy blushed. “Um… okay.”

Jet radioed Spike while they walked. “Spike! Just got a word that they’re heading our way!”

“Funny you should say that…” came Spike’s voice from behind… and he was walking over with Joshua. “Because I found our Roentgenium.”

“Fluff-Fluff said their powers are gone, so we don’t need any now!” Edward told him, but still smiled. “But Josh-person can still help us kick ass! He and Spike-Spike can do twin fighting styles!”

Spike and Joshua looked at each other. “Very funny, Ed.”

“Are the others with you?” Jet asked.

“Swaine ran ahead of me, and Junpei was just with me--- we split up to find them.” Joshua stated, looking around. “But if they’re powerless… why would they come somewhere crowded?”

Fluffy’s eyes widened; he slapped his forehead with his free hand. “To lead ME here! Damn, those assholes!” he snarled. Ein growled with him.

“That makes sense… Ed told me Fluffy can’t tell who’s an enemy and goes berserk on anyone, minus kids and animals.”

“Edward’s keeping him in line!” Edward exclaimed, tugging on his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He blushed again.

“So those bastards can still cause trouble, powers or not.” Spike concluded. He scanned the area one more time with the sunglasses. “Will their powers still show up on these?”

“I don’t know… but we know their description. The woman was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a black skirt and the pink sunglasses, and the man wore a brown suit-jacket over a white shirt with black pants. His face was still bruised from when Kiff slammed him into a wall,”

“Like those two??” Edward pointed.

They turned and looked.

…

Swaine was passing through the festival; Junpei ended up bumping into him. “Did you see them anywhere?” the teen panted.

“I saw them take a shortcut this way…” Swaine replied, then did a double-take. He spotted them standing by the shrine. “Aha! Target: Acquired,” he prepared to draw his gun.

Junpei slapped him upside the head. “Don’t draw your gun, idiot!” he hissed. “There’s people around! You’ll cause a panic!”

“If I don’t do something, Fluffy’s gonna arrive and cause a panic!”

“Then you look for Fluffy! I’ll keep an eye on th--- hey!” Junpei gasped, as their targets took off running.

WG arrived just then. “What’s going on? Did Fluffy do anything?” she asked.

“Not yet--- c’mon!” Swaine exclaimed, running off again.

“SWAINE! For crying out loud, WAIT UP!” Junpei hollered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were waiting for the bounty hunters to show their faces, but they weren’t expecting their old victim to make an appearance. Rather than toying with her, they decided torturing her friend would be better.

But her powers came back… not that it detained them for long. They could still control her.

Then that brat arrived with backup. Still, they prepared themselves in case either if not both of them were powerless.

Perhaps their best backup plan was leading Fluffy to the festival… he would be so pent up with rage, he would slaughter everyone in the festival. They knew enough about his reputation. If they were going to die, they were going to watch him cause a bloodbath first.

They spotted the bounty hunters, smirking; it was going to be a delight to see them unable to stop the carnage…

Until they spotted the Bebop’s hacker walking arm-in-arm with Fluffy, no doubt keeping him under control. Worse, the brat pointed them out!

They took off running, Spike in pursuit… and once they were out of the festival, Edward released Fluffy!

They ran to head down a street--- stopping when they saw an animatronic bear and two werewolves heading their way. They turned to head down an alley, only to see The Black Alchemist and two others blocking their way.

Looking ahead, they saw an abandoned building; it looked like it had just suffered a fire and was unstable, but it was their best option. They ran in, pursued by the bounty hunter.

…

Spike chased them up the stairs. He caught up with the man first, and the fists began to swing. Fluffy burst in, and began to chase the woman. Swaine ran in last with Junpei and WG.

The others were outside; Jet, Faye, Edward and Ein stayed outside, the pilot calling the police station. Joshua saw the others coming, and filled them in on the situation--- they kept him from going inside as the building was too unstable.

The woman ran ahead, looking around for something to use as a weapon. Her foot broke through rotting floorboards, however, and she fell against a scaffold; it tipped over, falling into the floorboards; apparently it was being used to keep the floor above leveled, as the ceiling began to cave in, setting off a chain reaction! She had no time to focus, as Fluffy was running towards her---

*crack!*

*Crash!*

Only to fall through the floorboards, landing on the stairs Swaine was climbing. He looked at Swaine, a glare in his eye. Acting quick, the thief hugged him, turning him back into ATF. The stairs were beginning to crumble. “Shit--- we gotta get out of here!” the thief cursed.

“C’mon!” ATF opened a portal for him, shoving him through.

“Bro!” WG called; she and Junpei were down below, avoiding falling beams. The doorway ended up blocked by fallen lumber. ATF opened a portal for them and they ran through, then he ran to catch up with the bounty hunter.

Spike felt the ground crumbling; the man fell through first. The bounty under ran, taking off his jacket and covering his head as he broke through a window, diving out… a portal opened for him, having him land a save distance away. Seconds later, ATF appeared beside him. He sat back and watched as the building crumbled and caved, debris flying out.

Everyone stepped back; as the dust settled, they waited for any signs of the bastards to show up.

Police and firefighters arrived on the scene minutes later; according to the authorities, the building had been under construction until a fire broke out and the project was abandoned. It was supposed to be torn down that weekend. Spike informed them that two criminals had ran inside.

“We’ll search, but I doubt they survived,” the officer answered.

The bounty hunters looked at each other; Faye had to grin. “Well, they ARE worth more if we bring them in, dead.” She smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Quite a climax… but the story is far from over. **

**After all, one can’t expect the trauma to go away just because the cause behind it is no longer there, right?**

**Cameo *mentions*:**

**-Tasuku and Mutsumi (Seikon no Qwaser)**


	25. Lingering Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those affected by the chaos dwell in the aftermath. The real question remains: can one really heal if the cause of the pain disappears?

**Warning: The following chapter will contain feels. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Three hours passed since everyone saw the building crumble. Fangface and Freddy stayed behind with the Bebop crew, scavenging through the debris for the remains of their culprits. The animatronic bear was using his scanners to detect them, while Spike wore the sunglasses.

“There was something weird about those two,” Spike told them as they searched.

“Outside of the fact that they were total sadists?” Freddy sneered, pushing away some lumber.

“Look through these glasses,” Spike handed them to Fangface, as they fit around the werewolf’s eyes better than the bear’s. “What do you see?”

“Ooh, ooh! I see your blood type, weight, height--- Freddy, it tells me how you’re animatronic…” Fangface was explaining.

“Yeah, but look at the bottom of the lens.”

He did so. “It says you’re anime… and Freddy’s universally altered but originally CGI?”

“Right--- my character is altered a lot in fanfiction stories,” Freddy said. Behind him, a remaining wall crumbled.

“Right. When I looked through those lenses, it showed the different genre-races of various characters. But when those two showed up, all it had were three question-marks.” Spike explained. “Either they come from a whole different animation plane, or they did some serious genetic altering to make sure they wouldn’t be traced via DNA. We’re having Edward do some serious background check on them.”

“First we gotta find them. Hopefully their faces are still intact (mainly so I can tear them apart myself),”

“Easier said than done--- I can’t get a trace of their scent with all this crumbled wood, dust and other junk!” Fangface coughed, sneezing out dust.

“You guys should go back to your friends. I’ll have Izaya fill you in, later.”

“Thanks, Spike, but we’ve spent the last month searching for those bastards--- we’re not stopping now.” Freddy firmly replied.

They continued their search in silence.

…

After six hours, the bodies were found, crushed and impaled. The forensics team put them in body-bags, while allowing the Bebop crew to take photos for investigation purposes. Freddy and Fangface were sent back to the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 5 AM. Junpei was still awake.

Now that the threat was gone, it felt safe to take a walk. He knew the area well; not a lot of creeps were out, and those that were normally hung around the mall or bars. He walked to the bridge, looking out at the ocean.

WG walked with him, only a few paces behind. And beyond her, Fanatic and Swaine followed.

Junpei and WG stood by the railing. Tears were running down the teen’s face. “I-I’m sorry… I should have been smart about this,” he stated quietly to her. “I wanted you to feel better, b-but instead I led you right to those sick fucks. …Dammit! What was I thinking?! Just because it was daylight didn’t mean they’d try to pull some shi---“

“Junpei,” WG held his hand. It was the first time in weeks she initiated contact.

He paused, looking at her, before breaking down sobbing. “That guy… he got into my head… h-he was putting thoughts in there I didn’t want to think… I-I could have hurt you. If we just stayed at the Dorm…” he sniffled, his voice lowering back to a trembling whisper. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault, Junpei.” She told him, giving his hand a squeeze. Thinking about it, the man had done the same to her--- only rather, he got into her head after the syringe was jammed into her, making her feel vulnerable and unable to cry for help or fight back. She wondered if he had been lying back in the alley tonight--- wondering if the woman just didn’t rupture her reproductive cells so that, if the man had committed vaginal rape, she couldn’t get pregnant and give authorities a DNA trace. Hell, she was hoping most of what they had done to her was just a sick trick of the mind…

She sighed. She hoped that ridding them for good would help her recovery, but the scars still felt fresh… especially since Junpei [almost] suffered the same fate.

Fanatic and Swaine chose this time to approach them. “C’mon, you two. You can take long walks in the moonlight after you’ve gotten some sleep,” the fellow-author stated in light humor.

Junpei nodded, turning to the thief. “Um… here’s your jacket---“ he began to state.

“Keep it on until you can get your own shirt,” Swaine replied in condolence, patting his shoulder. “You and I are staying with Joshua and WG tonight,”

“But… they’re gone.” WG pointed out. “Why do we still need to be guarded?”

“It’s not really much of guard duty--- a lot of us are sharing rooms because… well, being alone right now isn’t exactly comforting. Plus, Vincent said you two still have a lot of closure to get through,” Fanatic informed.

“Y-Yeah… I don’t think I’ll be sleeping well tonight, anyway.” Junpei replied, forcing a smile. “Anyone up for playing videogames all night?”

“We’ll see. …WG? Can you open a portal?” Swaine asked.

She nodded; now that she felt less panicked, she was able to concentrate, opening a portal back to the dorm. Mitsuru was waiting up for them; she said Vincent was up in his room with Joshua, having another therapy session as it felt amust after the fiasco of the evening. ATF was with Tracker, Pugs and Kiff were in their room, and Freddy and Fangface just got back in a minute ago.

With very little to say, they went up to the room. WG went into Mitsuru’s private bathroom. Fanatic decided to go check on Tracker. Swaine and Junpei sat on the couch. The teen put his face in his hands, the thief consoling him nonverbally with only a pat on the back, not quite knowing what else to do.

Inside the bathroom, WG stared at her reflection for a moment, before bowing her head and quietly sobbing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy sat by Kiff the whole night. All that ran through his mind was what could have happened if he and Swaine hadn’t arrived on the scene on time; what if the woman had blown his vital organs instead of using the syringe?

It was bad enough it happened to one person he cared about… to go through that again… to almost lose someone… especially his only son…

He looked at his phone; he knew sooner or later he would have to tell his wife, lest she find out from someone else.

Fangface was with him tonight; the werewolf could sense when his best friend was upset. Tracker had Freddy for consolation, but considering Puggsy almost lost a kid…

They said nothing to each other; Puggsy only sat by Kiff, rubbing his head. Fangface was lying down at the end of the bed, should his friend need him.

Finally, the shorter father put his face in his palm, unleashing a sob he had been holding in for too long; this was it, this was the straw that broke the camel’s back--- he had been trying to stay strong for WG’s sake, for Kiff’s sake when he was afraid, for everyone’s sake when it felt like there was nothing they could do, but after tonight he just _shattered. _

Strong fluffy arms wrapped about him as Fangface pulled him into a hug, allowing his best friend to stifle his cries on his shoulder. “It’s over now, Pugs. It’s over,” the werewolf shushed.

But it didn’t feel like it. It felt far from over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joshua never vented out his feelings so much… how relieved he felt to finally remember something important, how determined he was for vengeance, how nervous he was when Spike confronted him, and how desperate he felt when those bastards were on the run.

But now he felt… hollow.

“I felt like… I felt it was my chance to make up for everything… but they ended up dying in the collapse. I mean, I’m glad they’re dead, but… I don’t feel better.” Joshua told the Black Alchemist.

“Honestly, vengeance isn’t the best remedy for trauma. The ones who hurt you may have died, but the pain can still affect you, as long as you let it.” Vincent explained.

“’Let it’? I don’t want it! How do I get rid of it?!”

Vincent rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “It’s going to take time, Joshua… but we’ll continue this session another time. For now, I think we all need rest.”

Joshua sighed bitterly, but obeyed his therapist and went back to his appointed accommodations.

Vincent reverted back to FF2… for a moment, his eyes were yellow, but he shook his head. The pain was still fresh for all of them, and he knew they all had to find some way to move on in order for the real healing to kick in.

_~Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…_

_To fix you~_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Next chapter… some closure.**

**Song: **

**“Fix You” by Coldplay**


	26. Conversations Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few side characters linger in the aftermath. Meanwhile, Joshua, Junpei and Swaine go up to the roof, and end up hearing something surprising.

**Now for the next chapter Gonna try my best to wrap up a few loose ends in this plot :P**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_[I got word from Izaya. Those creeps we’ve been looking for showed up where ATF predicted; they are presumed dead.]_

Shizuo looked at Celty’s tablet. “Presumed?” he questioned.

_[I’m not holding my breath… if they’re animated, they could come back. But according to Spike, something was weird about them--- their animation style never came up.]_

The bodyguard lit a cigarette. “If they come back, they better stay the fuck out of Ikebukuro,”

Celty followed alongside him a bit, before typing again. _[How is Anri doing, have you heard?]_

Shizuo sighed. He had heard about Anri’s encounter with those creeps just this morning; thankfully, the girl was strong enough to handle any kind of attack. “She’s doing okay, but I think she’s looking into therapy. …She’s been thinking about it for years--- you know how it goes for anime girls. Having to look cute or sexy to the point where anyone wants to grope or violate you drives you over the edge. …honestly I have the same problem with those damn ‘Shizaya’ fujoshis,”

Celty only nodded, not commenting.

The ex-bartender looked at the concrete. Izaya had mentioned wanting a sample of that Destabilizer… but he had doubts he would use it on Shizuo. He knew the flea well enough that the Monster of Ikebukuro having no super-human strength would take the fun out of their chases. And he didn’t want to really try to figure out the reason, knowing how crazy Izaya Orihara was.

He could only wonder what his nemesis was up to now...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Izaya sat at his computer, doing research. From what his hired bounty hunters told him, it didn’t seem their culprits came from anywhere in the tooniverse. It was doubtable they came from the real world, as a reality-born never really had the ability to develop powers like the cartoonbrids he had met.

Still, he wasn’t going to rest until he figured out their history. Should there be a chance--- even a slim chance--- that they could revive like any animated character, they would probably be back.

He looked at the picture of his sisters. He was thankful they were okay.

…

He was even thankful he and Shizuo never crossed their paths.

But that was a mystery. Why did such dastardly villains who relished in the pain and suffering of others avoid trying to subdue either of them? Surely they would get a kick out of seeing Shizuo panic at the loss of supreme strength, or try to tamper with Izaya’s mind if only to see what went on inside his head-- heck, even something petty like killing them both to appear more threatening. They obviously loved to mess with those who had more than a brush with death, as they didn’t hold back from messing with Spike Spiegel.

According to Joshua, the two demented culprits wanted to hurry and get away from the scene when they heard the protozoan chasing the raven in their direction. Neither he nor Shizuo were capable of using roentgenium, so obviously it wasn’t because of their weakness…

_Quite the puzzle as to why they didn’t want us involved in their little game… _Izaya thought, and a smirk spread on his lips. _Of course, that only makes me want to play more._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Spike entered the alley in Port Island; despite their targets were in body bags, he felt there was something amiss. Ein was walking with him, as if the corgi sensed the bounty hunter shouldn’t walk the streets alone after such a hectic night.

The data dog stopped by a sewer grate, sniffing; he barked.

Spike walked over, looking down; using a flashlight, he saw the rest of the syringes.

“Good dog,” he mumbled to Ein.

…

Now he just had to figure out how to get them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tracker and ATF sat on the bed, the immortal teen asleep beside the she-wolf; she was still awake when Freddy returned, and the animatronic bear had to order her to get some sleep, claiming the ordeal was over with and they all needed rest.

She sighed; he knew she wanted to stay up and patrol around, make sure everyone was truly okay, but both knew it was going to be a while for everyone’s feelings to settle down.

But for now, they all needed sleep. It had been a long month, and now that their foes were vanquished, rest was more than well deserved--- they were worn out from the ordeal physically, mentally and emotionally.

Freddy just wished he could sleep, but the most he could do was ‘recharge’. He looked at Tracker and ATF, deciding if he could not sleep, he would make sure they were having peaceful dreams, and be there if otherwise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joshua paced around the room. He couldn’t sleep.

Nor could Swaine and Junpei. WG lay on the bed, her back to them.

“C’mon,” Junpei whispered to Joshua after a while, both of them walking out of the room.

“Where are you two going?” Swaine asked, following them up the stairs. They kept walking until they were on the top floor, walking out onto the rooftop. He watched them both cautiously. “…Guys?”

“It’s okay, Swaine. I figured a little fresh air would help us relax,” Junpei replied.

“I doubt I can relax that easily…” Joshua sighed, looking up at the stars. It was barely sunrise and the air was warm enough for just his long-sleeved shirt, but still he wrapped his arms around himself.

Junpei crossed his arms; he had changed into a new shirt, as his last one had been discarded back in the alley. He didn’t know what to say… now that he had experienced the loss of control and almost suffered worse, he could understand how hard it was for the Qwaser to move on. Hell, he was even hoping everyone would be celebrating now that the bastards were dead, but…

_Dammit, why are we still upset? _

…

Swaine looked at the two a while. The looks on their faces were a lot like WG’s when he stood with her on the ship, though while that was late at night now it was near morning, and had he not grown accustomed to being out all night the past couple of weeks he would be back in the room asleep from the exhaustion of the night, with twisted dreams brought on by the aftermath and adrenaline.

He also knew from experience that just because one threat was dealt with, didn’t necessarily mean the adventure was over yet--- often it meant something worse was waiting to come forth.

But for now, the only challenge was moving on.

“I’m sorry,” The thief began, speaking to Joshua. “I kept pinning you as their accomplice, and kept thinking you were hiding something from us. How pathetic… I had to wait for an actual _mind-reader _to tell me you were honest all along. I was a total jackass--- maybe if I wasn’t making you feel guilty, you would have remembered sooner.”

“H-Hey, you’re not the only one who acted like a prick,” Junpei admitted, one hand in his pocket while the other rubbed the back of his neck. “I gave him shit too--- we all did…” he looked to the Qwaser. “I wanted to cheer you up later on, but… I guess I should have apologized first and trusted you.”

“No, you all had the right to be suspicious. I couldn’t remember anything we could have used, and it felt as if I was just leading you all on until we were lucky enough to snag a hint.” Joshua sighed, shaking his head and wincing. “And me… well, I was dumb enough to heed their threats. Rather than go back and tell everyone everything, I stayed back with my siblings because I realized it was stupid to trust such sadists to keep their word…”

“Come off it, you were worried about your sister.” Swaine told him in a soft tone; he crossed his arms, looking off to the side at the surrounding buildings. “She was your first concern, and you wanted to make sure she was safe first. Especially since sick bastards like that would probably twist their promises so that they would still cause harm to your siblings. I’d probably be the same way, sticking by my brother and friends, worried sick about them… ironically enough, I stuck around here, but for the same reason--- I wanted to make sure the threat was dealt with so those I loved would be safe.” As he considered it aloud, he had to smile and give a soft chuckle. “Heh. I guess we’re a lot alike after all… It’s a surprise no one deemed us as soul-mates yet.”

“Soulmates…?” Joshua repeated… then with a sound of breaking dishes his eyes widened and he gave a jolt, looking at Swaine in shock and disgust. “ARE YOU HITTING ON ME?!”

Swaine flinched, turning towards the Qwaser. “What the--?! No! Joshua, listen---“

Joshua ducked behind Junpei. “Get away from me, you dirty old man!”

“That’s not what I meant! …Junpei, help me out here!”

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Junpei replied, turning to Joshua. “Josh-kun… Swaine has a thing for teenage guys.”

“JUNPEI!!!”

“Ha ha, I’m kidding! I’m kid--- gah!” Swaine had grabbed him by the shirt collar. “Hey! Whoa! Lighten up! C-C’mon, I was just joking! To break the tension!”

“I’ll break your neck!”

“Help! Police!” Joshua was hollering.

Suddenly the three paused, each hearing something nearby.

_“hee hee hee… ha ha ha!”_

Looking over, they saw WG in the doorway, apparently having followed them from downstairs and had been watching them the whole time… Now she was covering her mouth, letting out a snort, hunched over a bit and having to pause for a second to get some air.

Junpei had to smile.

For the first time in weeks, she was finally laughing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Next chapter, a bit of closure takes place. **

**(Also in case anyone hasn’t played ‘Ni no Kuni’, soul-mate is a term used to describe someone’s counterpart from another world… and yes I’ve been waiting to make that joke with Swaine and Joshua for a long time). **


	27. Long Awaited Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two main victims finally have some closure. Fluff, tears, and reassurances fill the quiet early morning, beginning the start of the characters ready to move on for good.

**Hey, look! I remember this fic exists!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Laughter pierced the quiet of the dawn, as Swaine, Junpei and Joshua looked at WG in awe. It had been a month since the first two had heard her laugh--- hell, even seen her smile!—but to them it felt like centuries. It was like hearing a familiar song on the radio again.

For Joshua, it was a whole new sound. He never thought he would hear even a chuckle out of the young woman--- much less be the cause of her sudden burst of enthusiasm!

“Wherever Girl…” Junpei said with a smile.

“How long have you been standing there?” Swaine questioned as they walked over, their friend’s laughter beginning to slow down to a stop.

“Hee hee, I saw you guys walk out and wanted to see what you were up to,” WG replied, taking a breath. “Holy shit, I haven’t laughed that hard in… weeks!”

“Ha! See?? I told you I’d get you to laugh again!” Junpei cheered, holding up his hand for a hi-five. She returned it. “Yeah!”

“I figured you were asleep!” Joshua stated, feeling a bit less nervous about standing near her now that she was smiling.

“We should ALL be asleep right now,” Swaine spoke up, as they walked down the stairs back to their room. “It’s almost sunrise, and we need to sleep off the shock of the night,”

“Yeah… but, do you guys mind if Joshua and I talk first? Alone?” WG asked once they reached the door.

The guys looked at one another. “Um… sure. Swaine and I can wait out in the lounging area.”

Swaine looked at WG a moment, but gave a nod. “Let us know when you’re done,”

Joshua walked into the room, WG shutting the door behind them. Junpei and Swaine walked over to the couches by the vending machine, sitting down on one and hoping that in the still silence they could make out some of the conversation, but all they heard was the hum of the soda machine behind them. “What do you think she wants to talk to him about?” the teen asked quietly.

“That’s between them, obviously… but maybe they’ll finally get some closure.” The thief answered, leaning back. He let out a heavy sigh. “…I miss her.”

Junpei looked at him. “’Miss her’?”

“You know… how WG used to be. So full of life--- laughing, joking around, hugging on us… hell, I even miss her violent outbursts! Anything that would remind me that she has some sort of spunk left in her…” He looked up at the ceiling. “She doesn’t want sympathy. She doesn’t want anyone getting upset. So… I did my best to keep a cool front, saving all my anger for the ones who hurt her. I didn’t want to treat her like she was a helpless victim and just be there— even though deep down I wanted to hold her and tell her it was going to be alright. But I didn’t want to risk making her feel worse…”

The teen nodded. “I know… I miss her too. But… I think she’s starting to come around. Now that those creeps are dead and gone, she might be able to move on.”

Swaine was quiet. “…I think it’s going to take more than that. Killing an assailant doesn’t exactly make the scars go away,”

Junpei considered this, and only nodded. They decided to sit patiently and wait, while fighting fatigue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joshua stood in the center of the room, rubbing his arm. Mitsuru’s room was massive, having enough room for a couch and a bed, while having its own private bathroom; however, it felt too small with just the two of them inside it. Gathering his courage, he walked over to WG, keeping at least three feet between them.

“So… um… w-what do you want to talk about?” The Roentgenium user asked, his nerves still racking; if she snapped at him in private, he was sure to throw up.

“I want to apologize,” The authoress said quietly, looking out the window. “I treated you like shit this whole time… I-I know you’d never really do anything to hurt someone, unless you had a reason--- and most of those reasons involved your sister. You even came forth and admitted everything, and tried to help us; everyone was suspicious of you, but I wasn’t… I know you wouldn’t want to help anyone who threatened Jita.”

Joshua rubbed his arm. “You know me that well, huh?”

“Hey, I only watched the anime for your scenes. …But, I did nothing to help you clear your name. Because—because of what you did, what you were forced into…” She clenched her hands, holding them close to her chest as she tried hard not to cry at the memory--- his scared expression still vivid in her mind. “I was so hurt, I transferred all my aggression onto you. …I was a bitch to everybody, but when you showed up I gave you the worst of it.

“When you tried to talk to me back at the beach, I didn’t want to hear any words of endearment--- I’ve always had a pet-peeve about being showered with compliments, and all this just made it worse… I-I should have just told you I didn’t want to hear those things, but I lashed out at you--- you were trying to help me feel better, wanting to do something to make the pain go away, and… I just made it worse.”

Joshua took a step forth. “You don’t need to apologize, you had every right to---“

“No. Please, it was uncalled for! Regardless of what happened, I had no reason to treat you like my emotional punching bag…” She turned and faced him, her eyes watering. “I’m sorry…”

The Qwaser winced, but gave a sigh; he smiled a bit. “Okay. Apology accepted… Can you forgive me, too?”

She nodded. “Yes, I forgive you.”

He held out his hand to shake. She looked at it and hesitantly reached forth.

Their hands were next to each other, but did not touch; hers was shaking. “Wherever Girl…” Joshua whispered, and knelt down so that he was at her level, sitting on his knees. “I… I want us both to move on from this. I know I can’t change what I did, but… I… I want to do something to help you overcome this trauma.”

She looked at him a moment. “Like what…?”

Joshua gulped, his shoulders shaking. He thought about that night--- leaving her lying abused and exposed in the cold rain while he had to run away. He had wrapped his arms around her during the act, as some means to give her some sense of security, not daring to let those bastards stain her further. “I… I want to hold… hold your hand!” he blurted out that last part, his inner cowardice not allowing him to say what he wanted.

WG brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She had been afraid of physical contact for weeks… the only ones who gave her some form of touch was when Puggsy had to hold her tight during her suicide attempt, Edward tackling her in a hug (not knowing about her trauma), and Tracker having rested a hand on her shoulder which she allowed. The only thing that came close to physical comfort was Swaine wrapping his jacket around her shoulders, as if it were his way of hugging her without directly touching her.

She missed being hugged… she wanted to feel someone’s warm embrace…

She had to get over this fear, somehow.

Reaching out her hand once more, she held Joshua’s outstretched hand. His grip was loose and gentle, as if not grabbing too tightly in case she had a relapse. But there was no reason to pull away.

All at once she fell to her knees and began to sob, her hand gripping his while she covered her face with the other. Joshua reached over, pausing a bit, but took a chance and rested his other hand on her shoulder. “W-Wherever Girl…!” he gasped. “I’m sorry---!”

“No… no it’s not you, I… I just… I need…”

He held out his arms. “May I…?”

She nodded and leaned forth, wrapping her arms around his skinny frame and burying her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back and head; he held her tight, and from his light gasps and trembling she could tell he was crying too.

_~Tears stream_

_Down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiff stirred in his sleep, waking up. The first thing he noticed was his dad right beside him, still awake but looking like an emotional mess. “Dad…?” he whispered, sitting up.

“Kiff…” Puggsy gasped, and without hesitation hugged his son tight. The young teen felt something wet dripping on his neck, his father unable to hold back his emotions. “I was so worried…!”

“I’m okay… w-what happened?”

“They’re gone, Kiff. Those assholes are gone,” Fangface told him, the werewolf sitting nearby.

He nodded, hugging Puggsy back. His powers were gone, but he could still sense a lot of heartache, as if the battle was far from over. He couldn’t forget the images that went through his mind… how it went dark, and it scared him.

But if things were okay… even just for now… that’s all he wanted for everyone.

_~Tears stream_

_Down your face_

_And I…~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hearing sobbing, Swaine stood up quick, having almost drifted off; Junpei had been leaning on his shoulder, tilting over when the thief got up and snapping awake. “Huh? What?” he gasped, getting on his feet.

“WG?” Swaine spoke aloud, walking towards their room. He opened the door a crack, both of them peeking in.

In the early morning light filtering through the window, they saw the silhouettes of WG and Joshua, holding each other tightly. “It’s going to be okay, now WG… we’re going to be okay…” Joshua was whispering through his tears, resting his head on top of hers.

“J-Joshua…” WG could only sob, clinging to him tightly.

Swaine and Junpei backed away, quietly closing the door. The thief made a shush gesture, while motioning the teen back over to the couches. He noticed the teen was tearing up as well. “What’s wrong?” he asked in a quiet tone.

“It’s… It’s going to be okay now, right? N-Now that they’re hugging it out…” Junpei replied, though sounded as if he were trying to convince himself. “That means… everything will be back to normal soon, won’t it?”

Swaine stretched out his arm, and the teen accepted the offer, leaning into him and resting his head on his shoulder, letting the thief pat his back. “In time, Junpei. In time,” he assured, before leading him back over to the couch, having him lie down. “But for now, get some rest. It’s been a long night for all of us,”

The teen sniffled but nodded, curling up on the cushions. Swaine covered him with his jacket for warmth, before walking over and lying down on the other couch. Unbeknownst to Junpei, the thief quietly wept, feeling as if he had held back long enough himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Tears stream_

_Down your face_

_I promise you I will look for mistakes~_

The sobs had quieted, but still they hung on to each other. WG didn’t want to let go, afraid to be deprived of his warmth; nor did Joshua want to release her, afraid that she would be hurt again if she were outside of a secure embrace.

But mostly, it was helping them forget the pain of that night, and make up for the harsh trial they had to endure. WG felt her cold feelings beginning to thaw out, and Joshua felt like his guilt had been lifted.

It was the therapy they needed.

_~Tears stream_

_Down your face_

_And I…~_

“Joshua.. thank you,” WG whispered, rubbing his back while burying her face deeper into his chest. “I needed this…”

“I’m glad,” Joshua replied, letting out a relieved sigh. They were right near the bed, and he leaned against it, letting her rest against his abdomen. “We should get some sleep now…”

“Okay…”

They stood up, still hanging on to each other as if they were depending on each other for survival; moving onto the bed, they kicked off their shoes and took off their jackets in order to be more comfortable, and quickly snuggled up to each other again.

“Oh… Swaine and Junpei are still out there…” WG began, but realized Joshua had already fallen fast asleep. She closed her eyes, listening to his breathing. “…never mind.”

In the crack of the door, FF2 was peeking in, having to smile. “Well done, you two.” He whispered, before making his way back to his room.

They could talk more in the morning.

_~Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try_

_To fix you.~_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: FINALLY! WG and Joshua get some closure and fluff! **

**Next chapter, more closure, probably work on filling in some loose knots, and hopefully this story will be wrapped up soon. **

**Song Used:**

**-Fix You by Coldplay**


	28. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WG continues to reconnect with others, and Joshua manages to gain some closure with his loved ones. Meanwhile, Spike and Izaya each discover there was something more to their sadistic targets than what was already shown.

**Next chapter, ahoy!**

**Just a heads up, I’m close to wrapping up this story. Just a bit of closure and loose ends to tie up!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was a lengthy process, but Spike managed to break open the grate and fish out the syringes. Some of them were broken, the serum having leaked out; only a few were intact, and he put those ones in a small shoebox.

Returning to the Bebop, he told Edward to get to work finding out what laboratory was working on the drug. The hacker was already ahead of him, claiming ‘Wherever Person’ and her friends were investigating the same thing, pulling up the image they had found days ago. Managing to work her magic, Edward managed to hack into some secret files…

Finding out more than they bargained for.

“Apparently, they were working on a drug that would subdue any kind of powers, just in case an animated villain tried to overstep their boundaries or a powerful hero went rogue. …At least, that’s the alibi they originally gave.” Spike was telling Jet and Faye, while Edward was balancing the shoebox on her head (Ein watching her with concern). “Turns out the lab was planning on using it for something else,”

“Such as…?” Faye pressed.

“You know that girl who was attacked a few weeks ago? She comes from the real-world, but in this world she has cartoon powers. She’s not the only one either; her boyfriend, The Black Alchemist, is a cartoon-reality hybrid, and she’s got a surrogate son who inherited her traits. They gained quite a reputation throughout the years… and according to ‘the old laws’, having such characters around would be too dangerous; if reality and animation locals kept ‘blending their genes’, no one would know what the hybrids would be capable of, and it would cause a collapse between the two worlds.”

“That’s just…” Jet began, arching an eyebrow.

“Stupid.” Faye finished, smoking a cigarette. “If people didn’t want cartoons and reality to blend, they shouldn’t have started making those live-action/animation crap films.”

“Crap films! Crap films!” Edward repeated with a laugh, spinning on one foot, the shoebox still on her head.

“Hey! Be careful with that, Ed!” Spike scolded, taking the box away from her.

“There’s more to the reason!” Edward ignored him, and lifted up her laptop… setting it on Spike’s head while she pointed at the screen. “There’s an old case from yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaars ago, where a cartoonbrid went nuts and killed a lot of people! Blood and guts all over! To this day no one knows where they went or who they are! So, the Kirijo lab decided to start working on a drug, under the guise of wanting to ‘make sure baddies can be subdued’ in case something went horribly wrong! But the moment it was done, those two nasties stole the formula and killed everyone!”

Spike gave a deadpanned look. “Ed… I’m getting a headache.”

“Kind of a coincidence that they knew the drug was finished, let alone knew it existed.” Jet pointed out, crossing his arms. “And I have doubts they were working at the lab the whole time,”

“We should do more research, see if there’s anyone else who fell victim to their games. That Josh kid said they had been tormenting people before they forced him to participate in their sick game.” Faye stated.

“Lets see if our informant can dig up anything. Edward, send Izaya everything we’ve found out,” Jet replied.

“Aye aye, sir!” Edward said with a salute, before taking her laptop and running off.

“That reminds me… that guy owes us money.” Spike said, rubbing his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 3 o’clock in the afternoon by the time everyone was awake.

Everyone sat in the dining room; in the kitchen, Freddy was cooking a ‘late breakfast’, with Tracker helping him out. ATF, Kiff, Fanatic, Puggsy, and Swaine were sitting at the table, while Fangface, FF, Junpei, and Mitsuru were in the living room--- the werewolf currently watching TV while the valedictorian was calling up her comrades, telling them about the situation. The Time Lord and baseball player were seated on separate couches, both still tired and looking lost in thought.

“So… how are you feeling?” Fanatic asked Kiff. “What’s it like not having powers?”

“Kind of strange. It’s kind of like if you woke up one day and didn’t know how to write a story,” Kiff told him. “Thankfully, my mom taught me how to defend myself in case I was ever in a situation where my powers didn’t work. ‘Never rely on superpowers all the time, that is every hero’s biggest mistake’, she always told me.”

“Ah, shit, I gotta call her up and tell her everything too…” Puggsy groaned, rubbing his face. He took out his cellphone and dialed. “Hey, Brie---“

_“It’s about time you called! Holy shit, Puggsy, what’s going ON over there?! Is Kiff okay?? How is WG?? PLEASE tell me you found those bastards and ripped out their---!” _came Brielle’s exclamations… so loud that it was as if she were on speaker.

Puggsy cringed. “Brie, calm down! Everyone is okay… the worst that happened was Kiff lost his powers, but it’s only temporary---“

“_WHAT?! Let me talk to him_!”

Puggsy held the phone out to Kiff; his son shook his head, but the father sternly shoved the phone towards him. “Um… hi mom,” Kiff said awkwardly. “Look, before you freak out, I’m sorry I transferred without your permission---“

_“Forget that! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”_

“No, Mom. I’m alright. And those freaks are dead,”

_“Oh, thank God… so you just lost your powers?”_

“Yeah, for three weeks according to Mitsuru-san.”

_“Good… BECAUSE THAT’S HOW LONG YOU’RE GOING TO BE GROUNDED, YOUNG MAN! You are going to be in a WORLD of trouble when you get home! …*sigh* But for now, I’m just glad you’re safe.”_

“(Safe until we go home),” Puggsy said out of the corner of his mouth.

_“Puggsy, I heard that. …Kiff, hand your father back the phone,”_

“Yes, Mom. Love you,” Kiff handed his dad back the phone.

“Talk to me,” Puggsy said in re-greeting.

_“First, are you okay? It’s been hell for the last month over here waiting for your calls,”_

“I know, hon. But we’re all okay… I mean, I got a concussion from a car getting thrown at me, and jumped off a building… and might need therapy… but other than that, I’m alright. Looking forward to coming home,”

_“…What about WG?”_

“I can’t say. She was quiet after those assholes died in the building collapsizing. Chances are, she might…”

There came footsteps down the stairs, as Joshua and WG walked down. The Authoress had changed into a fresh T-shirt and jeans, and Joshua was wearing one of her shirts (as he didn’t exactly have anything he could change into).

Puggsy paused. “…Hold on, Brie, she just came down the stairs. I’ll call you back,”

_“In twenty minutes?”_

“Sure thing,”

_“Okay… Tell me everything, soon. Love you,”_

“Love you too,” Puggsy hung up, then stood up and walked over to WG.

Swaine looked over, standing up with him. “How are you two feeling?” the thief asked.

Without a word WG ran forth and hugged Puggsy tight!

The short teen blinked, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. “…Is,… something wrong?” he asked.

“Nah… I just really missed your hugs,” WG replied with a smile.

“Hey… you’re smiling!” Fanatic exclaimed.

“She laughed last night,” Swaine told him.

WG let go of Puggsy and hugged the thief next, making him grunt. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Urk! N-No problem…”

“My turn!” Junpei exclaimed, running up… only to get shoved back by Fanatic.

“No way! Bros next!” Fanatic replied.

“_Youngest_ bros first!” ATF piped up, popping up in front of him.

“But not before sons!” Kiff exclaimed.

“Whoa, what’s with the hug fest all of a sudden??” Fangface asked, walking over.

“She just woke up and said she wanted to hug everyone,” Joshua said with a shrug.

“I see. I suppose it’s a form of therapeutic treatment?” Mitsuru questioned.

“Not quite…” WG replied, letting go of Swaine (who gasped for air). “The truth is… I wanted to hug someone throughout this whole ordeal, but because of what happened the thought of physical contact made me uncomfortable. Last night, Joshua helped me overcome it, and I realized just because someone had hurt me in one way, doesn’t mean I should keep myself from being close to others.” Her eyes began to water. “You guys have been with me throughout this whole month--- you could have all gone home at any point, but you never left my side, even when it seemed like it would be hopeless. I was bitter, angry, and acted like a total bitch, but you guys never left my side.”

“Of course not. We couldn’t call ourselves friends if we just left,” Fanatic replied. “What were we supposed to do? Throw you in therapy and wait several years?”

“I still recommend therapy, but… I’m glad you managed to take a big step on your own.” FF2 stated with a smile.

“Yeah.. I may look into it, but for now I… I just want to feel reconnected to everyone.” She then took Joshua by the hand. “And I want everyone to apologize to Joshua,”

“We already did, so we’re good!” Junpei said, resting his arm on Swaine’s shoulder. The thief elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow! Would you stop that?!”

“No.” Swaine replied with a smug grin.

“Son of a…”

“Breakfast is ready!” Freddy exclaimed, as he and Tracker carried out some trays.

“Sweet. I’m starved,” WG replied.

Fangface’s eyes widened at the sight of food, and he turned to Puggsy.

“Fangface! NO!” Puggsy ordered, but before he knew it---

*GULP!*

Joshua’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates. “H-HOLY SHIT!” he stammered, pointing at the werewolf. “He just stuck Puggsy into his mouth!”

“Ah, yeah. Forgot about this…” Kiff said, then stomped n the werewolf’s foot!

“OW!” Fangface screamed, Puggsy falling out of his mouth.

“Kiff!” Tracker snapped. “That wasn’t nice!”

“Hey, when _your_ dad stops eating MY dad, I’ll start being nice!” Kiff answered.

Joshua blinked several times. “This… happens a lot?” he questioned.

“Pretty much. …Waffle?” ATF replied, handing him a plate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Izaya looked over his computer screen, reading over the information Edward sent him. With his own hacking skills, he managed to decipher a few things, and uncover a crime beneath the crime…

Apparently, those fiends were not always powerful.

As the pieces fell into place, he rested his chin on the back of his hand, grinning. “So that explains it… ha ha ha, oh those silly humans--- they never cease to amaze me.” He chuckled to himself.

He then contacted the morgue where the bodies had been sent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After ‘late breakfast’, Mitsuru announced that the rest of the Persona 3 cast would be returning to the dorm tomorrow morning. “I think it’s high-time we all started getting home,” Freddy said.

“No kidding. Marcassin’s probably pulling his hair out wondering what’s keeping me,” Swaine answered.

“I gotta call Brie back,” Puggsy stated, walking away from the table. “It’s been almost 20 minutes,”

“I can just open us a portal hom--- wait,” Kiff replied, then shook his head. “Never mind.”

“I can open up a portal for everyone, that way we won’t have to worry about travelling long distance,” ATF volunteered.

Joshua shifted. He was nervous about going back home…

“Lets escort Joshua home, first. He’s got a bit of closure to get through as well,” FF2 spoke up, giving the Qwaser a reassuring smile.

“T-Thank you,” Joshua replied.

“Thanks again for your hospitality, Mitsuru-san,” Kiff told the valedictorian. “I’m hoping I’ll be allowed to return to the Dorm… though chances are my parents are going to make me study in my home nation,”

“Considering you tried to transfer without their consent, I would assume so.” Mitsuru responded.

“Aw man… Well, at least I know I won’t have to worry about my girlfriend swapping raunchy messages with a telepathic pen-pal, heh.” Junpei quipped.

“Oh we can communicate overseas, it’s no problem.” Kiff teased.

“Wh--! You little asshole!”

“Oh, calm down, dude. I was kidding!”

“Shall we get packing, then?” Swaine suggested.

Everyone agreed.

Gathering their things and bidding Mitsuru and Junpei farewell, the group began to disperse. Puggsy and Kiff returned home to Brielle (who enveloped them both in hugs); Swaine returned to Hamelin, where he informed Marcassin of the ordeal that took place; Tracker, after sharing a long goodbye hug with WG, returned with Freddy to the Pizzeria; Fangface returned home to his wife, Hunter; and Fanatic, after giving WG his own goodbye hug (popping her back in the process), decided to go see his girlfriend, Tea.

FF2, WG and ATF remained with Joshua, escorting him back to the Oribe household. Jita was staying with Tomo, Mafuyu and Sasha from what ATF told them.

The trio of Authors stood back and watched as Joshua knocked on the door.

Jita answered.

Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around her brother. “You idiot…” she whispered, sobbing. “You made me worried sick!”

“I’m sorry, Jita… I’m so sorry,” Joshua whispered, hugging her tightly.

…

Joshua spent the next three hours telling his sister and friends all that had happened, while confessing the tangle of feelings he had felt: he felt like a fool for not coming to them for help; he felt afraid for their safety every day; he felt shame and guilt for what he had done; he felt like crying; he felt relief…

But he didn’t feel safe.

“I think I’m just paranoid, but… after what happened… I just feel vulnerable. Even though those bastards are gone, I feel like someone like them could show up again. Not only that, but once word gets around, I know I’m going to be facing a lot of backlash and hostility, even though I was forced into it.” He told everyone.

“Don’t worry, Joshua. We’ll be by your side,” Tomo said, hugging him.

“Yeah. I mean, you’re a pervert, but you’re too much of a goofball to actually hurt anyone like that!” Mafuyu replied.

“I’m surprised your element turned out to be their downfall. I suppose even weakness can be a strength,” Sasha surmised.

“But next time, TELL US what’s going on! I know you didn’t want anything to happen to us, but I think it would be useful to help us be on-guard rather than keeping us in the dark!” Jita scoffed.

“I will. I promise.” Joshua obliged.

…

Despite Tomo’s insistence for them to stay the night, the Authors claimed it was time they returned to their own homes. “Here’s my contact number. Let me know if you ever need to talk,” FF2 said, giving the Qwaser his number.

“And mine in case you need a portal opened!” ATF said, doing the same.

“And mine. I want us to keep in contact. I don’t think it’s over for us yet,” WG replied, handing Joshua her number.”I feel like there’s still a lot for us to work through,”

“Thank you… I may end up calling you often,” Joshua replied, handing them each his number in return.

They waved to each other, before going through the portal back home.

Once it shut, the Qwaser breathed. After all that had happened, it felt strange not being around the Authors and their friends.

Tomo linked her arm with his and he smiled.

He was ready to move on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late at night.

WG sat with FF2 on the couch. ATF had gone home an hour ago.

“FF2… I want you to help me with something,” the Authoress whispered.

“What is it?” FF2 asked.

“I… well…” she blushed deeply. “I… I want to get over my trauma once and for all. I want you to… to…”

FF2 sat up straight, understanding. “Whoa, hold on! I don’t think that’s a good idea. You might have PTSD, if we tried to do it!”

“Heh. Dude. I’ve HAD it since the start of this month! But…” she held his hand tightly. “I want to do it, in order to convince myself that I still have a say, that I still have control. Not only that, but to do it with someone who treats me right and… will make sure I feel good about it, during and after.” She blushed deeper. “B-But, only if you’re okay with it! I don’t want you to feel obligated! If you want to wait, we can! I just… oh geez, I sound like a doofus…”

FF2 kissed her on the forehead. “You’re not a doofus. I want to do it,” He then reached into his pocket. “Actually… I had a plan to do this after the convention. Wherever Girl…” he then took out a ring, placing it on her finger. “I want to take… you as my wife. Will you marry me?”

*GLOMP!*

WG tackle-hugged him with such force they fell over the edge of the couch and landed on the floor. “YES!” she exclaimed.

A moment of silence passed… and from behind the couch little hearts fluttered up.

“Easy, darling… lets at least wait until we exchange vows~” FF2 purred.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Next chapter will be the finale! **

**Note: No actual characters got it on during the making of this fic.**

**Joshua: YOU’RE TELLING EVERYONE THAT _NOW?!_**

**Me: Dude, I kept telling them it was just a story! Sometimes ya gotta make it clear after a while!**

**Joshua: Good grief… >_< *pause* Hey, you think Tomo and I can---**

**Me: ANYWAY, please review and we’ll see you in the end! *takes off***

**Joshua: Wh--- HEY! GET BACK HERE! *pursues***

**Jita: …**

**Jita: I’m surrounded by idiots T_T**


	29. The Final Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks pass, as our heroes realize the battle is not over yet, learning some dark secrets that cause FF2 to show a new side of himself. In the end, the victims are able to fully move on and let time do its healing.

**And now, after all these years, the conclusion to this story.**

**Special thanks to my fellow co-starring Authors for their feedback, and the readers who give this story attention, and everyone who left a kudos. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_~Three Weeks Later~_

The streets of Ikebukuro were quiet that evening as Shizuo walked by the alley, pausing when he saw Izaya standing there, his back to him. “I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro,” the ex-bartender sneered in ‘greeting’.

“Ah, Shizu-chan~” Izaya responded, taking out his switchblade. “I didn’t expect to see you here; I figured I’d have to look for you,”

Shizuo glared at him, though decided to focus his attention on the alley. “…What are you doing back here, anyway? From what I heard, those creeps are dead.”

“Never believe everything you hear, my dear protozoan,” Izaya walked by him, tracing the blade of his knife against his neck as he did. “In case you’ve forgotten, they were not like normal people,”

“You mean… they’re…?”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WG walked along the sidewalk by the beach with FF2. On each of their ring-fingers were two wedding bands, as the couple had immediately wed within the week of the proposal; after having been a couple for nearly a decade, everyone was enthralled that the two finally tied the knot; currently, they were on their honeymoon…

Which was interrupted when FF2 suddenly froze, blood leaking out of his ears as he dropped to the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“Still alive? …I would not have my doubts,” Izaya stated.

“Shouldn’t you inform that guy who hired you?” Shizuo asked.

“Oh… I already did,”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WG looked around, but felt herself freeze. _“Did you honestly think you could be rid of us so easily?” _came a familiar voice. _“Insipid little slut… we’ll ALWAYS be around--- whether in your head, or nearby. You’ll never be free of us.”_

She gasped, feeling her heart acting strange…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“But how will they know where to find them?” Shizuo questioned.

“Ha ha ha, so many questions, Shizu-chan! It is not a matter of finding them… but waiting for them to show up,” Izaya answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The man and woman approached WG, as the authoress was hyperventilating… her heart was racing… it felt like it was going to burst…

_“Now, I want you to wait for your boyfriend to regenerate… and then you’re going to kill him. Again. And again. And again. Until he can regenerate no more. And then you’re going to strip down and put on a nice lewd show for us over his corpse…”_

_How about you go fuck each other?! _She snapped in her head… but it was a different voice.

Her hair turned black, a red jacket and white cap appearing on her head… and a portal opened making the culprits fall in front of her.

After turning into Zippy, she brandished her machete. “So, you two done playing mind-games, or should we do this the hard way?”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“What about that drug?” Shizuo asked.

“Those idiots may have more… but unfortunately, there is none for the heroes to use. Oh, the Bebop crew had the remaining doses, but decided to destroy them--- no use handing over something that was originally intended to commit genocide.” Izaya replied.

“Tch. I’m surprised you didn’t talk them into giving you any.”

“Oh, I did! I thought about using it on you, see what it would be like if you were a regular human… yet then our chases would be dull and it would be no fun killing you. Sure, you would still be fun to piss off, but where would the thrill of having vehicles and street signs being thrown at me come from??”

Shizuo rolled his eyes. He considered something. “…Why do you think they never came after us?”

Izaya laughed. “You really are a Neanderthal, aren’t you?? I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out… but I’ll have pity and explain it. See, your simple mind is always clouded in anger so there’s no way they would be able to control it--- after all you can’t control something that doesn’t exist!”

He scowled. “And I suppose they didn’t try to brain-hack you because your mind is already too messed up,”

“Exactly! Even though my mind is FILLED with useful information, it would be like going on a roller-coaster that went off the rails--- I am as crazy as I am intelligent, and it is the crazy people they would fear most. They could not control a mind that was not ‘all there’,”

“And the whole killing us on the inside?”

Izaya laughed. “We’re animated, Shizu-chan! Anything animated or even HALF-animated never stays dead! Any more silly questions?”

“Yeah…” Shizuo then grabbed him by the neck. “Ready to die?!”

Izaya smirked. “Are you?” he then stabbed Shizuo with his knife, pulling out of his strong grip.

And so their chase began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The pair of sadists sneered at Zippy. “Do you think turning into your little ego will intimidate us?” the woman spat. “Fuck it--- I’m killing her here and now!”

“Go ahead. It’s not the first time I’ve died.” Zippy taunted with a smirk. “That’s why you didn’t kill me or Joshua that night, isn’t it? You knew that our deaths would only be temporary. Cartoons and cartoonbrids never stay dead,”

“She’s right… that’s why I prefer on letting them live and suffer.” The man stated, tapping into Zippy’s mind…

But something was wrong. This time he couldn’t get through. It was like there was a wall there… a maze of sorts even.

“Yeeeeeaaaaaah, you’re not the first guy to try to brainwash me, dude. My mind’s WAY gone!” Zippy replied, now balancing on the edge of the wall. She then looked, seeing FF2 was glowing. “Oh, look, my hubby is waking up.”

“Tell me… is HIS mind safe?” The man threatened.

The glow ceased, and FF2 sat there--- his hair had gone from black to gray--- and for some reason he had little wolf ears and a tail! “Zee…? What’s going on?” he groaned.

“You’re about to become our bi---“ The woman began.

*BANG!*

“AGH! FUCK!” The woman grabbed her left breast, which was leaking blood.

The man looked over from where the shot came from… seeing Puggsy stepping out of the shadows with a gun. “That’s for my son,” He said, then shot the man next, hitting him in the stomach. “THAT’S for my friend!”

“Big… deal… Go ahead and kill us! We’ll just keep coming back!” The man snapped. He then focused on Puggsy, forcing him to drop the gun, while the woman turned back to FF2---

*BANG!*

The woman gasped and choked, another shot hitting her in the neck. Another shot hit the man in the arm. Looking around he spotted Swaine, Fanatic, and Tracker working as snipers. He bellowed and looked at all of them, forcing them to jump---

A portal opened and caught them, helping them land safely. ATF stepped out, in the process of turning into Fluffy.

“So… you all came back, huh?” The man panted; beside him the woman stood up straight, working on ‘fixing’ her wounds. “Wanted to suffer alongside your friends this time?!”

“We found out what you really are, and figured you’d be back.” Came a voice, as Kiff hovered down… wearing the pink sunglasses. “Your readings are the same as mine, Wherever Mom’s and FF2’s--- nothing is showing up on the ‘genre’ scale because of how rare cartoonbrids are.” He took off the sunglasses. “But I can sense something off. You’re artificial-hybrids,”

“Hmph, figured it out, did you?” The woman scoffed. “Fine. Since it appears we’re all going to be life-long rivals and keep killing again and again, we might as well make proper introductions. When you ‘authors’ first started your little adventures, the government became concerned; they knew it was a matter of time before cartoons and live-action peoples would be fucking each other and making more hybrids… so they started experimenting on that drug to ensure that--- if another hybrid ever went on a killing spree, they could be controlled.

“We came from Reality ourselves, in order to do ‘research’ for the experiment, giving the alibi that it would be to help handle any animated villains or heroes that stepped out of line… But WE had our own ideas on the side. You see, we’ve discovered that you could ‘extract’ the essence from cartoons and, by absorbing it, anyone could become a cartoon-hybrid!”

“Extract their essence…?” Swaine questioned.

“Their life-force. When a cartoon no longer wants to live, they give up their life force, correct?” The woman smirked. “They can even ‘transfer’ it to someone, if they wish. We managed to find a toon--- still in the process of being characterized, not having a role anywhere yet. They were getting tired of waiting, and grew depressed… so we talked them into giving it up. After doing so, we developed our own abilities--- and they turned out to be quite useful.

“But we were worried about our ‘competition’… We had to teach your hybrid friends here who was really in control,” she finished.

“You… you forced a toon to commit suicide!” Fanatic snapped. “You sick bastards!”

“You’re not hybrids… you’re… you’re sick!” Tracker snarled.

“Ha! We’re no different than other cartoon-hybrids! Doing whatever we feel like in this universe, giving no shits about who we hurt,” The woman scoffed.

“You know all about that, don’t you?” The man taunted FF2, ATF and Zippy; he looked at the Time Lord. “You, _Zane_, had a little incident way back when, didn’t you? Even I wonder if that boy lived… Probably not.” He looked at Zippy. “And you… Everyone knows you’re famous for your violent streak. I’m amazed they didn’t force you to return to Reality!” He looked at ATF. “And need we even talk about you?”

“Don’t bother… he wouldn’t know what you’re talking about. He doesn’t remember a thing,” The woman scoffed.

“And I don’t give a fuck.” ATF said, turning into Fluffy.

“Oh, so scary. How about if I get inside your he---“ the man began, already tapping into Fluffy’s mind…

What he saw was horrible. No one really knows what you’d see inside Fluffy’s mind, but whatever it was caused the man to turn pale and gag, having to force himself to break mental contact before he lost whatever sanity he had left, hyperventilating.

Fluffy then gasped and dropped down, the woman having exploded his organs. “Fuck this shit.” She said, then prepared to kill everyone.

She did not notice a portal open behind them; Kiff was giving a signal.

“NOW!”

Joshua leaped out, summoning his powers and blasting at the foes. “Hurry! You only have ten seconds!” he shouted.

Kiff focused and bound the two with his powers. He prepared to warp their minds… but couldn’t get through. “Dammit! I can’t do anything--- their minds are too fucked up already!”

“Then allow me,” FF2 stood up, his eyes turning yellow…

He walked forth, his form changing; on his face appeared a mask with a zipper for a mouth, a cloak around his head and shoulders, chains around his abdomen, and a scythe appearing in his hand.

**_“You have stolen the lives of others… you have tainted loved ones… and you deem yourselves able to continue your torment.” _**The Reaper spoke, then raised his scythe. **_“…You’re wrong.”_**

*SWISH*

Everyone stepped back, watching as the scythe cut through the two sadists… but rather than slicing them in half, instead it pulled out two souls; the man and woman suddenly lost their animated forms, their ‘toon-forces’ wriggling around attached to the scythe. The Reaper then unzipped his mouth, sucking forth the souls--- inside his mouth was a portal of fire, and they screamed as they were pulled in, being erased from existence.

“What… did you… do?!” The woman sputtered, she and the man shakily getting to their feet.

“**_I took away your toonsonas; the life-force you had stolen became tainted by your evil hearts, and needed to be destroyed.” _**The Reaper said, then turned towards them. **_“And without them… you shall be unable to recover from death.”_**

The man scowled at first, but chuckled. “Go ahead. Kill us. You’ll just be proving our point! Cartoon-hybrids are a menace to both worlds!” he shouted.

Fluffy sneered, approaching him. “If that’s what you want---“ he said, preparing to stab them.

Zippy held out her arm. “No. I got a different idea.” She then opened a portal and shoved them through.

They were back in the real-world, Zippy in a live-action form. “Sending us back to reality? Is that really your idea of punishment?!”

Zippy crossed her arms. “…I’m done with seeking revenge. It felt like a relief, but inside it did not heal me. …You guys are fucked up, there’s no denying that--- but I’m still going to forgive you. I’m not going to let the pain you caused me keep me from living my life. I’m letting go… and I’ll be stronger for it.” With that, she stepped back through the portal.

“What a bunch of bullshit! It will always haunt you, and you know it! The pain will never go away no matter what you do---!” The woman shouted.

“And besides, we’ll find a way back to the toon-world. We’ll find another way to steal their essence. And we shall---“

There came the sound of a horn honking, the man and woman turning and realizing they were in the middle of a street… and an enormous double-decker bus smacked right into them, blood splattering all over the road.

“…Huh. I could have sworn I opened the portal to New Jersey,” Zippy said, scratching her head.

Fluffy looked, and had to smirk; on the side of the bus was an advertisement for the new _Godzilla _movie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“…And after realizing their so-called ‘research’ led to the catastrophe, the government was practically blackmailed into shutting down the operation. Everyone convinced them that it was better to have a few cartoonbrids who were insane but on the good side rather than risk anyone else being like those assholes. Not to mention it would cause a rift between our two worlds and start a whole new kind of dilemma.” Junpei was telling the SEES team at the Dorm.

“I have made sure the Kirijo lab no longer takes part in such experiments as well.” Mitsuru spoke up. “To learn that we were misinformed and manipulated into creating a drug used for prejudice disgusts me greatly.”

“Well, I’m glad it’s over. …We’re happy you’re both okay,” Yukari stated.

“Yeah, even though I wouldn’t have minded taken on those creeps alongside you.” Akihiko said with a grin.

“Idiot. You’d get your brains splattered all over the ground… at least the ones that are in use,” Shinjiro muttered.

“How are the others doing now? Have you heard from them?” Minato asked.

Junpei nodded. “WG and FF2 are enjoying their marriage; it turns out FF2’s ‘Reaper’ form was spawned out of all the anger he had building up… it just burst out when he found out a toon gave up its life-force; but he managed to track down their body--- well, ‘sketch’ as he described it. He’s working on a way to bring them back to life.”

“Wow, that’s… creepy.” Ken admitted.

“Woof!” Koromaru barked.

“Koro-chan says he hopes it pays off,” Aigis translated.

“Oh, and Kiff paid the Bebop crew a shit-ton of money; he claimed they deserved it for all their help. Izaya got paid too, though I think he was more interested in the ‘thrill of the hunt’, according to the others.”

“What about Joshua? How is he doing, do you know?” Fuuka asked.

Junpei tipped his cap forward. “He decided to take up therapy, but he says he might follow Zippy’s example so he can move on. Tomo has been at his side often, wanting to help him reach a breakthrough… though he says it might be a while before he’s ready to---“ He paused, looking at Ken and the girls. “Ah… t-take her soma. *ahem* Anyway, that’s all the updates I got for now, but it seems like everything is going back to normal,”

“And for that, we are all relieved,” Mitsuru sighed with a smile. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joshua sat on the bed in his room, looking out the window.

A portal opened, and WG stepped through. “How are you doing?” she asked.

“Better. You?” Joshua answered.

“Same,”

The two of them sat side by side. In truth, there was still a long way to go to recovery; there would still be triggers they would have to fight against, nightmares they would have to face, and painful memories they had to overcome… but with each new day, the event grew further into the past, and as they focused on making new memories and living life, they knew in time they would be able to forget it--- perhaps not completely, but enough that it could not hurt them anymore.

In time, they would be fully healed.

For now, they felt they had regained their strength.

_~I’m awake_

_I’m alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now, it’s my time_

_I’ll do what I want_

_Cuz this is my life_

_Right here, right now_

_I’ll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I’m awake and I’m alive~_

** _FIN_ **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Final Cameos:**

**-Akihiko, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, Koromaru, Ken and Minato (Persona 3)**

**Final Song:**

**“Awake and Alive” by Skillet**

** _“In life there will be pain, and many of us have scars… but as long as we don’t give up and choose to carry on, we shall heal and feel alive once more.”_ **


End file.
